Audelà du voile
by Sirius Orion Black
Summary: Sirius est de l'autre côté du voile, mais il n'est pas mort. Sa mission, si il l'accepte, c'est sauver son meilleur ami ! Vatil réussir ! Vatil mourir ! Alors que James reçoit quand même le sort fatidique...Venez voir ! Et vous saurez.
1. Chapter 1

-1Au-delà du voile

Prologue:

Je suis désolé, mais il faut lire les dernières pages du livre 5 parce que c'est là que tout commence…

Chapitre 1: Une chance et une malédiction

Sirius vit noir. Il heurta un sol de pierre. Il entendit une voix douce, grave et inconnue.

- Monsieur Black, vous venez d'avoir une chance et une malédiction. Pour les gens que vous venez de quitter, vous êtes mort.

- Harry, murmura Sirius.

- Il faudra bien qu'il se débrouille sans vous. Je suis Godric Gryffondor. Votre unique point commun avec Harry Potter, votre passé heureux et une trahison.

- Queudver.

- C'est bien, vous êtes vif. Je vais pouvoir vous poser des questions et peut-être faire quelque chose pour vous.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Nous sommes derrière le voile de l'arcade de la mort. Je n'attends rien de vous.

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est alors ? Qu'Est-ce que je fais là ?

Sirius se redressa sur un coude. Il pensait à Harry, à Remus et à James. Il s'assit, les jambes, les jambes pliées une à l'horizontale et l'autre à la verticale, un bras sur son genou vertical. Il passa sa deuxième main sur son visage. Il voulait juste être libre, vivre avec Harry et Remus, pouvoir se promener avec eux dans les rues, comme tout le monde. Il voulait, bien que ce soit fait et qu'il l'ignore, finir ce que James avait commencé.

- Je vous offre la possibilité de retourner de votre côté du voile.

- Qu'Est-ce que je dois faire pour ça ?

- Vous allez avoir un an. Jour pour jour. Si vous échouez, vous serez prisonnier du côté où vous êtes, dans cette salle pour l'éternité.

- Vous avez parlé d'un traître, je suppose que ce n'est pas par hasard, dit Sirius las.

- Regardez le descendant de Gryffondor.

Sirius vit Harry hurler, l'appeler, le supplier de revenir et Remus qui disait qu'il était mort. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Remus, son Moony le croyait mort. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il aurait eu la même réaction à sa place. Pourtant, il fut anéantit quand il vit Harry se précipiter à la suite de sa cousine enduisant qu'il allait la tuer. Harry, tout comme James, en était tout à fait capable. Sirius soupira.

- D'accord, j'ai un an. On peut faire plein de chose en un an.

Un homme brun, les cheveux en bataille et long, les yeux bleu apparu. Il était plus grand que Sirius. Une tête de plus au moins. Il le fixa. Il était habillé d'un pantalon de cuir t ses chausses étaient dans la même matière bien que beaucoup plus épaisse. Il avait un cotte de mailles par-dessus une veste en coton légère et une ceinture ornée d'or et une épée se trouvait sur sa droite. Ses épaules étaient couverte d'une cape rouge et il était brodé au fil d'or, en divers endroit, des lions ailés. Le symbole de cet homme. Le blason des Gryffondor.

- Je sais maintenant pourquoi toutes les générations de Potter ont les cheveux en bataille et brun quand ce sont des garçons, dit Sirius.

Godric eut un rire léger.

- Vous avez maintenant compris pourquoi vous deviez réussi cette mission.

- Pour Harry et Remus.

- Oui, ils tiennent beaucoup à vous, mais faites le aussi pour vous.

- Je sais,mais je crois qu'eux ne mesure pas tout ce que je peux les aimer.

- Si, je vous assure qu'ils réalisent.

- Pourquoi avoir dit qu'il s'agissait d'une chance et d'une malédiction ?

- C'est une chance parce que ce que vous allez faire, si vous réussissez, fusionnera avec votre passé. La malédiction serait que vous échoueriez.

- Remus doit être fou de chagrin d'être le dernier des Maraudeurs.

-Vous avez gardé une certaine insouciance qui est mal placée.

-Je sais, mais je crois que cette fois, c'est moi qui ai raison. Queudver n'est plus un Maraudeurs. Il ne mérite plus, depuis longtemps ce titre.

- Je vais vous expliquer ce qui va se passer.

- Allez-y, dit Sirius en se relevant et en sortant sa baguette magique pour la faire tourner entre ses doigts.

- Quelque chose vous gênerait-il Monsieur Black ?

- S'il vous plaît, supplia Padfoot. Monsieur Black, c'était mon père;

- C'est ce qui vous a rendu fort. Être élevé parmi des idéaux que vous avez pas. Ça vous a, en quelques sortes, forgé le caractère

- Entre mes parents et Regulus,je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- Revenons à cette chose que vous devez accomplir.

- Pourquoi est ce que je le ferais ? J'ai aucune raison de le faire. Je suis bien ici. Je ne suis ni un assassin, ni un détraqué. Rien de tout ce dont je suis accusé.

- Peut-être la vie de mon descendant vous importe-t-elle ?

- Harry ? Harry est un grand garçon et comme James, il peut vivre sans moi.

- N'en soyez pas si sûr. Il tient à vous plus qu'à la vie.

- Bon, finissons-en je vais réussir. Donnez moi cette malédiction.

Sirius lui jeta un regard résigné.

- Bien, acquiesça Godric. Racontez moi ce qui s'est passé le trente et un octobre mille neuf cents soixante-dix neuf.

- Euh…Nous avons fait Halloween à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait réunit les quatre Maraudeurs dans son école. Peter était arrivé le dernier et Remus, James et moi avions commencé à nous amuser. Seulement, deux heures après, James et moi étions complètement saoul Je me suis évanouit. Quand j'ai reprit connaissance, j'étais à l'infirmerie et James et Lily étaient là, Remus avait Harry dans les bras.

- Vous allez être renvoyé ce soir-là. Quand vous vous éveillerez, vous serez à l'infirmerie.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- J'y resterais donc jusqu'à la mort de James et Lily.

- Oui,c'est tout à fait ça.

- Ça ne me dit pas ce que je dois y faire.

- Vous devez les sauver.

- D'accord, mais ça changera quoi ?

- Ce que vous ferez si vous réussissez…

- J'adore votre optimisme,c'est génial !

- Donc, si vous réussissez, James et Lily Potter ,ne seront pas tués.

- Si je dois les sauver, c'est assez logique.

- C'est la fait que vous les ayez sauvé qui aura un impact d votre côté du voile. Ils seront vivant quand vous y retournerez.

- Si j'échoue, ça ne recommencera pas indéfiniment ?

- Non,vous avez un an, une chance, c'est tout.

- Et ce que je sais ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais que je vais aller à Azkaban, que Rogue est un Mangemort et que James et Lily vont mourir si Peter est le Gardien du secret. Tous ces trucs là, qu'est ce qu'ils deviennent ?

- Vous gardez votre âme, vos souvenirs, votre douleur. Vous gardez tout. De la couleur de vos chaussettes en troisième année à la marque du balai que vous avez offert à Harry.

- Bon, très bien, je suis près, envoyez-moi là-bas.

Sirius ferma les yeux et leva les bras en croix.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

Les ténèbres dissipaient et il avait mal au crâne.

- Il se réveille, entendit-il d'une voix familière.

- James, murmura Sirius en se redressement mettant le visage dans les mains.

- Ca va, demanda doucement Lily en posant délicatement la main sur son épaule.

Sirius plongea son regard dans le sien, il tourna ensuite les yeux vers James qui s'assit sur son lit. Sirius le prit dans ses bras. James lança un regard surprit à sa femme et referma ses bras autour de Sirius.

- Oh Prongs !

- Ça va aller Pady, demanda Remus en donnant Harry à Lily.

- Tu nous a fait peur,dit James.

Sirius se souvint de cette soirée et éclata de rire. Il avait raconté à Remus comment James et lui faisaient pour faire tourner Snape en bourrique avant qu'ils ne sache qu'il était un lycanthrope. Il était ensuite monté sur la table et en était tombé.

- Houlà Sirius, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Mais oui, Lily, ça va.

Sirius lui lança son sourire le plus charmeur et il vit la jeune femme pâlir avant de devenir rouge brique.

- Hé pas touches, c'est ma femme !

Remus se mit à rire et s'assit avec eux sur le lit. Ils eurent un sourire complice et éclatèrent de rire.

- Tout le monde dehors, intervint une voix attiré par le bruit.

- Oh, s'il vous plaît, supplia Sirius.

- Monsieur Black…commença Madame Pomfresh.

- Sirius.

- Oui, si vous voulez, couchez vous et dormez. Vous autres devriez faire pareil.

Ils baissèrent la tête et Lily éclata de rire.

- Quoi, grogna James d'un ton faussement excédé.

- Je crois que les grands Maraudeurs ont trouvé leur maître.

Ils firent tous les trois une grimace et commencèrent à protester.

- Ah ça jamais, gronda James.

- Dans tes rêves les plus fous Lily, fit Remus.

- Non, mais ça va pas, t'as pété un balai, dit Sirius.

Madame Pomfresh leur fit signe de se taire. Lily se pencha sur James pour l'embrasser. Elle se moquait d'eux.

- Tu me le paieras…

- Ma chère Lily, dit Remus,comme tu as pu le remarquer, nous, Maraudeurs ne faisons qu'un et si l'un de nous fais quelque chose, alors nous sommes tous coupables. En outre, comme nous ne nous sommes jamais fait prendre, ou presque, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que…

- …Les Maraudeurs n'ont pas de maîtres, firent Moony, Prongs et Padfoot.

Ils se fixèrent un moment puis rirent de nouveau. Lily secoua la tête avec un sourire indulgent en se tournant vers Harry qui commençait à se réveiller et à pleurer. Lily le berça doucement mais ne parvint pas à calmer le nourrisson.

- Donnes, lui dit James en tendant les bras vers son fils.

Il saisit le bébé avec précaution et le plaça au milieu du cercle qu'il formait avec Sirius et Remus.

- Bah alors Harry ? On t'a réveillé, lui murmura James.

Sirius passa une main sur sa tête et sourit doucement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui expliqua-t-il. Nous sommes là pour veiller sur toi.

- Tu es un nouveau Maraudeur, lui marmonna Rem.

Harry les regarda un instant puis leur sourit. Lily les observait et repensait à comment ils étaient quand ils étaient élèves. Ils avaient beaucoup changé, même si l'état était resté le même. James et ses amis n'avaient jamais respecté ce qui était contre eux et leur comportement. Ils avaient créé le cercle et la Carte du Maraudeur quand ils avaient enfin réussit à devenir des animais. James avait tout raconté à Lily quand ils s'étaient mariés. Elle en avait rit. Mais à l'époque, si on lui avait dit qu'elle épouserait James Potter, elle aurait rit au nez de cette personne. Elle avait été parmi les gens qui étaient contre les Maraudeurs, mais ne les empêchaient pas vraiment d'agir. Elle les arrêtait quand ils dépassaient les bornes. Lily se souvenait de la fois où ils avaient martyrisé e pauvre Sévérus Snape en montrant son caleçon à toute l'école. Si Rusard ne les avait pas emmené dans son bureau, elle savait qu'ils auraient été plus loin. Elle savait également que Sirius et James étaient les pires des quatre quand ils étaient ensemble. Remus et Peter les aidaient pour les plans plus complexes. Mais ces deux-là étaient les rois de l'improvisation.

- Oh lala, il est trois heures du matin, réalisa Lily.

James, Sirius et Remus consultèrent leurs montres comme un seul homme.

- Me laissez pas là, supplia Sirius dans un souffle.

James prit Harry sous le rire de Remus.

- Bonne nuit Sirius, fit James avec un clin d'œil discret.

Connaissant James et Remus sur le bout des doigts, Sirius se coucha rassuré. Il n'allait pas moisir ici. Il s'ennuyait déjà.

Il ne se souvenait plus que leurs simples voix pouvaient calmer Harry, ni qu'il était si petit et si mignon. Il réfléchit un instant et réalisa qu'il n'était pas encore le parrain de Harry. James et Lily le lui avait pas encore proposé s'il souvenait bien. Il se laissa tomber dans l'oreille de plumes et attendit. Il attendit en pensant qu'il rêvait. Que James et Lily étaient morts et qu'il allait mourir et que Remus allait être seul, brisant ainsi un de leur serment. _Quand on est un, on est plus rien. _Ils avaient juré d'être toujours là pour les autres. Il devait réussir pour Lily et James, pour Harry et pur Remus. Il leur devait bien ça, ils avaient emplit sa vie de bonheur. Il revint ses souvenirs. Il savait qu'il allait y avoir une réunion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il ne souvenait plus exactement quand. Il se retourna dans son lit, mais un bruit sabots léger le força à se retourner.

- Prongs, murmura-t-il. Toujours le même.

James se remétamorphosa en humain.

- Allez, viens. Remus nous attends au bout du couloir avec la Cape d'invisibilité. Tu vas venir avec Lily et moi.

Sirius acquiesça, se leva et s'habilla avant de se métamorphoser et de suivre le grand Cerf qu'il plaqua au sol en jouant. James le coursa jusqu'au bout du couloir où le chien noir se laissa tomber par terre avant de reprendre sa forme première alors que James commençait à le chatouiller. Remus retira la cape et s'approcha, les arrêta et leur fit signe de se taire. Il s'exécutèrent après un regard et ils ramenèrent Remus à sa chambre avant qu'ils ne regagnent celle de James et Lily. Sirius se coucha sur le canapé et s'y endormit. James le regarda un moment mais fut coupé par Lily.

- Pourquoi Est-ce que vous avez fait ça ?

- Il allait mieux. Il n'avait aucune raison pour qu'il reste prisonnier là-bas.

- Prisonnier ? James Potter, tu es inconscient ?

- Tu m'as déjà fait le compliment…mon amour, murmura James en passant les bras autour sa taille et en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

- Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose dans la nuit, demanda Lily.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, promit James.

Au fond d'elle-même, Lily savait que James aurait laissé Sirius à l'infirmerie s'il en avait vraiment eu besoin. Elle sourit doucement avant de l'embrasser. Elle s'éloigna de son mari, monta l'escalier qui menait à leur chambre jumelée avec celle de Harry. Elle redescendit plus tard avec une couverture la main alors que James enlevait les chaussures et les chaussettes de son ami. Sirius se retourna en marmonnant et Lily le couvrit avant de pousser une mèche de cheveux bruns et de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Bonne nuit Sirius. Demain il faudra que tu sois bien, nous allons voir ta mère.

Elle se redressa et James passa ses bras autour d'elle et regarda Sirius.

- Qu'Est-ce qui lui a prit quand il s'est réveillé, demanda-t-il doucement à l'oreille de sa femme.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais on aurait cru qu'il avait peur que tu disparaisses.

James hocha la tête, il n'était que trop d'accord avec Lily.

- Il faudrait aller se coucher, prévint Lily. Harry va se lever tôt demain.

- Il se lève toujours tôt.

- Demain c'est ton tour. Tu es de corvée du biberon de huit heures.

James soupira et suivit Lily dans la chambre.

Sirius était éblouit par la lumière et il se couvrit la tête avec sa couverture avant de pleurer. Il avait rêvé de James et Lily. Il ouvrit les yeux pour observer la couleur bleue de la couverture. Il sentit un poids à côté de lui. Remus devait être là. Il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux.

- Qu'Est-ce que je ferais sans toi Pady ?

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être là. A moins que…A moins qu'il n'ait pas rêvé.

- Et moi alors, fit Sirius en repoussant la couverture.

James l'observa. Il avait les yeux rougis et une larme coulait encore sur sa joue. James déposa Harry dans le transat qui était sur la table basse avant de prendre Sirius dans ses bras.

- Si tu veux on y va pas, dit James.

- Où, demanda Sirius.

- Chez ta mère.

Ah oui, il s'en souvenait à présent. Il était obligé d'aller au mariage de Narcissa. Il devait aller chercher sa mère et…

- Oh non, Regulus va être là !

- Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, s'écria James en se levant alors que Harry observait Sirius.

Le brun aux yeux sourit. Harry l'avait toujours attendrit. Il l'aimait.

James revint avec un biberon à la main dix minutes après en se passant une main dans les cheveux avant de bailler. Sirius tendit les bras vers Harry pour le prendre quand il vit James lui tendre le biberon. Le jeune père laissa alors à son meilleur ami la tâche de prendre soin de son fils alors qu'il se rendormait. Sirius commença à parler à Harry.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver Harry. Je les aime trop, ils m'ont trop manqué. Vous êtes ma famille…Je ne peux pas laisser Voldemort les tuer !

Quand Harry eut terminer de manger, Sirius déposa le biberons la table et le boucha. Il s'allongea tout contre James, Harry entre eux et se rendormit.

James avait quitté le lit depuis trois heures. Le vide et le froid du grand lit réveillèrent Lily. Elle se leva descendit dans la salle pour voir ce que faisait son mari. Il dormait. Il dormait avec son meilleur ami, un peu son frère, et son fils. Lily s'approcha évite immédiatement que l'enfant ne dormait pas. Dans sa petite main droite trouvait un doigt de son père et dans la gauche, il tenait le t-shirt de Sirius. Lily se penchât saisit l'enfant de quatre mois et le déposa dans le transat, couvrit les deux hommes. Elle reprit Harry avec elle et lui donna son bain avant de le remettre à la surveillance des deux hommes toujours endormis. Elle embrassa James avant de repartir.

Quand elle fût habillée, Lily revint vers le canapé et vit que Harry dormait. Il était couvert. Un des deux amis s'étaient sans doute levé. Elle vit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Sirius parce qu'il était absent. Elle s'assit à côté de James et l'observa un moment. Elle se pencha ensuite tout près de lui.

- James…James, il est l'heure.

Il se retourna tira la couverture vers lui.

- Mais non…J'ai pas métamorphose.

Lily rit doucement se pencha au creux de son oreille.

- Oh, mais qu'Est-ce que je vois ? Rusard vient et il a la Carte du …

- Maraudeur, Carte du Maraudeur,dit James en se redressent brusquement.

- Aïe !

James se retourna vers Lily et vit qu'il lui avait tapé dans le bras en se relevant.

- Oh non, je suis désolé Lily !

- Ca va, je vais pas mourir.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il recommença encore et encore.

- Euh, je suis navré de vous interrompre mais il y a un enfant qui vous regarde, annonça Sirius en se séchant les cheveux.

Les jeunes parents tournèrent leurs regards vers Harry qui les regardait en souriant. Sirius lança la serviette de bain à la figure de James.

- C'est ton tour, dit Sirius.

James se leva et alla vers la salle de bain. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius en le croisant et disparu derrière la porte.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Sirius, demanda Lily en le voyant se battre avec sa cravate.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air triste depuis hier, répondit la jeune femme en allant vers lui.

Il la laissa s'approcher et lui faire son nœud de cravate.

- Et dire que tu ne savais déjà pas les faire quand nous étions élèves ! Dis moi Sirius. Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas ? Si tu veux, je n'en parlerais à personne.

- Nan, fit Sirius. C'est juste un cauchemar.

- Il devait être terrible pour te mettre dans cet état.

- Je…J'ai rêvé que Voldemort vous avait tué et que j'étais envoyé à Azkaban.

Lily le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta. James les trouva ainsi et eut un sourire sadique. Il prit Harry sans que ni Lily ni Sirius ne s'en aperçoivent

- Viens Harry, on va laisser maman et tonton Sirius tout seul, lança-t-il bien fort.

- Serais-tu toujours aussi jaloux, demanda Sirius.

- Mais, je ne suis pas jaloux. Lily s'est mariée avec moi parce que je suis…inégalable !

- C'est ça, dit-elle d'un ton peu convaincu. C'est peut-être parce que j'étais la seule pouvoir te supporter.

- Non, fit James en prenant une pose dramatique. Je demande le divorce ! Tu ne verras mon fils que deux fois par décennie et en ma présence.

- Oh que non, rit Lily en courant derrière James.

- Sirius, appela James en lui fourrant Harry dans les bras, empêches cette fille de toucher à mon fils. Elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour l'avoir cette marâtre !

- James, fit Lily outrée.

Elle finit par le plaquer au sol sous le regard de Sirius. Lily chatouilla James alors qu'il criait à l'aide.

- Sirius, au secours ! Aides moi !

- James, je compatis.

- Traître, cria James entre deux rires.

Sirius déposa Harry et aida Lily.

- Maintenant,je suis toujours un traître ?

- REMUS ! A L'AIDE ! AUX GUILIS !

Harry éclata de rire et les regarda alors qu'ils se figeaient. Lily resta à califourchon sur James en lui tenant les mains alors que Sirius amenait l'enfant près d'eux.

- Viens mon fils, dit James. Toi, au moins, tu m'aimes.

- Je t'aime, lui dit Lily.

- Tu dis que je ne te crois jamais et bien tu as raison, après m'avoir affreusement torturé, je ne te crois pas Lily.

- Très bien, alors dans ce cas, tu comprendras que Harry est le fils de Peter…

Elle fût coupée parle rire de Sirius.

- Non, mais tu rigoles Lily ! Il est le portrait craché de James !

- Je capitule, lâcha Lily alors qu'on frappait à la porte.

Elle se leva et ouvrit à Remus pour le laisser entrer.


	3. Chapter 3

-1

Chapitre3: De Black à Malefoy

- Salut tout le monde, lança Remus en serrant la main de Sirius, en faisant la bise à Lily et Harry alors que James se relevait.

Remus le samouraï son tour et ils prirent le chemin des grilles de Poudlard pour transplanter Sirius transplanta le premier suivit de James qui avait un porto loin pour Harry alors que Lily et Remus transplanaient derrière eux. Sirius se retrouva dans le vestibule de ce qu'il appelait la « Snobe et très pourries maison des Black » , l'univers honni où il avait grandit.

- Salut M'man, dit Sirius en passant devant elle sans lui prêter plus attention.

- Sirius,ton père se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il savait…

- Que l'éducation qu'il m'a donnée a échoué, proposa Sirius, et bien qu'il se retourne. S'il est mieux de l'autre côté, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le contre dire.

James, Lily, Remus et Harry restait près de Sirius.

- Sale traître…

- Je t'ai entendu. Fais-moi plaisir et la ferme. C'est un mariage, putain !

Sirius monta dans sa chambre et quand il entra, Androméda, sa cousine et son mari étaient déjà là.

- Bonjour Androméda.

- Bonjour Siri !

Ils serrèrent la main de son mari.

- On va partir pour le manoir Malefoy.

- Ouais bah, si c'Est-ce qu'il faut pour se débarrasser de Narcissa.

- Sirius, comprends ta mère…

- Si tu parles de cette goule hybride de véracrasse, il y a déjà des années que ce n'est plus ma mère.

- Ecoute, Regulus avenir finalement.

- Je te l'avais dit James !

- Sirius, ajouta Androméda. Nymphadora est déjà là-bas. Vas chercher ta mère, on va y aller.

- Tu parles, marmonna Sirius, qu'Est-ce que je donnerais pas pour être à Poudlard avec Harry et Remus.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu as dit,demanda Lily.

Oups ! Il avait complètement oublier qu'il connaissait déjà l'avenir et qu'il devait le changer.

- Rien, j'ai pensé à voix haute.

Il descendit les escaliers après s'être assuré que sa baguette était bien dans sa poche.

- James, Rem !

Ses amis s'approchèrent. Lily et Harry terminaient de descendre.

- Il faut mettre ce mariage à l'eau ou faire en sorte de s'en faire virer, annonça Sirius.

- Et on fait comment exactement,demanda James.

Sirius baissa la ton.

- Bon, tu t'actives !

- Traître, lâches moi !

- Tu te magne bon sang ! On n'a pas la journée M'man.

Elle commença à descendre.

- J'ai cru qu'elle allait essayer de réaliser l'impossible !

- C'est-à-dire, murmura Remus.

- Se rendre belle.

Elle arriva au bas des marches et les regarda d'un air supérieur et allait ouvrir la bouche quand Sirius la coupa.

- Oui, oui, on sait. On ne vaut rien et seul les Sangs-purs ont une quelconque importance etc etc… Quand ce ne sont pas des traîtres, on est au courant.

Sirius la poussa dehors et lui plaqua un porto loin dans les mains. Ils arrivèrent légèrement avant les autres Maraudeurs, Lily et Harry.

- Lucius, lancèrent les Maraudeurs.

Sachant que Remus avait beaucoup moins de mal à se contrôler, Lily posa une main sur les bras de James et Sirius. James resserra son étreinte autour de l'enfant qui était dans ses bras.

Ils entrèrent dans le Manoir et Sirius leur présenta plusieurs personnes. Ils furent regardé avec mépris de partout. Enfin, vint l'heure de la cérémonie. Lucius avait disparu depuis trois heures et Sirius ne s'en plaignait pas, surtout qu'ils avaient réussi maintenant à semé Madame Black-hybride-de-véracrasse-et-de-Goule.

Ils s'assirent au cinquième rang et remarquèrent sans aucun mal que la salle était décorée de vert et d'argent. Lucius entra. Sirius le trouva assez renversant, mais bon, c'était Lucius. Il remarqua allégrement que plusieurs personnes retenaient leur souffle. James et Remus avaient souvent affirmé qu'il y avait des choses semblable qui se produisaient quand ils étaient à l'école. Il n'avait mit tous les détails de son plan au point avec James et Remus, mais sa mère avait essayé de lui faire promettre de bien se tenir. Y a-t-il besoin de préciser qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué ?

La marche nuptiale retentit alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le cosy à Harry où l'enfant dormait, le sommeil légèrement perturbé par le bruit qui les entourait. Il se retourna comme Narcissa entrait dans la pièce. Tout le monde savait pourquoi Lucius se mariait avec elle. Parce qu'elle avait mit au monde le fils de ce dernier. Comme James et Harry, aucun des deux ne pouvait nier le lien de famille. Il n'y avait pas entre eux l'Amour que James et Lily se portaient. S'il réussissait la mission que Godric lui avait confiée… Il devait attendre les évènements. Qu'ils se passent sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Enfin, presque. Seuls les conseils qu'il avait donné à James l'avait tué. Quand Sirius avait vu Harry pour la première fois, il avait sentit qu'il serait heureux, plus heureux que lui, que Lily et même que Remus. Le petit de Lucius n'avait pas cette chance, surtout si, comme lui-même, il refusait les idéaux de la famille. Il était peu probable que cela arrive, surtout quand on voyait ce que le jeune Drago Malefoy devenait dans le futur.

Le prêtromage commençait à lire les devoirs conjugaux et Sirius s'ennuyait à mourir. Il ne devait pas être le seul car Lily se faisait la manucure avec sa baguette, James jouait avec le vif d'or qu'il avait encore emporté « par inadvertance » de Poudlard ( NDA: Comme si on allait le croire !). Remus avait réveillé Harry et jouait avec. Sirius attrapa le vif d'or et James le regarda, incrédule.

- Quoi, dit-il doucement en récupérant la balle de la main de Sirius.

- Je m'ennuie, répondit Pady.

- Regardes, lui souffla James. C'est Snivelly le témoin de Lucius.

- Oui, mais c'est Bellatrix celui de Narcissa.

- Et alors, demanda Remus.

- Hé, on a un petit loup-garou qui se rebelle, lâcha James à voix basse.

Remus rougit mais ne démentit pas. Il s'ennuyait aussi.

- Que ceux qui sont contre se lève où se taisent à jamais.

Sirius se leva et quitta le rang, tous les regards tournés vers lui.

- Bah quoi ?

James, Remus et Lily essayaient d'étouffer leurs rires.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fabriques, fils indigne ?

- Oh, de quoi tu te mêles ?

- Elle a raison, dit Lucius. Qu'Est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?

- Je vais prendre l'air, fit Sirius comme si cela coulait de source.

Il retourna auprès de Remus et prit Harry avec lui alors qu'il quittait la salle. La moitié des invités riait, dans une tentative désespéré d'être discret, même le prêtromage ne pouvait continuer tellement il riait. Dehors, Sirius enleva sa veste et entoura Harry du vêtement chaud. Il patienta jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie.

- Harry, tes parents et Remus ont une sacré endurance pour survivre à ça.

Enfin,ils sortirent de la salle et Sirius les vit à travers la porte vitrée.

Sirius entra dans la salle de bal et y retrouva ses amis. Ils furent soulagé de le voir. Harry commençait à pleurer. Lily lui donna son biberon et alors que la soirée commençait, James, Sirius et Remus allèrent à la rencontre de Sévérus Snape.

- Coucou Snivelus, lança James.

- Le fait de devenir père ne t'as pas arrangé.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu as espère, demanda Sirius.

- Un sens des responsabilités.

- Ne me fais pas rire, dit Remus. On parle d'un Maraudeur là.

- Toujours avec vos débilités ?

-Débilités peut-être, mais cette fois, personne ne te sauvera. Ni Lily, ni Rusard, promit James.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre leurs baguettes. Sévérus lança le premier jet de lumière qui toucha Remus. Tout le monde les regardait. Lily était au premier rang, Harry dans les bras. D'un regard, elle certifia à Sévérus qu'il n'allait avoir que ce qu'il méritait, qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas. Même si elle était contre l'avis de James. C'était un combat de Mangemorts contre les agents de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott vinrent se placer derrière Sévérus en soutient. Ils avaient aussi leurs baguettes.

- Rejoint nous Sirius, lança Regulus à son frère.

- Non, mais tu rêves Regulus ! On est pas chez toi ici, cracha Remus.

Sirius fut touché par un éclair d'imperium et il luttait contre la voix de Regulus dans la tête.

- _Tues Potter !_

Sirius se tourna vers James et brandit sa baguette puis la lâcha avant de s'avancer vers lui.

- JAMES !

- Bouges pas, ordonna Remus à Lily en essayant de retenir Pady.

Les mains de Sirius prirent le cou de James et serrèrent mais Sirius eut un éclair de lucidité.

- Je t'aime mon frère…

Regulus reprit le contrôle et le força à serrer plus fort.

- _Tues le et rejoint nous !_

_- _NON, cria Sirius enlâchant James.

Il sauta sur Regulus et le frappa le plus possible alors que James et Remus essayaient de neutraliser les alliés de Regulus et Sévérus. Ils n'eurent à stupéfixer Crabbe et Goyle. Ce fut plus dur en ce qui concernait Lucius et Nott. James tomba à terre après avoir été touché par un éclair bleu.

- JAMES !

Sirius ramassa sa baguette et la leva fou de rage.

- STUPEFIX !

Le sort était emplit de sa fureur et il toucha les quatre hommes encore debout. Lily alla vers James après avoir donné Harry à Sirius. Ce dernier, même s'il était très responsable en ce qui concernait Harry, pensa surtout à protéger Lily qui essayait de réveiller son mari et Remus qui était tout près.

- Pousses-toi Lily, je vais lui jeter le contre-sort, murmura Remus d'une voix douce et réconfortante.

Lily chercha la solution dans ses yeux miel et recula un peu. Remus murmura et un éclair doux et doré entoura James. Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Oh la vache ! Ca fait un mal de chien !

Lily le prit dans ses bras et James la rassura doucement. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Sirius pur s'assurer que Harry allait bien. James se leva et Sirius annonça d'une voix forte:

- On y va !

Il mit Harry dans son cosy, emporta l'enfant alors qu'il était suivit par James,Remus et Lily.

- Tous mes vœux de bonheur,cracha-t-il à Narcissa avant d'essayer de sortir.

- Sirius Orion Black ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu vas rester ici et te tenir correctement.

- Certainement pas ! Pour la sécurité de tout le monde, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que parte. Sinon tu sais très bien que ça va mal finir !

- Obéit à ton frère Sirius !

- Ecoute, cria Sirius en se tournant vers sa mère. Espèce de vieille harpie, ça fait longtemps que la snobe et très pourrie maison des Black ne signifie plus rien pour moi ! Oubliez-moi ! Oubliez-moi et rayez-moi de vos vies comme je vous ai rayé de la mienne !

- Si tu ne le fais pas, Regulus va mourir !

- Tout à toujours été pour lui. S'il a promit à Voldemort que je deviendrais un de ses Mangemort, il peut rêver. Tout ce que je serais pour ce malade ce sera un ennemi.

La salle avait tressailli sous le nom de Voldemort.

- Il ne nous fait pas peur et il n'aura pas le pouvoir !

Remus et James observaient Sirius, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi, avec une telle démonstration de fureur et de pouvoir. Pourtant, il était toujours aussi beau.

- On y va, dit doucement James alors que Remus et lui posaient une main sur chacun de ses bras.

Sirius ne bougeait pas. Il les fixait tous de son regard noir. La salle était silencieuse.

- De toutes façons, très peu d'entre vous survivront. Le peu d'entre vous qui sera encore libre verra tomber Voldemort !

Sirius éclata de rire alors que tout le monde le fixait comme s'il était complètement fou.

- Voldemort va tomber, prophétisa Padfoot. A cause d'un enfant !

Sirius quitta la salle alors que Lily le suivait et que James et Remus lançaient un dernier regard noir à l'assemblée. Maintenant, ils allaient avoir un mal fou à calmer Sirius. Une fois chez James et Lily, à Godric's Hollow, ils couchèrent Harry alors qu'il était déjà près de dix heures du soir. Sirius faisait les cents pas dans le salon et Remus le regardait faire. James entra et le contempla un moment.

- Tu veux une bièraubeurre, proposa James.

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

- Remus ?

- Merci James.

James revint bientôt avec quatre bouteilles de bièraubeurre qu'il posa sur la table avant de s'asseoir. Sirius prit sa bouteille et recommença ses cents pas. James but une gorgée quand Lily entra. Remus lui déboucha sa bouteille et elle lui sourit doucement.

- Sirius, calmes-toi, s'il te plaît, demanda Remus en portant sa bouteille à sa bouche.

- Ils m'énervent, ils m'énervent tous ! Je ne les supporte plus…Ils ne se doutent pas que c'est pour ça que je suis parti ? J'ai une autre famille maintenant, fulmina-t-il.

- Sirius…comment Est-ce que tu sais que Voldemort va tomber,demanda James.

Sirius secoua la tête et s'arrêta. Il contempla ses amis et remarqua la main de Lily qui partait la recherche de celle de son mari. Padfoot se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant.

- T'inquiète pas, personne ne te forcera à y retourner, affirma Lily.

- Mon frère va mourir. Voldemort va la liquider lui-même. Je crois que Regulus ne mérite pas vraiment cette attention.

- Toi, tu as au moins la nôtre, le réconforta James en se levant.

Il alla devant Sirius et le regarda dans les yeux.

- On va parler entre Maraudeurs. Comment tu le sais ?

- Il ne peut pas gagner éternellement. Je voudrais aider mieux l'Ordre du Phénix. Seulement j'ai plein d'informations qui ne servent à rien et qui ne seront vérifiées que dans des semaines.

Les trois autres se jetèrent un regard étrange.

- Je ne peux pas en parler, conclut Sirius.

- Je passerais te prendre pour la prochaine réunion, promit Remus.

Sirius acquiesça, leur dit au revoir et sortit sur le pas de la porte où James le raccompagna. Sirius monta sur la moto bleue qui était dans l'allée et tourna la clé avant de regarder James qui était juste à côté de lui.

- Je suis désolé Prongs

- Ecoute Siri, pour moi, le plus important, c'est toi et ma famille. Remus et toi vous êtes mes frères. Je veux juste qu'on soit tous heureux. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu sais si tu neveux pas le dire. Moi je continuerais à te prendre pour mon journal intime aussi longtemps qu'on sera ensemble.

Sirius le prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi longtemps.

- C'est pareil pour moi, affirma Remus.

Sirius se détacha de James et prit Remus dans une étreinte chaleureuse mais triste. Lily y eut droit aussi. Ils entendirent des pleurs à l'étage, par la porte ouverte.

- James, mon vieux, dit Sirius avec un sourire, ton devoir t'appelle.

- Peter et moi passerons te voir bientôt, lui rappela Remus.

- Ca m'était complètement sortit de la tête.

- Je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que je te le dis.

Sirius serra la main à ses amis, fit la bise à Lily et décolla. Il prit la direction du sud-est et reprit la route terrestre uniquement quand il arriva aux abord de sa ville. Il mit la moto dans son garage et monta se coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

-1

Chapitre 4

Comme il l'avait promit, James passa chez Sirius un soir de la semaine qui suivit.

- Bonsoir Pady !

- Entre James, dit Sirius en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer son meilleur ami.

Il fut frappé par un souvenir. Il savait pourquoi James était là.

- Il faudrait qu'on se voit plus souvent.

- Ca va comment Lily et Harry ?

- Ca va. Je trouve que Harry est trop gâté par Lily mais elle dit que non alors…

- Te laisses pas faire James !

- Comment veux-tu que lui dise quelque chose alors que parfois je suis pire qu'elle.

Sirius laissa échapper un rire qui rappelait un aboiement.

- De vous deux, il n'y en a pas un pour attrapé l'autre.

- Seriez-vous mieux monsieur Pady ?

- Moi ? Je suis un modèle !

James éclata de rire. Sirius protégeait Harry comme s'il était en verre et qu'il puisse se briser au moindre évènement. Sirius apportait aux gens qu'il aimait l'affection et la sécurité dont il n'avait jamais bénéficié. James l'avait recueillit chez lui alors que Sirius avait fugué à l'âge de seize ans parce que c'était la fuite, la folie ou le suicide. Il avait opté pour la première solution.

James regarda Sirius un moment avant dermatologiste lui et ses amis avaient grandi et mûri depuis leur dernière sortie nocturne, leur dernière farce. Poudlard leur manquait ainsi que leur unité. Ils se sentaient en sécurité quand ils étaient ensembles.

Sirius eut une pensées meurtrière pour Peter Pettigrow. Il était peut-être déjà un traître à ce moment-là. Pourtant, Sirius devait empêcher James et Lily de mourir. Il fallait qu'il trouve une alternative. Il trouverait plus tard. James le fixait depuis un moment en se tordant les mains. Il hésitait. Sirius lui sourit doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

James plongea son regard brun dans les yeux bleus de Sirius et se souvint d'un tas de choses cils avaient fais à deux, trois, quatre. Il se souvenait qu'ils avaient tous les deux une partie d'eux-mêmes cachée et illégale. Ils étaient des animagis non déclaré. C'était une des nombreuses lois du monde sorciers qu'ils avaient enfreint.

- Sirius, voilà…Lily et moi y pensons depuis un moment et on voudrait savoir si tu serais d'accord de…de…devenir le parrain de Harry ?

- Donc, ce que tu me demandes, c'est d'aider Harry dans la vie, de le protéger, de faire pareil avec ses parents et de l'aimer le plus fort que peux ?

James hocha la tête.

- Je crois mon vieux Prongs que tu as un Poudlard Express de retard.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Je vus aime déjà du plus fort que je peux. Et même si j'avais pas été son parrain, je me serais occupé de lui quand même, ça aurait été plus fort que moi.

- Donc tu es d'accord ?

Sirius fit un signe d'affirmation et James lui sauta dessus.

- Merci, je suis content que tu es dit oui.

Sirius lui lança son plus chaleureux sourire avant parler de Quidditch avec James. Il y aurait bientôt la coupe du monde. L'été qui venait précisément. Seulement avec les agents de Voldemort en faction, ils avaient très peu de chance qu'elle ait lieu. Surtout que les gens préféraient se caché que d'aller voir un match.

- La vie est de plus en plus sombre, dit James. Quelle vie je vais donner à mon fils.

- Oui, tout le monde est corrompu ou tué.

- Je préfèrerais mourir, prévint James.

- Je mourais pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous, affirma Sirius.

- Il faut faire attention, il peut y avoir des traîtres dans l'Ordre comme nous en avons chez eux.

Sirius hocha la tête en pensant à ce que Pettigrow allait faire s'il devenait le Gardien du Secret. Il se souvint de ce soir-là, il était arrivé trop tard et avait découvert les corps de James et Lily puis avait trouvé Harry qui pleurait parmi les décombres de la maison qu'il connaissait bien. Ce coup-ci, il savait que Remus serait de leur côté et que Peter trahirait. Il fixa James, les yeux éteints, et il promit à son ami, dans un souffle que l'autre comprit pas, qu'il les sauverait.

- J'ai peur pour vous, avoua Sirius quand James lui demanda de répéter.

- Je sais qu'on ne lui échappera pas indéfiniment. Une fois, peut-être, mais pas deux. La prochaine fois, nous allons y passer Sirius.

- Je ne le laisserais pas faire.

James sourit gentiment mais il était certain que Sirius tiendrait parole. Il quitta bientôt Sirius et rentra chez lui avant d'annoncer à Lily que Sirius était d'accord d'être le parrain de Harry.

Sirius s'allongea sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête à réfléchir. Il se souvenait du baptême de Harry. Il avait été fait dans l'urgence. Harry n'avait pas de marraine. Lui seul pouvait veiller sur lui avec efficacité. Il n'avait pas refusé le rôle. Il s'endormit avec la pensée qu'il avait raison.

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Il voulait s'échapper. Regulus, Voldemort et la marque des ténèbres avaient peuplé ses rêves. Il voulait ouvrir la porte qui était devant lui. Il devait l'ouvrir, sinon il deviendrait un Mangemort. Il avait fait ce rêve à Azkaban et avant d'y aller. Comment Est-ce qu'il s'en sortait dans ses anciens rêves ? Sa baguette. Il la sortit et lança un Alohomora avant de se réveiller. Il se redressa. Il entendit frapper à nouveau. Il consulta sa montre et réalisa cils étaient au petit matin. Il se leva, toujours en caleçon et alla ouvrir. Il resta stupéfait un moment en réalisant que Remus et Peter se tenaient devant lui. Il se contint et les fit entrer.

- Vais à la douche,dit Sirius en leur montrant le canapé.

Ils s'assirent alors que Sirius pénétrait dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clé et se laissa glisser le long du mur en pleurant. Il se laissa aller à pleurer tout le chagrin qu'il retenait depuis tant d'années, celles à Azkaban et les trois qui avaient suivis. Il y avait bien sûr le moment où il avait merveilleusement cru qu'Harry habiterait chez lui. Il détestait Peter. Il pleurait toujours quand il frappa avec rage dans le mur. Il se déshabilla sous le jet d'eau brûlante. La douche le calma petit à petit. Il finit par rejoindre Remus et Queudver.

- Ca va mieux,demanda Remus.

- Une douche, ça fait toujours du bien.

- James nous a dit qu'il t'avait parlé, lui apprit Peter.

- Oui.

- Il n'a pas voulu nous en parler, il tenait à ce que tu nous le dise toi-même, avoua Remus. C'est quoi ?

- Hein…Euh, ils veulent que je sois le parrain de Harry.

- C'est super, firent Remus et Peter.

Sirius se souvint que quelques temps plus tard Peter allait se blesser au bras gauche. Il n'était pas encore un Mangemort. Il oublia sa rancœur un moment et profita pleinement leur présence.

- C'est qui ce mois-ci, demanda Sirius.

- Pour, fit Remus en essayant de paraître innocent !

Peter étouffa un rire.

- Tu as raté ton coup Moony. Il a pas marché.

- Pourtant, d'habitude, ça marche à chaque fois le coup de l'innocence !

Sirius éclata de rire et s'appuya sur Peter pour éviter de tomber. Il essuya une larme au coin de ses yeux puis finit par regarder Remus dans les yeux.

- Rem, on sait tous que tu as perdu ton innocence il y a bien longtemps.

- Sirius Black, vous êtes un rabat joie.

- Wormtail, Wormtail, Wormtail ! Tu vas apprendre aujourd'hui que bien que les Maraudeurs ont été associé à partir de notre troisième année, James, Remus et moi étions déjà inséparables.

- Vous faisiez déjà des plans foireux ?

- Hé, se défendit Moony, mes plans ont jamais été foireux ! C'est ceux de Sirius qui le sont !

- D'abord, c'est pas vrai, et ensuite il aurait réussit si James n'avait pas sauvé Snivelus.

- Imagines la vie sans lui, dit Peter d'un ton fantasmatique.

- Oh, le pied…un rêve…l'existence aurait un doux parfum de printemps.

- Tu as toujours aimé le printemps Sirius. On peut savoir pourquoi, demanda Peter.

Sirius se redressa et prit un air de conteur avant de commencer.

- Alors, vous savez que j'avais beaucoup de succès à Poudlard ? Et ceci depuis ma première année ? Hé bien le printemps est la saison qui rends les jeunes filles beaucoup plus attractives et nous aussi. Donc j'avais le double de conquêtes au printemps qu'aux autres saisons et c'est pour cette raison que c'est resté et restera ma saison préférée. Ca répond à ta question Peter ?

- Euh…oui, répondit Wormtail en rougissant .

- Et toi, fit Remus.

- Moi quoi ?

- Tu as quelqu'un ?

- Euh…non…

Sirius se leva et prit un carnet de notes et un répertoire.

- Alors voyons…Tu préfères les femmes où les hommes ?

- Euh…hein ? Euh…les femmes…

- Très, très bien, fit Sirius.

- Blonde, brune, demanda Remus.

- Euh…rousse…

Sirius courait sur le parchemin avec sa plume.

- Les yeux, interrogea Remus.

- Verts.

-Cool, on va pouvoir trouver ça !

Sirius saisit le carnet d'adresses et le consulta.

- Nous avons trois solutions. La quatrième étant déjà prise puisque c'est Lily.

- Et, demanda Peter.

Sirius écrivit trois prénoms et adresses sur un parchemin qu'il tendit à Peter.

- Et voilà, on finira par le caser notre Wormtail.

Remus éclata de rire et les fixa avant de s'écrouler de nouveau sous leurs eux niés.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure ?

- A quel propos Pady ?

- Remus, à qui Est-ce que c'est la tour ?

- Euh…je crois que c'est le tien. James est venue le moi dernier. Oui, ce coup-ci, c'est ton tour.

- Merci. Je passerais toute la nuit avec toi.

- Super, on va s'éclater, tu amèneras un jeu ?

- Remus ! Tu es complètement fou en ce moment ? La seule chose que je vais t'amener, c'est une tranquille nuit de sommeil.

- Sirius, en ce moment, tu es assez casse-pied, fit Peter

- Peut-être, mais je vois l'essentiel.


	5. Chapter 5

-1

Chapitre 5

Sirius était revenu en 1979 depuis un bon mois. Il avait revu Peter, Remus et James. Il avait gardé Harry le temps que Lily et James passent une soirée ensemble pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Ils étaient rentrés tard et avaient découvert Sirius qui dormait sur une chaise dans la chambre de Harry alors que l'enfant jouait avec la baguette magique de Sirius avec laquelle il avait fait apparaître des étoiles qui tournait au plafond. James eut un rire en voyant cela et il effaça les étoiles embrassa son fils et alla se coucher.

Le réveil sonna. Sirius se leva, prit une douche et s'habilla pour le baptême de Harry. Il arriva chez James et Lily environ deux heures après. Il y avait été en moto et en plein jour, les motos volantes n'étaient pas des plus discrètes.

- Salut James.

James attendait Sirius depuis une demi-heure dans le froid du quatre décembre.

- Tu en as mis du temps !

- Hé, chacun ses problèmes, c'est pas de ma faute si je suis resté bloqué dans un bouchon.

- Allez, c'est pas grave, viens, Lily n'est pas prêtes non plus de toutes façons.

- Moony est arrivé ?

- Non, tu es la premier.

- Hé, je suis le parrain, fit Sirius comme si c'était la meilleur raison du monde

Le sourire de James s'agrandit et ils entrèrent alors que Lily descendait l'escalier, Harry dans les bras.

- Vous êtes super tous les deux, s'exclama James.

- Tiens, Sirius, dit Lily en lui tendant son fils. Je t'apporte le biberon.

Sirius sourit et regarda Harry faire de même. Il contempla l'enfant pendant un temps puis s'assit dans un fauteuil. James le regarda.

- Tu as surveillé Remus, à la dernière pleine lune ?

- Oui. Il a souffert. Il s'est mordu plus que d'habitude. Tant que nous ne serons plus quatre,ce sera ainsi.

- J'y ai réfléchit justement, annonça James.

Lily entra et tendit le biberon à Sirius qui le déboucha et le donna à Harry. L'enfant posa ses petites mains sur celles de son futur parrain. Lily s'assit près de James.

- Et, demanda Sirius.

- Et je voudrais que nous le fassions tous les deux la prochaine fois.

- Mais c'est le tour de Peter ! Il voudra venir avec nous.

- Non, il a quelque chose de prévu ce soir-là !

- C'est pas possible, on ne prévoit jamais rien ces soirs-là pour Moony ! Et lui…

- Salut tout le monde, s'exclama Remus en entrant.

Il salua tout le monde et s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber, à côté de Sirius.

- Vous parliez de quoi, demanda le loup-garou joyeux.

- D'un certain…

James regarda Sirius d'un air grave.

- Il vaut mieux lui, de toutes façons, il va finir par le savoir un jour.

James hocha la tête.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe, demanda Remus inquiet.

- Nous parlions d'un certain…homme…

- Oui, fit Sirius, un homme de…

- Confiance, demanda Lily ?

- Oui, il est moyen …et il a…

- Deux yeux, dit James brusquement.

- Oui, deux, confirma Sirius. Il a des cheveux aussi !

- Oui, ça, il en a plein !

- Même qu'il se couvrent de poil parfois.

- Parfois, demanda Remus à Sirius.

- Oui, fit James,et puis…bah…il a un nez.

- Seriez-vous sérieusement en train de vous FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE ?

Harry se mit à pleurer, Lily, James et Sirius étaient écroulés de rire et Remus ne comprenait plus rien

- Moony chéri, dit James. On parlait d'un homme de confiance, châtain grisé, aux yeux miel. Ca te va ?

- Et les poils ?

- Il en a plein plein partout les soirs de pleine lune, compléta Sirius

- Ah ah ! Vous étiez en train de comploter dans mon dos, hein ? Je vous y prends, fit Remus avant de faire un geste mélodramatique. Je suis ruiné, ils m'ont trahit !

- Nan sérieusement, dit Sirius, on parlait de tes pleines lunes.

- Et ?

- On a remarqué que tu te mordais plus qu'à l'école; avoua James.

- Ils ont décidé de venir avec toi tous les deux, termina Lily.

- Vous feriez ça ?

- Mon cher Moony,commença James. Serais-je obligé de te redire tous les serments des Maraudeurs ou tu t'en souviens ?

- Merci, dit Remus en souriant.

- Tu peux finir avec Harry, demanda Sirius. Je vais attendre pour surveiller l'arrivé de Peter.

Remus termina de donner à Harry les cents grammes de lait qu'il restait dans la biberon alors que Sirius partait dans le froid.

- Ah, salut Sirius.

- Salut Pete.

Alors qu'ils allaient se donner l'accolade, Sirius frappa par « inadvertance » dans le bras gauche Peter qui eut une grimace de douleur. Sirius blêmit. Ça y était. Peter était un traître. Sa haine reprit le dessus et il décida en un instant de faire comme s'il n'était pas au courant.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave, je me suis coupé.

- Tu devrais montrer ça à Lily.

- Non, c'est bon. Je vais pas en mourir.

_Bien sûr Sirius que je ne vais pas leur montrer ma marque des ténèbres. Et puisque tu n'en meurs pas, j'en serrais pas si sûr à ta place Peter! _Là en étaient les pensées de Sirius quand ils rentrèrent. Ils discutèrent joyeusement jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure du baptême.

Tous les cinq s'ennuyèrent à mourir pendant environ une demi-heure avant que le prêtromage ne passe de l'eau de la forêt de Merlin sur le front de Harry. Il fit ensuite signer des papiers à Sirius, James et Lily.

- A la marraine.

- Il n'en a pas, affirma James.

- Il faut que quelqu'un signe le registre.

- Oh la la ! Je vais le faire, fit Remus en signant sur une page. Voilà, c'est réglé !

- Bien, monsieur Black est donc le parrain de Harry James Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter

Ils purent enfin lui échapper pour aller au Chaudron Baveur.

-Oh, j'ai cru qu'on allait y passer la journée, fit Peter.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

-Bah moi, j'ai un cadeau pour le plus sage et le plus beau de tous mes filleuls.

- Sirius, firent James, Lily et Remus d'une même voix, tu n'as qu'un filleul !

- Vous êtes obligé de casser l'ambiance ?

Sirius sortit de sa poche une boîte de velours rouge. Il en sortit une chaîne en or où pendait un médaillon qui représentait le blason de la maison Gryffondor. Sirius la passa autour du cou à Harry qui la saisit, la porta à sa bouche et commença à baver dessus.

- C'est beau, s'exclama Lily en observant l'objet. Merci Sirius !

- Tu parles, ça me fait plaisir. Sinon je l'aurais pas fait.

- Mon frère, dit James en montrant un doigt qu'il voulait menaçant, si tu continues à faire des cadeaux tout le temps à mon fils, c'est Remus qui devient son parrain.

- D'accord, je vais faire mon possible pour me limiter aux noël et aux anniversaires.

- J'aime mieux ça, fit James d'un air satisfait.

Lily indiqua la gourmette que Harry avait au bras.

- C'est notre cadeau.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Peter.

- Wormtail et moi, on pensait lui offrir un balai, mais on le trouvait un peu jeune alors…Et puis Lily a nous raconté le coup des étoiles alors…

- On a pensé que ce serait bien de lui offrir un truc qui est typiquement sorcier.

- On lui a prit un vif d'or. Si vous le lâchez dans sa chambre, il y restera.

- Grosse erreur, fit Lily. Je crois qu'un jeune père va s'amuser avec plus que son fils.

James lui lança un regard coupable et soupira. Il joignit ses mains comme s'il priait.

- Dis, je pourrais coucher Harry ce soir, s'il te plaît mon cœur, ma chérie que j'aime plus fort que le Quidditch…

- Que le Quidditch peut-être, mais Est-ce que tu m'aimes plus fort que ton balai ?

- Non, mais tu te moques de qui ? Je suis pas comme ça, je t'aime !

James embrassa Lily.

- Tu vois Harry, quand tu seras grand, je t'apprendrais…

- Pas touche Sirius ! Tu apprendras rien de ce genre à mon fils !

- Donc, comme je le disais avant que ta mère ne vienne m'interrompre, je t'apprendra tard à ne pas embrasser ta femme en public.

Remus, Peter, James et Lily eurent un rire moqueur. C'était bien à lui de parler tiens !

Ils s'amusèrent le reste de la journée et rapidement arriva la mit décembre. Avec vinrent les premières neiges et Harry avait grandit, il se tenait assit maintenant et avait douze dents

( NDA: Trop balaise Harry !)


	6. Chapter 6

-1

Chapitre 6 Photo de famille

Noël arriva puis passa. Le nouvel an vint à sa suite. Ce soir-là, ils se réunirent pour fêter la nouvelle année. James, Lily, Remus et Sirius allèrent tous à la réunion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Une fois au quartier général, Lily se dirigea vers son ami Alice Londubat après avoir salué Dumbledore.

- Bonsoir Lily.

- Bonsoir Alice. Ca va Neville ?

-Très bien, il est avec Frank.

Lily jeta un regard au jeune homme et vit l'enfant dans les bras de son père. Il parlait avec Remus alors que James et Sirius discutaient avec Maugrey Fol Œil et Mondingus Fletcher. Lily et Alice furent rejointes par Marlène Mac Kinnon.

- Salut les filles !

Elles se retournèrent vers les jumeaux Gidéon et Fabian Prewett. Ils étaient tous les deux bruns aux yeux noirs et avaient un sourire satisfait et charmeur.

- Vous êtes occupées mesdemoiselles ou vous pouvez nous accorder un temps soit peu de votre temps.

- Gidéon, fit Alice, ça fait un moment que Lily et moi ne sommes plus des demoiselles.

- Seriez-vous mariées belles dames, demanda son frère qui connaissait comme lui la réponse puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux assisté à ces mariages.

- Oui Fabian.

- Avec, demandèrent les jumeaux.

- James, répondit Lily en se prêtant au jeu.

- Frank.

- Frank, James, appelèrent les jumeaux Prewett.

Les jeunes hommes se retournèrent pour voir leurs femmes assaillies par les plus grands dragueurs de Poudlard après Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- Félicitation, vous avez les plus belles femmes du pays.

James laissa échapper un grand rire désinvolte et alla vers les jumeaux.

- Si vous voulez, ma charmante épouse à une sœur.

- Une sœur, intéressant, répondit Gidéon.

- James ! Ne parles pas d'elle.

- Oh Lily, on peut rire un peu, c'est le nouvel an.

- Laisses là où elle est Potter !

- NON, cria James.

Sirius alla vers eux et posa une main sur le bras de son ami. Lily baissa la tête. Elle avait vu la tristesse passer dans les yeux de James

- Lily, fit Sirius d'une voix déçue. Ce n'était pas très gentil. Et toi, James, tu as cherché ce qui t'es arrivé.

Remus acquiesça et donna Harry à Sirius. L'enfant tendit les bras vers son père en s'agitant. James prit son fils et alla rejoindre Dumbledore à une table. Il assit Harry sur ses genoux et lui parla doucement.

- Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise Harry.

- Pourquoi tu l'as appelé Potter, demanda Remus.

- Il n'avait pas à parler de cette harpie.

- Lily, laisses ma mère en dehors tout ça, elle est dans assez de truc comme ça !

Lily eut un rire nerveux en reconnaissant la voix de Sirius. Elle observa un moment James que Dumbledore avait laissé seul avec Harry. James tenait son fils tout contre son cœur. Une main dans le dos et l'autre pour le maintenir à le hauteur de son épaule. Harry avait passé les bras autour du cou de son père. Lily s'approcha doucement et arracha son fils de l'étreinte triste de son père. Elle l'assit par terre et regarda James qui fixait le petit.

- James ? Je suis désolée, affirma Lily en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

Il tourna son regard vers elle. Elle voulait effacer la leur triste et blessée qu'il avait dans le regard. Lily porta doucement sa main à la joue de James.

- Pa ?

L'homme se tourna vers l'enfant qui applaudissait. James sourit.

- Tu m'as appelé ?

Lily sourit doucement et Sirius s'avança.

- Bravo Harry ! Maman a bien réussit.

- Tu as perdu Sirius, railla Lily d'un ton moqueur.

- Lily a apprit à Harry à dire et on a parié qu'elle n'y arriverait pas avant la nouvelle année, hors il est onze heures, expliqua Sirius pour répondre au regard interrogateur de son meilleur ami.

James se pencha sur l'oreille à Lily.

- Oublies tout ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard et il y a deux minutes .

- Dois-je tout oublier ?

- Non, gardes les deux dernières années.

Lily posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et laissa James passer sa langue dans sa bouche.

- Remus, regardes moi ça ! Et on est en public, c'est déplorable !

Sirius prit un air navré. Dumbledore sourit doucement.

- Bandes d'exhibitionnistes, lança Remus.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir tous les deux ? Mais qu'Est-ce que nous allons pouvoir faire de ces deux-là ?

Lily et James se jetèrent un coup d'œil et partirent à la poursuite de Sirius et Remus. Le couple sortit leurs baguettes et un petit duel commença. Lily teinta les robes Sirius en vert.

- A bas les Serpentard, dit Sirius en changeant les cheveux à Lily bleu électrique.

James éclata de rire et Remus profita de la faille pour sauter sur James et le chatouilla. Lily se mit à subir la même chose de Sirius. Tant bien que mal, James commença à punir Sirius de la même manière. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de riposter contre Remus, sa condition faisait qu'il n'était pas chatouilleux.

- Venez, tonna Hagrid,on va faire une photo !

Ils reprirent tous leurs couleurs naturelles. L'Ordre se mit sur plusieurs rangs et le professeur Dumbledore lança un sort ils virent un flash. Harry et Neville jouaient dans un coin quand James et Frank les emmenèrent et les couchèrent dans la pièce voisine.

- Man !

Harry se mit à pleurer.

- Man ! Pa !

James revint vers le lit à barreaux et fit un câlin à Harry.

- Y a un problème, demanda Lily qui avait vu Frank sortir.

- Il nous a appelé.

Lily passa la main dans les cheveux de l'enfant assit dans le lit. Elle l'embrassa et James fit de même avant que Lily ne l'entraîne dehors. Harry pleura un moment puis s'endormit.

- Des nouvelles, demanda Dumbledore.

Tous secouèrent la tête négativement.

- Il y a eu de nouveaux incidents.

- Et en ce qui concerne la prophétie, interrogea Maugrey.

- Harry et Neville sont les seuls à être nés fin juillet.

- Nous n'avons qu'une fois survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres ensemble,dit Lily.

- Ce doit être Neville alors. Frank et Alice ont survécu trois fois.

Ils virent tous l'inquiétude voiler le regard de Frank et Alice.

- Il faut vous protéger. Protéger Neville.

Les parents secouèrent la tête.

Deux heures après, Lily et Alice entrèrent dans la chambre suivies de leurs maris. James vit Lily prendre Harry dans ses bras, il geignit avant que James ne passe une couverture autour de l'enfant. Lily déposa Harry dans ses bras. Ils retournèrent auprès des autres.

- Tu viens à la maison cette nuit, proposa Lily à Sirius.

Il hocha la tête et la suivit. Il enfourcha sa moto volante et James lui tendit le petit qu'il devait ramener. Les parents de Harry transplantèrent Sirius étreignit Remus et le quitta après une ou deux insinuations à la pleine lune.

Remus souriait en voyant Sirius s'éloigner. Une demi-heure après quand ils entendirent le vrombissement de la moto. Sirius leur sourit en leur tendant un Harry bien endormit. Il entra à leur suite et suivit Lily quand elle mena Harry à sa chambre. Elle lui retira la couverture qui l'avait protégé du froid durant le voyage et le mit en pyjama avant de le mettre au lit. En entrant dans la pièce, Sirius vit voleter le vif d'or que Peter et Remus avaient offert au baptême. James les trouva penché sur le lit à barreaux où Harry suçait son pouce en cherchant le sommeil. Lily et Sirius souriait doucement. Quand il aperçut James, Harry s'assit.

- Pa…

James passa sa main sur le visage enfantin et Harry s'accrocha à lui.

- Ah non désolé Harry, mais c'est l'heure de dormir.

James le rallongea, le couvrit et sortit de la chambre avec les autres.

- J'ai passé une bonne soirée, affirma James.

- Moi aussi, confirma Lily en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

- Oui, je suis d'accord, ajouta Sirius. Lily, tu as toujours les cheveux bleus.

- Non !

- Non, je rigole.

Ils allèrent se coucher.

Des pleurs éveillèrent James. C'était Harry. Il se leva, prit sa baguette et alluma quand il entra dans la chambre.

- Pa, pleura Harry en tendant les bras vers lui.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe,demanda Sirius en entrant.

- Rien, Harry a fait un cauchemar.

Sirius se dirigea vers le lit et vit James prendre Harry dans ses bras.

- Je vais le prendre avec nous.

Sirius acquiesça et retourna se coucher.

- Ca va, demanda Lily quand elle sentit James rentrer dans les draps.

- Il a fait un cauchemar, expliqua James en déposant l'enfant entre eux.

Harry prit un doigt à James et une mèche cheveux Lily. Il ferma les yeux alors que ses parents attendaient que sa respiration se fasse régulière.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux dans la matinée, James vit que Lily dormait encore. Il chercha Harry dans le lit mais ne le trouva pas.

- Lily, dit James en la réveillant. Tu es allé coucher Harry ?

- Hein…Euh, non, pourquoi ?

- Il est pas là.

Lily se redressa d'un coup et sortit du lit pour aller dans la chambre à Harry. James arriva derrière elle.

- Tu es sûr que tu l'as prit hier soir ?

- Lily, Sirius est même venu voir pourquoi le petit pleurait.

- Bah, il est où ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Sirius, appela Lily de l'étage.

- Sirius, répéta James.

Ils descendirent dans le salon et trouvèrent le canapé vide. Il y avait juste la couverture à Sirius.

- Il est où ?

- C'est pas grave Lily, on va les retrouver, je vais appeler Remus et …

James fut coupé par un grand rire. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et découvrirent Sirius, tartine un truc bizarre, et Harry, dans sa chaise haute, qui riait aux éclats.

Quand les parents entrèrent dans la pièce, ils restèrent bouche bée et en même temps, ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Lily alla prendre son fils dans la chaise haute et le prit dans ses bras. James s'approcha et posa une main sur la tête de l'enfant et l'embrassa avant d'aller vers Sirius.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on s'est inquiété, demanda James.

- Bah, vous dormiez. Comme je suis monté et qu'il vous appelait. Je me suis dit que vous vouliez peut-être dormir alors je l'ai pris et je m'en suis occupé. Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave, dit Lily, le principal c'est que Harry aille bien.

Sirius baissa la tête,il n'avait pas voulu les inquiéter. Lily passa un bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur le front. Ce simple geste permit à Sirius de savoir qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas. James s'assit en face de Sirius alors que Harry se penchait sur le jeune père en tendant les bras vers lui. James ignora Harry et sortit le grille pain avant de commencer à faire des toasts tandis que Lily leur servait des bols de porridge. Sirius étala de la marmelade sur une tartine et la mangea avant de donner un biberon à Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

-1

Chapitre 7

Une demi-heure après, Lily quitta la cuisine en riant avec Harry dans les bras. James et Sirius l'entendirent parler et se levèrent pour la rejoindre cinq minutes plus tard.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, James et Sirius découvrirent Lily en train de parler pleurer et Harry qui la regardait, un peu comme inquiet.

- Lily, demanda James. Ca va ?

- Oh, James; s'exclama Lily en s'accrochant à lui.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe, interrogea Sirius.

- Marlène. Marlène Mac Kinnon est morte. Doras Meadowes aussi. Ils ont été tué par Voldemort lui-même, expliqua Lily en pleurant. Dumbledore vient de me le dire par cheminée.

- Deux de moins, fit Sirius. Les espoirs de l'Ordre s'amenuisent.

Il se laissa tomber auprès de Lily et James, et les regarda longuement.

- Je vais à Poudlard, annonça-t-il.

- Sirius, qu'Est-ce que tu espère changer, ça ne le fera pas revenir, prévint James

- Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas une mission, il faut que je m'occupe.

- Fais attention, la pria James.

Sirius acquiesça puis transplanta sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard. Quand il passa les portes du hall de Poudlard, le professeur Mac Gonagall l'attendait.

- James et Lily nous ont prévenu de ton arrivée.

- Bonjour Minerva. Je viens voir le professeur Dumbledore. Mais je suppose qu'il sait aussi.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall sourit et conduisit Sirius auprès du directeur.

- Bonjour Sirius,dit Dumbledore en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Tiens bonjour Sirius. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, dit l'un des anciens directeur dans son cadre.

- Bonjour Phinéas. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je suis désolé pour la nouvelle.

Sirius baissa la tête devant Phinéas Nigellus,son arrière arrière-grand-père. Il s'assit.

- Que veux-tu, demanda doucement Dumbledore.

- Je sais que James et Lily sont en danger, même si ce n'est pas immédiat. Je voudrais que vous me confiez une mission.

- Ils m'en ont parlé. Ils veulent la faire avec toi.

- Non, fit Sirius. Ils vous l'ont demandé ?

- Oui. Vous allez veiller sur une des cachettes de Voldemort. C'est ici, indiqua Dumbledore d'un long doigt fin sur une carte.

- Oui. Et qui devons-nous surveiller précisément

- Vous veillerez durant quinze jours à ce qu'aucun membre de notre Ordre ne pénètre dans la forteresse. Il y a un espion parmi nous.

Sirius pâlit.

- Tu penses savoir de qui il s'agit, questionna Dumbledore.

- J'ai une petite idée, mais je ne voudrais pas m'avancer.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. On ne lançait pas d'accusation sans preuves.

- Vous vous rendez sur les lieux dès demain et dans quinze jours,Edgar Bones et son équipe viendrons vous relever.

Sirius hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

- Et Remus ?

- Ca tombe à la pleine lune. Remus aura une autre mission.

- Il faut quelqu'un pour le garder ce soir-là. Et Harry, qui veillera sur lui ?

- Je le confierais à Gidéon et Fabian Prewett.

Sirius parut soulagé. Il veillerait sur Lily et James, et Harry serait surveillé par Fabian et Gidéon. C'était parfait. Il ne manquait plus que d'éviter que Lily et James n'affrontent Voldemort.

- Et Remus ?

- Peter veillera sur lui, affirma Dumbledore.

- Alors c'est bon.

Sirius se leva et posa la main sur la poignée mais n'ouvrit pas la porte. Il se retourna

- Et si Voldemort vient ? Je veux dire, si il vient là où nous surveillons ses troupes ?

- Essayez d'entrer en contact avec ses Mangemorts.

Sirius hocha la tête à nouveau et cette fois quitta réellement le bureau du directeur.

Deux élèves lui rentrèrent dedans.

- Oh pardon, fit la première.

- Sirius ? Bonjour !

- Bonjour Nymphadora.

- M'appelle pas comme ça !

- Très bien Tonks, ma chère cousine. Ne devrais-tu pas être en cours ?

- Si, on y allait.

- Au revoir.

Sirius s'éloigna et quitta Poudlard après une rencontre avec Hagrid

- Tiens, Sirius.

- Bonjour Hagrid.

- Tu es venu voir Dumbledore ?

- Oui, je voulais qu'il me confie une mission. Je vais la faire avec James et Lily.

- Et Harry ?

- Fabian et Gidéon vont s'en charger.

Sirius transplanta chez James et Lily. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Fabian et Gidéon étaient venus chercher le fils Potter.

- Salut Sirius !

- Salut ! Vous venez chercher mon petit protégé ?

- Et oui. Pendant deux semaines, nous serons les heureux gardiens d'Harry Potter, affirma Gidéon.

- Prenez en soin, ordonna James.

- Ou vous ne pourrez plus servir à grand-chose pour l'Ordre à part compter les Mangemorts, prévint Sirius.

- Ecoutes, on te le rends entier et en bon état, essaya de conclure Fabian.

- Arrêtez, dit Lily en entrant avec un sac qu'elle donna à Gidéon alors que James embrassait son fils. Sirius embrassa le bébé à son tour et Lily fit de même avant de confier Harry à Fabian.

Gidéon tendit un porto loin à son frère et transplanta. En comprenant qu'on allait l'emmener, Harry se mit à pleurer en tendant les bras vers James et Lily.

- Pa, appela Harry, Pa !

Sirius vit le visage de l'enfant se couvrir de larmes.

- Man !

Lily se détourna alors que son fils disparaissait. Quand ils ne furent plus que tous les trois. James reporta son attention sur la main qui serrait fermement sa chemise. Il vit alors que Lily pleurait. James passa une main sur ses larmes.

- Il est en sécurité Lily. Allons relever Caradoc et Benjy.

- Nous relevons Caradoc Dearborn et Benjy Fenwick, demanda Sirius.

- Oui, affirma James.

- Nous ne les relevons que demain normalement dit Lily.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, fit James, mais moi, je ne peux pas rester ici alors que Harry n'y ait pas.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Sirius. C'est la première fois que vous le confiez à quelqu'un.

Lily fit un mouvement affirmatif de la tête. Elle savait qu'elle le reverrait dans quinze jours, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait peur pour lui. Sirius posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit doucement. Ils transplantèrent et repérèrent les lieux dans la journée. Ils restèrent un moment avec Benjy Fenwick, bond aux yeux marrons et avec Caradoc Dearborn, roux aux yeux bleus. Ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Rien de très intéressant. Ils ne savaient pas encore qui était l'espion. Sirius pensa à dire à Dumbledore que la marque des ténèbres se trouvait sur le bras de tous les Mangemorts alors que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait aucun moyen de reconnaissance.

Ils se couchèrent tôt et Sirius s'endormit vite alors que Lily et James parlèrent longtemps encore.

- T'inquiètes pas, répétait James à sa femme.

- Tu ne les auras pas ! Serpent ! Harry !

James se redressa et jeta un œil en direction du lit à Sirius. Lily se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit du jeune homme brun. Il se retourna brusquement.

- Remus ? Remus, laisses pas Harry passer. C'est Rogue ! Il a trahit aussi.

Lily jeta un regard à James.

- Touches pas à Harry, cria Sirius en se redressant subitement.

Il resta un moment immobile, à essayer de reprendre son souffle. Il revoyait son cauchemars par pans entiers.

- Sirius ?

Il sursauta.

- Lily ? Tu m'as fait peur.

- Dis, tu en fais des cauchemars depuis un moment, fit remarquer James.

- Ca passera, affirma Sirius.

Sirius se rallongea et Lily passa sa main dans ses cheveux alors que Sirius tenait fermement la main de James. Il finit par se rendormir. Lily et James purent enfin regagner leur lit. Lily se blottit contre James et s'endormit lentement en respirant son odeur qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui la rassurait par sa seule présence. James trouva difficilement le sommeil et demeura une bonne partie de la nuit dans un état de demi veille. James trouvait le lit drôlement petit. Il ouvrit un œil et découvrit Lily tout contre lui. Une main dans la sienne et l'autre sur son torse, elle respirait encore de façon régulière. Elle dormait. Il leva les yeux vers le pied du lit et y trouva un grand chien noir.

- Pady, murmura James.

Le chien dressa une oreille puis s'approcha doucement du jeune homme.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit, demanda Prongs amusé.

Sirius reprit sa forme de beau brun aux superbes yeux bleus ( et c'est célibataire ? )

- J'ai eu peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, alors je me suis dit qu'en animagus, j'ai des sens plus développés alors un simple bruit ou une odeur pourrait me prévenir.

- C'est gentil, fit James en sortant doucement du lit. Réveilles-la doucement. Je vais faire le petit déjeuner.

Sirius acquiesça et s'approcha de la jeune femme rousse. Il la regarda longuement puis se pencha et la secoua délicatement.

- Salut Sirius, dit-elle en le fixant de ses yeux verts émeraudes.

Il se rappela la première fois qu'il les avait revu. Il n'avait pas osé y croire.

- Lèves-toi Lily. James est déjà debout.

Lily tendit la main sur sa gauche et trouva le lit vide mais encore emplit de l'odeur et de la chaleur de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Il vient de se lever, ajouta Sirius en sortant de la pièce.

Il alla rejoindre James et lui dit que Lily arrivait. Lorsque la jeune femme entra dans la pièce, elle trouva son mari et son meilleur ami en train de rire.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant ?

- On se remémorait ce que nous avons appelé la vengeance de Snivelus,expliqua Sirius.

- Tu veux dire la fois où vous avez finit dans la glace et où Lucius a prit cette superbe photo des Maraudeurs en glaçon alors que Sévérus était assit près de James. Je me souviens assez bien du rhume que vous avez eu après.

- Remus n'a même pas été malade, se plaignit James.

Lily laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

- Moi, fit Sirius. Je me souviens de la fois où on l'a prit dans un coin et qu'on lui a dis qu'on savait qu'il était un loup-garou.

- J'ai adoré la tête qu'il a fait, confirma James. Il a pratiquement pleurer de joie quand on lui a répété tous nos serments pour lui assurer qu'on ne le laisserait pas tomber.

- J'ai cru qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes quand tu lui as montré qu'on était des animagus seulement deux ans après.

- Mais non Sirius, c'était un an, c'est Peter qui a mit deux ans.

- On a bien rigolé, c'est en faisant la Carte du Maraudeur.

- Qu'on a réussit à se faire confisquer, dit James en maudissant Rusard jusqu'à la deux centièmes générations.

- Ton fils serra peut-être plus sérieux, affirma Lily.

- Mais nous étions sérieux, se défendirent James et Sirius.

Lily leur lança un regard soupçonneux. Ils allèrent prendre leur garde de la forteresse de Voldemort. Sirius se transforma en chien pour utiliser ses sens beaucoup plus aiguisés, il se cacha dans un fourré où James pouvait le voir mais pas l'ennemi et où il avait une vue parfaite sur l'entrée du Manoir. Tous les soirs, Lily ou James appelait les frères Prewett pour parler et voir Harry. Sirius avait aussi eu l'occasion voir l'enfant qui lui avait souvent sourit.

Ils continuaient à surveiller le Manoir. Rien d'intéressant n'arriva la première semaine mais au début de la seconde semaine, Sirius repéra un Mangemort qui avait un maintient, une odeur et une voix familière. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de Peter. Il n'en avait pas parlé à James et Lily. Il ne pouvait pas le faire.

Cette nuit-là, la veille de leur retour à Godric's Hollow, James avait prit la garde alors que Sirius gardait Lily sous sa forme de quadrupède. Il entendit distinctement un sifflement. Il reconnut la tonalité de la voix de James. Il reprit sa forme humaine et réveilla Lily.

- Hum…Quoi, maugréa la jeune femme.

- James nous appelle. Je crois que Voldemort est là.

Lily se leva, s'habilla, et elle et Sirius furent auprès de James en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire Quidditch.

- Il est là,dit James en montrant une silhouette noire.

Ils se mirent d'accord et transplanèrent devant le Lord Noir. Tels les trois Mousquetaires, ils croisèrent leurs trois baguettes et partirent à l'assaut de Voldemort.

- Coucou, fit James.

Il essaya de stupéfixer Voldemort qui évita le rayon rouge.

- Encore souple pour ton âge, lui lança Sirius.

Seulement le jeune Black ne fut pas assez rapide et fut touché par un éclair de Doloris. Il tomba en hurlant.

- Regulus a dû te rappeler ma proposition Black !

Quand le sort cessa, Sirius vit que son frère était auprès de Voldemort et Lily se battait dos à dos avec James.

- Tu devrais me rejoindre Black !

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Je ne m'appelle ni Regulus, ni Lucius. Et arrêtes s'il te plaît de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités !

Voldemort saisit un Mangemort par le bras droit et le mit à genoux devant lui, brusquement Sirius s'était relevé et il sentit deux mains se poser sur les siennes. Lily et James l'avaient rejoint et apparemment, plusieurs Mangemorts étaient blessés. Il savait très bien que James se débrouillait pas mal au corps à corps, puisque lui-même avait enseigné cet art à son ami. Ses parents avaient tenus à ce qu'il sache se battre à mains nues. Il était le meilleur dans cette discipline alors qu'il n'excellait pas vraiment dans la magie noire.

Voldemort retira la cagoule de l'homme à genou devant lui. C'était Regulus.

- Il dû te prévenir. Je vais le tuer si tu ne me rejoins pas.

- Je suis courant ! Mais si tu es si bien avec la mort, tu n'as pas peur qu'elle t'emporte ?

Voldemort éclata de rire à sa remarque.

- J'ai besoin de gens aussi intelligent que toi Black !

- Snape ne te suffit pas ?

- Je vais tuer ton frère.

- Vas-y ! Tu es sûr de me perdre comme ça.

Un éclair vert frappa Regulus qui s'écroula au sol avec seulement une expression de surprise sur le visage.

- Peut-être que tu ne veux pas, les Potter accepterons peut-être ! Rejoignez moi.

James le regarda et laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

- Non, mais tu rigoles ? Je savais pasque tu avais un sens de l'humour aussi pourri, lui dit James.

Il poussa Lily sur le côté et ils évitèrent un Avada Kedavra.

- Lucius, tu t'occupes de Black ! Je vais voir ce que valent les Potter.

Sirius s mit en garde devant Lucius qui lui lança un éclair bleu. Sirius le prit de plein fouet et tomba à terre.

- Expelliarmus, lança James à Lucius.

Il cassa la baguette de son adversaire en deux. James reporta son attention sur Voldemort et Lily.

- Impedimenta !

Voldemort avait un bouclier de protection mais Lily en avait un pour elle et James. Elle attira Sirius à elle pour le protéger aussi.

- Doloris !

Lily s'écroula ainsi que les défenses qu'elle avait mises en place. Elle resta un moment au sol après le sort puis elle entendit James crier. Du sang lui gicla dessus. Elle sentit une peur envahir son cœur et son âme. Elle murmura un « portus » sur une branchette qui traînait près d'elle. Lily se redressa et vit Voldemort approcher. Elle saisit Sirius et James d'une main, de l'autre, elle rangea sa baguette et prit le portoloin. Elle sentit un éclair vert et meurtrier les effleurer. Vidée, elle se laissa retomber au sol quand le tourbillon de couleurs devint net et qu'elle vit les étoiles au dessus d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers Sirius. Il était inconscient et devait être fiévreux vu la sueur qui perlait sur son visage. Elle tourna difficilement les yeux vers James. Il était couvert de sang et de bleus. Elle regarda les étoiles en sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues puis tout devint noir et elle sombra.

- Albus, appela Minerva Mc Gonagall.

- Oui ?

- Hagrid a trouvé Lily et James Potter ainsi que Sirius Black dans le parc. Ils sont à l'infirmerie.

Le vieux directeur se leva et alla à l'infirmerie où il trouva Madame Pomfresh en train de s'affairer autour de trois lits.

- Comment vont-ils Pompom ?

- Lily Potter est la moins touchée. Elle est en hypothermie, a subit un doloris particulièrement grave, du troisième degré.

- Mais il n'y a que quatre niveau, fit remarquer Minerva.

- Oui, confirma Madame Pomfresh. Et puis il y a le choc émotionnel. James Potter est le pire. Je ne sais pas encore s'il survivra. Sirius Black est fiévreux et a subit un sortilège que je viens de lever.

Dumbledore s'avança vers le lit à Lily. Il vit que les larmes qui auraient dû couler avaient gelées sur sa peau. Madame Pomfresh lui administra une potion et la jeune femme ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle reconnut l'infirmerie et ne prêta aucune attention au directeur penché sur elle. Elle se redressa alors que Madame Pomfresh la forçait à se rallonger.

- James, appelait inlassablement Lily.

Elle aperçut finalement le lit à côté d'elle. Sans que personne ne puisse faire quelque chose, elle se leva et regarda James un moment. Elle passa doucement une main sur son front et l'embrassa avant de murmurer des paroles qu'elle seule comprit. Madame Pomfresh la força à retourner dans son lit. Lily redevint docile, mais ne quittait pas son mari des yeux. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'au moment où Dumbledore allait quitter la pièce.

- Comment va Sirius ?

- Il est à côté de toi. Il est encore fiévreux Mais il s'en sortira, affirma la directeur.

- Est-ce que je pourrais voir mon fils, s'il vous plaît Monsieur ?

- Je vais demander à Fabian et Gidéon de l'amener.

Dumbledore allait de nouveau quitter la pièce quand Madame Pomfresh s'écria:

- Bienvenu parmi les vivants Monsieur Black.

Sirius se redressa un peu, la fièvre le faisait trembler, cela ne l'empêcha pas de voir Lily.

- Ca va Lily, demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme détourna le regard de James pour voir Sirius et finit par hocher la tête.

- Et…Et James, osa demander le Maraudeur.

Lily sentit des larmes couler de plus belle sur ses joues. Sirius le remarqua aussitôt.

- Non, murmura-t-il. NON ! Pas lui !

Lily se leva et alla rejoindre Sirius sur son lit. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleura avec lui un moment.

- Monsieur Black, Monsieur Potter est toujours vivant, lui dit Madame Pomfresh. Il est mal en point.

L'infirmière lui donna une horrible potion qui fit tomber son quarante de fièvre en une heure. Ensuite,il se leva et marcha jusqu'au lit de James et s'assit.

- Je suis désolé James. J'étais sensé te protéger. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Moony va m'en vouloir.

- Non, affirma Lily, c'est Voldemort.

Elle s'assit sur le lit de James et lui prit la main. Sirius ramena Lily à son lit quand elle s'endormit. Il retourna au chevet de son meilleur ami. Il le veilla toute la nuit. Au petit matin, Madame Pomfresh arriva.

- Vous avez dormi ?

- Non, répondit Sirius.

Madame Pomfresh partit dans un long discours sur le fait que dormir était un remède puis examina James avant passer à Sirius. Lily se réveilla bientôt et retourna près de son époux qu'elle ne quitta pas. Elle eut le droit de quitter l'infirmerie dans la soirée et Fabien et Gidéon lui amenèrent Harry vers neuf heures du soir. Bien que l'enfant dormait, Lily le garda dans ses bras toute la nuit. Sirius,ce soir-là, coucha Lily dans le lit voisin et Harry dans le sien. Il veilla de nouveau sur James toute la nuit.

- Tu sais Prongs, Harry est ici. Lily et lui vont bien. Il t'aiment James. Tu dois te réveiller.

Comme la veille, Madame Pomfresh examina James puis Sirius.

- Quand Est-ce que je vais pouvoir partir ?

- Demain Monsieur Black.

- Est-ce que James serra réveillé.

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'est plus en danger de mort, mais son sommeil peut se transformer en coma.

Harry se mit à pleurer. Sirius devina facilement qu'il était perdu. Il se leva et prit Harry dans ses bras. Dès qu'il vit Lily, Harry l'appela en tendant les bras vers elle.

- Chut Harry, maman et papa dorment. Il ne faut pas les réveiller. Ils sont fatigués.

Comme s'il avait comprit, Harry passa un bras autour du cou de Sirius puis posa la têteau creux de son épaule avant commencer à sucer son pouce de sa main libre.

- Lily, entendit Sirius dans un souffle.

- Lily, appela Sirius en secouant la jeune femme. Réveilles toi, James t'appelle.

Lily se leva et alla vers James qui ne réagit pas à sa voix.

- Il dû avoir un éclair de conscience, expliqua Madame Pomfresh quand ils lui racontèrent. La douleur a dû lui faire reprendre connaissance.

Elle alla chercher une potion en vitesse et la donna à James. Harry était toujours dans les bras de Sirius. Une heure après avoir prit la potion, James ouvrit les yeux avec une grimace de douleur. Il vit Lily, Sirius et Harry penchés sur son lit. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul, mais il sentit de nouveau happé par le néant.

- Il n'est pas rester conscient longtemps, s'inquiéta Lily en prenant Harry des bras de son parrain.

- Ce n'est pas grave, au moins,il s'est réveillé,affirma Madame Pomfresh.

- Pa, appela Harry en poussant James.

L'homme n'eut aucune réaction.

- Lily, dit doucement Sirius. Je vais aller prévenir Remus.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda Sirius disparaître derrière un rideau pour s'habille qu'e reporte son attention sur sa famille.


	8. Chapter 8

-1

Chapitre 8

Une fois habillé, Sirius enfila sa cape, embrassa Lily, Harry et James et partit en vitesse pour éviter d'être vu par l'infirmière. Sirius savait qu'il faudrait qu'il soit prudent avec Remus, la pleine lune datait de la veille au soir. Sirius frappa et Remus vint lui ouvrir. Il le fit entrer.

- Remus, il faut que je te parle de James et Lily.

Le loup-garou s'assit et le regarda, les yeux encore plus jaune que d'habitude. Sirius s'assit en face.

- Voldemort est venu. Nus l'avons attaqué et James est au bord de la mort, dit Sirius de façon frustré et inquiète, oubliant toute prudence.

Il avait parlé vite.

- Lily va bien, ajouta l'animagus.

Remus le fixa un moment. Son regard courant sur le corps de son ami qui faisait les cents pas dans son salon. D'un coup, il se leva et plaqua Sirius contre le mur.

- Qu'Est-ce qui te prends, demanda l'homme brun.

Remus ne répondit pas et mordit Sirius jusqu'au sang au niveau de la jugulaire. Il but un peu de sang puis releva la tête et rencontra les iris bleues et perdues de son ami. Remus le lâcha et recula. Qu'Est-ce qu'il avait fait ? La pleine lune était trop proche. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça à Sirius ! Pourtant, Sirius était contre le mur,haletant. Il ferma les yeux et tomba au sol. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains encore couverte du liquide poisseux et rouge dont il avait encore le goût cuivré dans la bouche. L'odeur enivrante envahissait ses narines. Il recula horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait. Il toucha le coin du muret se laissa glisser le long en passant ses bras autour de ses genoux, il devait se battre contre le loup qui était en lui. Le monstre qui avait fait du mal à Sirius. Quand la nuit arriva, Remus avait reprit le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Il alla vers Sirius à quatre pattes et le prit dans ses bras. Il vérifia qu'il était toujours vivant et fabriqua un portoricain le conduirait directement à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Les dernières paroles du brun résonnait dans sa tête. « Qu'Est-ce qui te prends ? ». Quand la sensation étrange quitta son nombril, il était à terre avec Sirius dans les bras, au milieu de l'infirmerie. Il vit Lily déposer Harry sur un lit occupé et se précipiter vers eux.

- Remus, qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle n'avait même pas eu à l'esprit que ça pouvait être lui qui avait fait du mal à Sirius. Il la fixa un moment puis se mit à pleurer.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Lily ?

- Tu l'as mordu ?

Elle mit Sirius torse nu et observa la morsure

- Va chercher Madame Pomfresh, ordonne la jeune femme.

L'infirmière accouru et examina Sirius.

- Déjà qu'il n'était pas tout à fait remit !

- Remit ? De quoi, demanda Remus qui tournait en rond.

- Quand nous attaqué Voldemort, Sirius a été le premier à tomber. Regulus est mort.

Remus observa Lily. Sirius avait perdu son frère. James était au bord de la mort et lui l'avait mordu.

- James, comment il va ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit Lily en se retournant vers Harry qui pleurait. Tu peux t'occuper de lui Remus, s'il te plaît ? Je vais aider Madame Pomfresh.

-Non…Non, Lily. Je suis désolé, mais…mais pas après Sirius. Comment peux-tu avoir confiance ?

- Remus ! Ne sois pas ridicule. Prends cet enfant et occupe-t-en. Ici, dans cette pièce !

Remus saisit Harry et l'assit par terre avant de faire de même. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Remus s'approcha du fils de James et commença à lui raconter son histoire. Avec toute son innocence d'enfant, Harry ne le jugerait pas et ça lui faisait du bien de parler.

- Et j'ai mordu ton parrain, avoua Remus. A cause de moi, il va devenir un loup-garou. Je lui ai transmit une véritable malédiction.

- Moi, j'appelle ça de la chance quand on voit qui était le premier lycan, murmura James.

Remus releva la tête et Harry tendit les bras vers le lit en souriant.

- Pa !

Il décida de mettre Lily au courant de sa découverte.

- Man ! Man ! Appela Harry.

Lily se retourna et vit que Harry montrait le lit de son père d'une main. Elle s'approcha et vit que James était réveillé. Elle le serra contre elle.

- Lily, desserres, je veux pas mourir par élan d'affection.

Elle le lâcha mais lui prit la main. Remus se releva et déposa Harry sur lit.

- Dis donc,tu n'es pas sensé être au bord de la mort toi ?

- Moony, laisses moi dormir, je suis fatigué.

- Dors James. Tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir besoin,avoua le lycanthrope. J'ai mordu Sirius.

- Sirius, murmura James.

Il avait du mal à parlait ressentait de façon très aigu la douleur. Il se redressa et eu un vertige auquel il ne prêta aucune attention, il posa un pied à terre et s'effondra en se cognant la tête.

- James !

Lily le sur le lit avec l'aide de Remus. La jeune femme s'approcha de l'infirmière et lui annonça que James avait essayé de se lever mais qu'il était retomber, inconscient. Son regard resta sur Sirius tout au long de son explication.

- Sirius, comment va-t-il ?

- Il va s'en remettre.

Madame Pomfresh retourna s'occuper de James. Même s'il s'était de nouveau éveillé, elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il serrait retombé inconscient après quelque temps. Le fait qu'il s'était cogné la tête n'eu aucune conséquence sur son état de santé. Madame Pomfresh se tourna ensuite vers Remus qu'elle toisa un moment du regard, le faisant baisser la tête de culpabilité.

- Vous n'étiez pas sous votre forme loup-garou quand c'est arrivé n'Est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit Remus. J'étais humain.

- Bon, une potion vient d'être inventée pour les loup-garou, pour rendre leur transformation moins douloureuse. C'est la potion tue-loup. Je vais en donné à Black et il pourra rester comme avant.

- A part la cicatrice, rectifia Remus.

- Vous pouvez aller le voir, il est conscient.

Remus s'approcha du lit et regarda Sirius qui avait l'air en colère. Remus le comprenait.

- Euh, ça va, demanda-t-il timidement.

- Tu parles ! Merci Remus, franchement merci, répliqua Sirius. Je venais de m'évader et toi, tu me ramènes ici !Vive l'amitié franchement ! Et on ose appeler ça un ami !Tu pouvais pas me laisser crever en héro sur ton superbe tapi bleu, non ! Il fallait qu'il me livre au pire gardien de prison, Môssieur !

Sirius sourit à Remus

- Ca va Moony, fais pas cette tête, je rigole. On fera les pleines lunes ensemble mon vieux.

Remus lui sourit doucement.

- Tenez Monsieur Black. Buvez tout ! Et d'un seul coup.

Sirius vida le verre d'un trait, il savait que sinon, elle ne le lâcherait pas. Elle lui donna ensuite une potion de sommeil sans rêves et Sirius sombra dans la béatitude d'un sommeil réparateur.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapitre 9

Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il voyait floue. Une femme douce lui mit ses lunettes sur le nez avant de l'embrasser. Quand elle se redressa, il la reconnu, la trouvant plus belle que jamais et Merlin ! Qu'Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ! Il sentit une petite main sur son ventre et il tourna la tête pour voir son fils. Il vit aussi un jeune homme brun, son meilleur ami, et un autre homme châtain qui était son petit loup préféré. James Potter se redressa sur son lit d'infirmerie.

- Euh, on est quel jour, demanda-t-il.

- Alors nous sommes le quinze février et il est deux heures de l'après-midi, l'informa Sirius.

- Le quinze février ? Mais alors j'ai dormit pendant …

- Et oui,dix jours mon petit Prongs, que le temps passe n'Est-ce pas ?

James réfléchit un moment.

- Harry a sept mois alors ?

- Oui, autant que quand tu t'es pratiquement fait tué par Voldemort, confirma Lily.

- Qu'Est-ce que j'ai raté, demanda James.

- Harry sait dire Sirius, se venta le parrain.

James éclata de rire et se redressa. Il eut un léger vertige puis attira son fils à lui et lui fit un gros câlin.

- De l'air, tout le monde dehors, ordonna Madame Pomfresh. Je veux être seule avec Monsieur Potter.

- Mon vieux Prongs, tu as une touche, lui dit Sirius en prenant Harry sur le lit avant de partir.

Le pauvre Prongs en question eut juste le temps de voir Remus passer son pouce sur sa gorge en signe de mort et puis il ne vit plus que son pire cauchemar, une infirmière qui pourrait faire détraqueur.

Après avoir montrer trente six phénix à James Potter, qui était sûr d'avoir misé sur le mauvais centaure, elle lui annonça qu'il pourrait partir le lendemain s'il n'avait plus de vertige. Comment elle le savait, d'abord, qu'il avait des vertiges ? Alors qu'il était resté un vrai langue de plomb ! Sur ordre et supplication de James, Sirius usa de son charme légendaire pour époustoufler Madame Pomfresh et permettre à James de rentrer chez lui.

Une fois dans son salon avec sa femme, son fils et ses deux amis, James se détendit.

- Il paraît que tu as mordu Sirius,Moony ?

- Oui, mais, ça va, il ne sera pas un loup-garou.

- Je suis étonné que tu ne t'en veuille pas plus que ça.

- Tu rigoles, il s'en voulait à mort, lâcha Sirius. Alors comme j'aurais qu'une petite cicatrice, je lu ai dit que ce n'était vraiment pas grave.

- J'ai cru que tu étais mort, avoua Remus. Je ne t'ai pas touché pendant cinq heures. Tout ce temps,tu n'as pas fait un mouvement. Je te croyais vraiment mort.

- Je t'ai pardonné Remus . Je ne peux pas te pardonner pour toi-même. Ca c'est à toi de le faire.

- Tu es quelqu'un de génial Sirius.

-Je sais,qu'Est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis beau, intelligent, beau, riche, beau, humble et je crois que j'ai oublié beau aussi.

James, Lily, Remus et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Sirius accompagna Remus au Ministère de la Magie et ils y croisèrent Cornélius Fudge, le futur Ministre de la Magie ( NDA: moi, je le verrais plutôt en Ministre de la Connerie, mais après tout, j'y suis pas. …Ouin !)

- Bonjour Monsieur Lupin, Monsieur Black, dit le futur Ministre en leur serrant la main.

- Bonjour, répondirent les Maraudeurs.

- Monsieur Lupin, je voudrais votre avis sur le nouveau statue demandé par les Aurors.

- Honnêtement, mes amis Sirius et James sont Aurors. Je ne vous dirais donc pas de refuser. Demandez onc l'avis du professeur Dumbledore, suggéra Remus.

Cornélius hocha la tête et les quitta.

- Notre petit Moony national serait-il monté en grade ?

- Un jour, je lui ai donné mon avis sur un truc sans importance et depuis j'ai l'impression d'être un saint, il prend tout ce que je dis comme parole de Merlin.

Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui lança un regard compatissant.

Ils furent rattrapés par une note de bureau. Sirius la saisit et reconnut l'écriture régulière Lily.

- Vas-y tout seul Moony . James, mon éternel coéquipier m'appelle au secours !

- Mais c'est l'écriture de Lily !

- Le fait que ce soit notre secrétaire ne rend-il pas la chose évidente, demanda Sirius moqueur.

- Je croyais qu'elle était toujours en congé maternité pour Harry.

« Et c'est moi qui débarque de quinze ans plus tard » pensa Sirius à demi-désespéré.

- Bon, je vais voir.

Sirius monta deux étages. Il entendit la voix de James de l'ascenseur.

Quand il entra dans le couloir des Aurors, Sirius croisa Edgar Bones, un membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Salut Edgar. Tu saurais pas qui est avec James ?

- Si,c'est Barty Croupton. James lui crie dessus depuis vingt minutes et Lily essaie de le calmer.

- Ils m'ont appeler au secours, je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Sirius entra dans son bureau sans frapper et tout le monde se tut à son entrer. Seule Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe , interrogea l'animagus chien.(Non déclarer évidemment sinon c'est pas marrant!)

- Il veut que nous allions faire une mission pour arrêter un sorcier qui a prophétiser la fin du monde par Voldemort sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Toutes façons on va tous crever , dit Sirius à James.

- Je suis désolé, fit son ami, mais on a pas bossé comme des dingues à Poudlard et à l'académie des Aurors pour finir ramasseurs de Fin du Monde.

- Vus devez y aller, c'est votre travail, cria Croupton.

- Non,gronda James ! Mon boulot, c'est d'arrêter les vrais méchants. Pas les pauvres clochard qui espèrent que le monde vase écrouler !

- C'est un ordre !

- Et alors, dit Sirius.

- OBEISSEZ !

- On ne reçoit nos ordres que du département des Mystères ou d'Alastor Maugrey, cracha James.

- James, dit doucement Lily.

- Quoi, cet abrutit, qui est pire qu'un Mangemort, se prend pour Merlin tout puissant parce qu'il est directeur du département de la Justice Magique !

Ca commençait vraiment à énerver Sirius.

- Y a une procédure,cria le Maraudeur. Soit vous la respectez, soit vous vous cassez !

Sirius ouvrit la porte et la désigna. Il savait au regard de Croupton qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, mais s'il y avait bien une règle des Black qu'il avait toujours respectée, c'était bien « Un Black ne se fait jamais dominé. »

Sirius claqua la porte derrière Croutpon et soupira.

- Doux Merlin ! Que ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrêtes.

Lily rie un instant puis se tourna vers James.

- Tu es en colère ?

- Lily, il me prend pour son larbin, ça fait un mois et demi, deux mois qu'il essaie de nous refiler ses missions à deux morilles là ! Ca va bien.

- Il a toujours pas réussit, ajouta Sirius avec un sourire fière.

- Bah, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va réussir. On est des Maraudeurs.

- Nous, tout ce qu'on fait, ça à de la classe, conclut Sirius. Lily secoua la tête et retourna derrière son bureau.

- En fait, j'ai servit à rien, dit Sirius.

- On devait te voir de toutes façons, affirma Lily.

- Est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ?

- Tu me proposes un rancard Prongsy, fit Sirius en papillonnant de la paupière vers lui, les mains entre les genoux.

- Oui, avec belle-mère, répondit James avec un rire.

Sirius fit la grimace et Lily lui envoya un regard sévère qui laissa le pauvre Sirius Orion Black penaud.

- Tu pourrais aller chercher Harry là-bas ?

- Il y aura ta sœur Lily chérie,l'informa James avec douceur pour ne pas se prendre les foudres de sa déesse.

- Bah,c'est ok alors, fit Sirius impatient. Depuis le temps que vous en parlez…Je veux la voir.

- Comme quoi que … Maintenant je sais que tu es un psychopathe fou dangereux comme le dit ta mère, s'exclama Lily.

- Elle est si terrible ?

- Tu n'as pas idée,intervint Prongs. Déjà, pour elle, tout ce qui est magie est bannie et nous rends tous complètement fous et abruti. Elle est comme ceux de ta famille, mais à l'envers.

- Tu veux dire que au lieu que ce soit les moldus, les gens inférieurs, c'est nous les sorciers ?

James et Lily approuvèrent.

- Mais c'est débile; s'écria Sirius. Finalement, après réflexion je veux pas voir ta sœur Lily !

- Tu vas aller chercher Harry tout de même ?

- Oui, mais c'est pour la bonne cause alors !

Sirius était en train de terminer son rapport quand Lily s'approcha.

- Sirius, il est six heures.

- Oui et alors ?

- Tu as rancard, intervint James avec un grand sourire.

- Je termine et j'y vais.

Il signa le rapport et le tendit à Lily.

- C'est pour Maugrey. J'y vais, dit Sirius en prenant sa veste. Je vous attends chez vous avec lui.

Sirius sortit des locaux du Ministère et transplanta devant chez Monsieur et Madame Evans. Il les avait déjà vu, une fois à la gare de King's Cross à la fin de leur cinquième année et au mariage de James et Lily. Il frappa.

- Bonjour Sirius, entrer, l'invita Madame Evans.

Colline Evans était rousse aux yeux bleus et avait donné son charmant sourire à sa fille. Sirius s'exécuta et suivit la grand-mère de son filleul jusqu'au salon où jouaient deux enfants. Il y avait Harry et le second devait faire trois fois sa largeur.

- Bonjour, dit Sirius à la femme au visage chevalin qui était assise près du feu, dans un fauteuil de velours bordeaux.

- Rius, s'exclama Harry en le voyant.

L'enfant tendit les bras vers lui.

La mère de Lily l'avait laissé en plan avec Harry, un gamin et une inconnue. C'était pas la joie. Il s'approcha de Harry et lui tint les mains afin qu'il puisse se tenir debout. Son filleul lui sourit et Sirius fit de même.

- Bonjour Monsieur Black, dit Monsieur Evans en entrant dans le salon.

Sirius se redressa et serra la main à l'homme brun qui se tenait en face de lui. Sirius l'étudia un moment et il trouva certaines caractéristiques physiques qui étaient les mêmes que Lily, comme la couleur des yeux, la formes de visage.

- Voici ma fille aîné, Pétunia. Elle s'est mariée aussi.

Sirius serra la main à Pétunia Evans ou …En fait il ne connaissait pas son nom actuel.

- Là, c'est son fils Dudley.

Le jeune homme brun acquiesça et se tourna à nouveau vers son filleul.

- Il a été sage, demanda-t-il.

- Un véritable petit ange, avoua Madame Evans.

Dudley s'approcha de Harry qui lui jeta un sort pour le repousser.

- Harry, gronda Sirius en s'accroupissant près de l'enfant. Tu n'as pas le droit! Tu es trop petit!

Harry baissa la tête et passa une petite main dans ses cheveux. Comme le faisait James quand il était désolé ou angoissé.

- Pas de magie, ajouta Sirius plus doucement en menaçant le jeune (très jeune) sorcier d'un doigt. Pas avant l'école.

Harry lui jeta un regard repentant puis lui tendit les bras. Sirius lui fit un câlin.

- Merlin, se désola l'animagus, que je peux être magnanime parfois !

- Tu vois, dit la sœur à Lily en s'adressant à son père. C'est une tare. Il a voulu tuer mon fils.

Sirius observa une seconde l'autre enfant qu'il avait baptisé le cochonnet. Il n'avait rien. Harry avait sûrement usé d'un simple extrio.

- Il n'a rien, affirma Sirius.

- Bien sûr,allez-y, défendez le ! De toutes façons vous êtes pareil!

- Vous avez de la chance Madame que ne sois pas mon frère. Il y a, de l'autre côté, des sorciers moins patient que moi, prévint Sirius.

- Comment vont Lily et James, demanda Madame Evans pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Bien, très bien.

- Nous n'avions plus de nouvelles depuis longtemps,ajouta son mari. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter.

Sirius sourit. Lily ne devait pas avoir avoué à ses parents qu'il y avait la guerre et qu'elle exécutait des missions pour le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Ce n'était pas à lui de le leur dire, c'était à Lily de le faire.

- Vous resterez bien dîner, proposa Monsieur Evans en consultant sa montre.

- Euh,je ne sais pas,il faut que je ramène Harry. Mais…

- Mais James nous a dit que vous le gardiez pour la soirée, dit Madame Evans.

Sirius ne voulait pas abuser de l'hospitalité de Monsieur et Madame Evans. Pourtant, les parents de Lily insistaient. Il finit par accepter. Un homme blond, gras et avec une énorme moustache arriva. Monsieur Vernon Dursley dans toute sa splendeur ( NDA: enfin, c'est très glorifiant pour lui, beurk ! Et heureusement que le procédé de l'ironie a été inventé,sinon, avec lui, on l'aurait inventé ). Pour que Sirius soit vraiment désespéré, les Dursley restèrent aussi dîner. Sean Evans invita les convives à s'installer autour de la table. Sirius prit Harry et suivit Colline Evans pour gagner la salle à manger. Il mit l'enfant dans la chaise haute libre alors que Pétunia mettait Dudley dans la seconde. Sirius gagna la cuisine et proposa son aide à Sean pour mettre la table. L'homme accepta et lui tendit les assiettes qu'il étala sur la table. Sean arriva avec les couverts et sa femme avec les verres. Pétunia mit un peula main à la patte, mais Sirius en fit bien plus qu'elle. Quand Sirius et Colline vinrent s'asseoir, Dudley entre ses parents et Harry entre Sean et Vernon. L'animagus ne dit rien et sa plaça à droite de Madame Evans. Dudley lança sa petite cuillère à la figure de Harry qui se mit à pleurer en fusillant son cousin du regard.

- Rius, pleura Harry en se calmant.

Vernon et Pétunia ne dirent rien à leur fils, ce fut Sean qui s'en chargea, changeant Harry de place, le mettant entre lui et Sirius.

- Que faîtes-vous dans la vie, demanda Colline à Sirius.

- Euh, je suis le coéquipier de James, dit-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Devant les deux êtres anti-magie présents, il ne voulait pas révéler tous les fondements de leur société. Sean s'accouda à la table et se servit un verre d'eau.

- James ne nous a jamais dit ce qu'il faisait et Lily nous a dis qu'il était un peu comme un policier.

Sirius réfléchit. Bon, ce n'était pas si terrible. Il devait répondre à la question en plus maintenant. Il était un peu comme piégé.

- Je suis Aurors, dit-il. Les Aurors ne sont pas vraiment l'équivalant de vos policiers. Notre Ministère…

- Vous avez un Ministère, demanda Colline.

- Oui. Ministère de la Magie est divisé en plusieurs départements. Les Aurors dépendent du département des Mystères. C'est qui chez vous équivaut au secret défense. Personne ne sait vraiment ce que sont les recherches menées dans notre départements. Seulement les Aurors ne forment un service du département. Nous traquons et enfermons à Azkaban les sorciers les plus dangereux.

- Azkaban, demanda Pétunia comme si cela lui rappelait quelque chose.

- Oui, c'est la meilleur prison sorcière parce qu'elle est gardée parce que nous appelons des détraqueurs.

Harry fit une grimace.

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est, demanda Sean.

- Ce sont des créatures qui se nourrissent de nos souvenirs heureux et font ressurgir les pires de notre vie en nous emprisonnant dans notre désespoir et ils peuvent nous…

Sirius s'arrêta et baissa la tête. Il se souvenait de ça aussi, il avait faillit…perdre son âme.

- Que peuvent-ils faire ?

- Ils peuvent vous mettre dans un état où vous êtes pire que mort Monsieur Evans, avoua Sirius.

- C'est-à-dire, dit Colline.

- Ils vous embrassent et avalent vôtre âme. Alors vous n'êtes plus rien. Vous n'avez plus de souvenirs ni rien et pourtant,vous continuez à vivre. Votre justice dispense la mort, la notre nous fait embrasser.

- C'est horrible, affirma Colline.

- Oui, le pire,c'est pour vous, expliqua Sirius. Vous ne pouvez pas les voir…

Cela jeta un froid.

- Lily nous a parlé d'un sport, annonça Sean après un temps.

- Le Quidditch, confirma Sirius avec un sourire.

Harry se mit à sourire et à applaudir.

- Oui Harry, un jour, tu seras un aussi bon attrapeur que ton père ! En faite,ajouta-t-il pour les autres. Le Quidditch a des règles très simple même s'il est très compliqué d'y jouer.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de table et retournaient au salon, Madame Evans lui demanda de montrer sa baguette. Sirius sortit le morceau de bois fin et gracieux. Harry tendit les bras vers la baguette que Sirius lui tendit.

- Mais tu ne fais pas de magie, imposa-t-il.

Harry lui sourit et porta la baguette à sa bouche.

Au milieu de la conversation, Sirius tendit soudainement la main en avant et la referma sur un éclat doré. Harry, qui riait depuis un moment arriva à quatre pattes. La baguette à Sirius au milieu du salon, sur le tapis. Le sorcier se leva, la rangea dans sa poche et montra aux autres le vif d'or qu'il avait dans la main.

- C'est un vif d'or, expliqua-t-il. Une des balle de notre sport.

Il se tourna vers l'enfant, son filleul.

- Viens là Harry, dit Sirius en la prenant sur ses genoux. Je n'avais pas dit pas de magie par hasard ? Tu es bien comme ton père. James était pareil à l'école.

- Donnes, fit Harry.

- Certainement pas.

Sirius ressortit sa baguette et fit disparaître la balle. Harry lui lança un regard déçu puis il posa sa tête contre le torse de l'homme brun. Il se mit à sucer son pouce alors que son autre main jouait avec la manche de son parrain. Il finit par s'endormir. Aux alentour de onze heures, Sirius s'excusa et partit. Madame Evans lui proposa une couverture pour que le petit ne prenne pas froid sur la route.

- Non, merci, c'est bon, je vais rentrer directement.

- Mais ils n'habitent pas à côté, fit remarquer Sean.

- Oui, mais je rentre par la magie. Pour la sécurité de Harry, précisa Sirius.

Il prit le sac que lui tendait Colline et alla sur la pas de la porte où il transplana


	10. Chapter 10

-1

Chapitre 10

Il était dans le salon à James et Lily. Il déposa les affaires de Harry, monta et le mit au lit. Il les attendit dans leur bibliothèque. Il lisait un livre sur le pouvoir de l'étincelle de vie quand James l'appela.

- Bonsoir, vous deux !

- Salut Sirius, ça s'est bien passé, demanda Lily alors que James montait embrasser Harry.

- Il se sert beaucoup de la magie pour son âge, dit Sirius.

- Je sais, mais on arriva pas à le stopper, il adore ça. Comme son père.

- Par contre Lily, je suis resté chez tes parents un moment, il y avait ta sœur et le cousin de Harry. Ils sont méchants entre eux ! Harry s'est prit une petite cuillère et il a lancé un extrio à son cousin.

- Oui, ils ne s'aiment pas beaucoup. En revanche Harry nous aime plus que Dudley aime Pétunia.

- Lily, je te jure que c'est pas dur !

- Pas besoin de jurer Sirius, on te croit, affirma James de retour, en s'installant dans le canapé avec les deux autres.

Au bout d'un moment, Lily se leva et leur dit bonsoir.

- Tu vas te coucher ?

- Oui, James, il est une heure et demie et je suis fatiguée.

- Tu m'attends un peu ?

Lily s'assit sur les genoux de James et se laissa bercer par les voix de son mari et de Sirius. Elle s'endormit.

Sirius bailla.

- Tu vas rester là, proposa James. Moi et la belle aux bois dormant on va aller dans notre chambre.

Sirius acquiesça. James remonta, Lily dans les bras.

Il était secoué comme un prunier. Sirius ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir Remus qui était dans un état étrange.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a, interrogea l'animagus d'une voix ensommeillée en baillant.

- Edgar est mort.

Sirius contempla son ami. Il était livide. Il avait les yeux légèrement rougis. Il avait dû verser quelques larmes.

- Mais…Mais Edgar…

- Sirius Edgar Bones est mort. J'ai trouvé son corps vers Liverpool.

- Non…

Sirius baissa la tête et sentit ses yeux le brûler. Il avait des larmes sur les joues. Remus le prit dans ses bras. Edgar avait été dans leur classe, leur maison, leur dortoir. Ils avaient fait Poudlard ensemble. Et il était mort…C'était Edgar qui empêchait Peter de couiner la nuit…Frank devait être dans un de ses état ! Edgar était son meilleur ami.

- Lily et James sont au courant ?

- Sirius, tu es le premier que j'ai vu, tu es le premier au courant, avoua le lycanthrope.

Sirius hocha la tête et tous deux montèrent l'escalier. Remus alla chercher Harry tandis que Sirius réveillait James et Lily. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq dans la cuisine. Les quatre adultes devant leur café alors que le petit tétait son biberon.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose,commença Remus. Dumbledore avait envoyé Edgar Bones chez les vampires pour en faire des alliés et les Mangemorts l'ont tué à son retour, sur le chemin.

James et Lily laissèrent comme leurs amis couler quelques larmes de chagrin. James se tourna vers Harry et lui prit son biberon, il avait besoin de s'occuper. L'enfant ronchonna puis pleura. James le prit sur ses genoux et lui rendit son petit déjeuner alors que son fils s'accrochait à son bras d'une main.

Sirius comprenait que Harry et Lily étaient les points d'attaches de James. Ce qui faisait qu'il était du côté de Dumbledore. Ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait jamais cédé et ne céderait jamais à Voldemort. Sirius comprit une fois de plus pourquoi cet homme était son meilleur ami.

Durant le mois suivant, malgré la disparition de Benjy Fenwick et d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Sirius continuait à faire des recherches par rapport à l'étincelle de vie. Cette histoire l'intéressait beaucoup. La solution était peut-être encore Peter Pettigrow.

Il poussa un soupir et se leva. Aucune information ne se trouvait plus dans le livre qu'il avait emprunté à James. Il transplana aux grilles de Poudlard.

- Bonjour Monsieur Black !

- Professeur Mc Gonagall, vous êtes ravissante.

Sirius déposa un baiser sur le dos de la main de l'enseignante, la faisant rougir. Il eut un sourire charmeur et satisfait. Il adorait faire rougir les femmes. Surtout celles qui se contrôlaient aussi bien que le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Il la quitta sans un autre mot. Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Il avait toujours les superbes atouts qu'il possédait à Poudlard, pourquoi Sirius Black était-il encore célibataire ? Il était habillé avec classe, il se dégageait de lui une élégance, une prestance, un pouvoir et un respect que peu de sorcier pouvait se vanter d'avoir. Il gagna rapidement la bibliothèque, prévint Madame Pince de sa présence avant de jeter un sort qui fit venir à lui deux gros volumes concernant l'étincelle de vie. Ils s'intitulaient _le feu de la vie I et II_ par Aqua Dead. Il commença à lire.

James transplana chez Remus. Il le trouva dans son lit. Il se remettait encore de la pleine lune.

- Remus, dit doucement James alors que des yeux miel se fixaient sur lui. Est-ce que tu as vu Sirius ?

Remus se redressa sur un coude.

- Euh…je crois…attends…

Il s'assit, posa la tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Ca va, demanda James.

- J'ai vu Sirius. Il m'a surveillé…euh… à la pleine lune. Il m'a parler de te sauver. Il m'a juré que cette fois-ci je ne serais pas le dernier.

- Le dernier de quoi ? Me sauver de quoi ? Comment ça cette fois-ci ? Il est où ?

- Poudlard, je crois.

- Dors Remus. Je vais régler ça avec ce foutu Maraudeur !

Remus lui sourit, bailla puis retourna dormir. James le couvrit, le vent de mars pénétrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte. Il transplana à Poudlard. Sirius avait disparu depuis une semaine. Une semaine que ce sale clébard borné ne donnait pas de nouvelles !Mais pour qui Est-ce qu'il se prenait ? Il n'a pas comme dans l'idée que nous allions nous inquiéter, nous ? NON! Môssieur, sous prétexte qu'il était un Black, pouvait disparaître, hein ? Hé bien je jure sur la tête de Harry qu'il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça celui-là !

James pénétra dans le hall de l'école et croisa Rogue.

- Salut Snivelly. Tu n'aurais pas vu un crétin brun aux yeux bleus qui s'appelle Sirius par hasard ?

- La ferme Potter !

- Il est où ? Insista James en menaçant Sévérus sous les yeux de environ cents élèves, de sa baguette.

- Comme si je le surveillais Po…

- Messieurs, intervint Dumbledore en haut de l'escalier de marbre.

James se mit droit et inclina la tête devant le directeur.

- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, je cherche Sirius, avoua James. Il a disparu depuis une semaine.

- Il est ici. Allez à la bibliothèque James. Et évitez d'attaquer toutes les personnes que vous croiserez.

- Bien Albus, approuva James en montant les marches quatre à quatre.

Il gagna la bibliothèque en quatrième vitesse et quand il repoussa les lourds battants de bois de chêne qui fermaient la pièce quand il entendit un cri de triomphe venant des dédales obscures de la salle. Il se dirigea vers le cri. Il en resta stupéfait quand il découvrit ce qui était censé être Sirius Black. Il était complètement débringué. Sa chemise était à moitié ouverte, ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et il avait une barbe de la semaine. Il était cerné et ne semblait pas avoir quitté les lieux car des bougies fondues se trouvaient sur la table en grande quantité. Sirius attrapa une plume et un parchemin avant de recopier deux ou trois pages à toute vitesse à la suite d'un paragraphe. Il apposa ensuite un nombre en bas de la page. Il poussa un nouveau cri de victoire puis vit James qui enjambait les lourds volumes pour atteindre son meilleur ami.

- Que…qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te cherche figure toi !Lily est au Ministère avec le petit. Elle te cherche. Nous te cherchons tous depuis une semaine. Remus était couché quand je l'ai vu.

James s'avançait toujours au devant de son ami

- Tu n'avais pas comme dans l'idée que nous allions nous inquiéter ?

- Bah, euh…J'y avais pas vraiment réfléchit…Je voulais des compléments d'infos et…

- Tu n'as aucune excuse ! De quoi veux-tu me sauver ? C'est quoi le coup de « cette fois-ci » ? Remus est le dernier de quoi ?

Sirius ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Il recommença au moins six fois. Qu'allait-il répondre ? Il venait de découvrir des choses fabuleuses sur l'étincelle de vie. Il fallait qu'il laisse Peter devenir le Gardien du Secret. Il ne devait pas parler de cette étincelle. Il devait la trouver et en faire manger à James,Lily, Harry, Remus et Dumbledore sans s'oublier lui-même. Ça protégeait éternellement de l'Avada Kedavra. Seulement, le sort plongeait dans un léger coma d'une semaine quand on le subissait. Il aurait sur Harry l'effet miroir du trente et un octobre 90. Il devait en parler à personne. Il lui fallait Remus et Dumbledore devaient venir avec lui. James lui demandait des réponses. Il n'avait pas pu le garder pour lui, il en avait touché deux mots à un Remus en pleine transformation lycanthropie. Il croyait que le loup avait le dessus et que son ami ne s'en souviendrait pas. Il lui avait vaguement parler seulement de la seconde chance, de sa future solitude et du sauvetage de James et Lily.

- Je…je suis désolé, avoua Sirius. Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- On a toujours tout partagé, dit James.

- Pas cette fois Prongs. Gardes pourtant en tête que c'est pour toi que je le fais.

Sirius passa devant le jeune père avec ses notes et quitta le château. James le rattrapa dans le parc.

- Si tu veux le garder pour toi, fais-le ! Mais tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin d'aide.

Sirius s'arrêta, plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux marrons de James. Il posa ensuite une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et lui sourit.


	11. Chapter 11

-1

Chapitre 11

James était tranquillement dans son fauteuil. Il regardait Lily jouer avec Harry. Il sourit aux deux rayons de soleil de sa vie brumeuse puis se leva et alla chercher son appareil photo. Ils étaient trop mignon tous les deux pour laisser passer l'occasion.

Quand il gagna le salon, le professeur Dumbledore était présent.

- Bonjour Albus, lança joyeusement James. Un thé au citron ?

- Non,merci, je suis venu pour quelque chose de très sérieux James. Assieds-toi.

Le Maraudeur s'exécuta puis observa le vieux directeur d'un œil inquiet.

- Vous devez partir. Voldemort vous recherche. Il est persuadé que c'est Harry qui va accomplir la prophétie. Il veut vous tuer.

James en resta bouche bée. Lily attira Harry à elle et le serra contre son cœur tandis que l'enfant se redressait et passait ses bras autour de son cou.

- Sa priorité est Harry. Vous devez vous cacher. Allez quelque part et ne le dîtes à personne…quoi que ?…Prenez un Gardien du Secret et quelqu'un de confiance ! Si vous voulez, je veux bien l'être.

James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily. Elle hésitait.

- Pourquoi pas Sirius ?

- Si vous voulez, répondit Dumbledore à la jeune femme. Soyez sûr de sa confiance, parlez en, faîtes au plus vite !

Dumbledore se leva et serra la main de James avant de dire.

- Vous avez une semaine, peut-être deux.

Ils restèrent un instant incrédule puis James contacta Sirius par cheminée et lui demanda de venir. Il s'exécuta s'assit en face de ses amis alors que Harry venait vers lui en marchant difficilement ( ceci se produit en mai donc Harry à dix mois ).

- Dumbledore vient de nous dire que Voldemort veux tuer Harry, exposa James d'emblé.

- Non, non, non et non s'exclama Sirius. Pas encore, j'ai besoin de temps, il ne pouvait pas attendre encore un peu ?

James et Lily se jetèrent un regard et James insista:

- Si, il nous a conseillé de prendre un Gardien du Secret. Il s'est proposé.

- C'est vrai qu'avec Dumbledore ça filtrera pas, avoua Sirius.

- On avait…comment dire ?…plutôt pensé à toi, expliqua Lily.

- D'accord, répondit Sirius au tac o tac. Ca se fera quand ?

- Nous avons une semaine, on voulait le faire demain.

- Je serais là James. D'ici là, j'ai un truc à faire? Je le fais et je reviens.

Sirius laissa ses compagnons sur cette pensée. Il aurait pu demandé à Remus de l'aider à trouver l'étincelle de vie, seulement, il ne devait pas. Il rentra et se pencha à nouveau sur sa carte et ses notes. Il savait qu'elle se trouvait en Arctique. Seulement, il ne savait pas où exactement.

Il était deux heures du matin, Sirius passa sa main sur ses yeux et bu une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

- Alors, elle n'est pas au pôle nord, dit-il pour lui-même.

Il reprit le vieux parchemin jaunit qu'il avait trouvé dans un des livres qu'il avait lu. Il y avait écrit:

_Merlin: Anadyr- village de Nyukhogory_

Sirius avait chercher « Anadyr », il s'agissait des Monts Anadyr en Russie et Nyukhogory était un village sur le mont principal. Il était à cent kilomètres de tout. Merlin était la personne qui avait inventée et caché cette étincelle.

- Merlin, où est-t-elle à Nyukhogory ?

Il sortit une carte qui indiquait uniquement cette zone. Il y avait des tas d'endroits où cacher cette étincelle.

Il ferma les yeux un moment et opta pour la solution qu'il avait mise de côté. Il transplana cher Remus.

- Remus,appela l'animagus en secouant le jeune lycan. Bon Remus, réagit quoi !

Sirius poussa carrément Remus par terre.

- Hein, quoi, qu'est qu'y a ?

Remus s'était redressé, la couverture sur la tête, il la poussa et se gratta les cheveux. Il remonta sur son lit et s'y laissa tomber, bailla et regarda l'heure sur la montre de Sirius.

- Il est deux heures et demi du matin Sirius.

- Arrêtes de te plaindre. Voldemort veut tuer Harry.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse,cria Remus.

- Remus, je sais comment le sauver de l'Avada Kedavra.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible Sirius !

- Merlin pense assez différemment.

- Ca existait déjà, l'Avada Kedavra, du temps de Merlin ?

- Est-il vraiment nécessaire que je te fasse un cours d'Histoire de la Magie à cette heure-ci Remus ?

- Non, continues.

- Il faut trouver l'étincelle de vie. Nous devons tous en prendre, James, Lily, Harry, Dumbledore toi et moi.

- Et Peter, demanda Remus en le baillant de nouveau.

- Lui, il servira à autre chose et il ne risquera rien, on va le bluffer.

- Qui ?

- Voldemort.

Remus se décala dans le lit et invita Sirius à rester dormir.

- Tu viendras avec moi demain chez Prongs ?

- On ira tout à l'heure Pady.

Sirius et Remus s'endormirent sur ces mots.

Ils allèrent chercher Peter dans l'après-midi et se rendirent ensuite chez James et Lily.

- Mus, Rius, cria Harry en applaudissant en allant vers eux.

Remus le prit et lui dit bonjour puis Peter et Sirius firent de même.

- Harry ? Harry, viens, c'est l'heure de goûter.

- Man, s'exclama l'enfant en se débattant joyeusement dans les bras de Remus.

Le jeune homme déposa Harry qui se mit à quatre pattes et gambada jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Papa, Rius, dit Harry pour informer son père de la présence de son parrain.

Les Maraudeurs rejoignirent leur attrapeur préféré et commencèrent à discuter alors que Lily donnait un gâteau au chocolat à son fils et à Remus ( il raffole du chocolat, c'est pas de sa faute à Remus ).

- Pourquoi êtes vous tous là, demanda James au bout d'un moment.

- Si on te gêne, on peut partir, affirma Remus.

- Non, c'est pas ça mais…

- Quand un Maraudeur a un problème, tous les Maraudeurs ont un problème, fit philosophiquement Sirius. J'ai mit Peter et Remus au courant…

- A deux heures du matin, j'ai adoré, intervint Remus.

- Et on a décidé de prendre le temps de penser à ton problème, acheva Sirius.

- Sirius étant trop modeste, James, je vais t'avouer que c'est lui qui a eu l'idée, prévint Peter.

- Et oui, c'est qui le meilleur, c'est bibi !

- Bravo pour la modestie, répliqua Remus. Peter, tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec son égaux !

- J'ai pas un égaux démesuré, c'était pour rire. Et c'est quand même pas de ma faute si je suis beau, riche, beau, intellige…

- A quoi tu as pensé, intervint Lily.

- A Peter, répondit Sirius en reprenant son sérieux.

- Pour quoi faire ?µ

- James, mon ami, Sirius a pensé à un coup de bluff. Brillant bien que ce ne soit pas mon idée !

- Moony, tu n'as pas sût sortir de plan cette fois-ci ! Chacun son tour !

Remus tira la langue à Sirius qui lui fit un pied de nez.

- Et dire que ce sont eux qui vont peut-être sauver mon fils, se lamenta Lily.

Harry lui tira la langue et éclata de rire.

- Bon, j'ai pensé que tout le monde allait pensé que je serais votre Gardien du Secret…

- Ce qui va être le cas, le coupa James.

- Donc Voldemort va le penser aussi…

- Il doit déjà le penser, intervint de nouveau son meilleur ami.

- Alors on va nommer quelqu'un d'autre.

James s'étrangla avec sa bièraubeurre.

- Qui, demanda-t-il avec scepticisme.

- Peter.

James avala de travers et faillit mourir d'asphyxie. Remus resta incrédule et Peter rougit alors que Lily éclatait de rire.

- Elle est chouette ta blague Sirius, s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Je suis du sérieux le plus total. Peter est le mieux placé.

- Sirius, Peter est un sorcier de bas étages et n'a aucun don particulier à part celui de se transformer en rat.

- Je sais James, justement. Qui penserait que le grand et le seul James Potter, entouré de deux amis puissants dont un loup-garou, irait déposer son secret chez un petit sorcier sans intérêt ? Désolé Peter pour les remarques pas très flatteuses.

- Pas moi en tous cas, s'écria James.

- Mais c'est pas grave Sirius.

- Écoute, dis que tu ne veux pas le faire Sirius et on en parle plus.

- Tu ne m'a pas écouté James ? Voldemort va m'attaquer en étant certain que je suis le Gardien du Secret. Il va me torturer jusqu'à ce que je lui donne le secret que je n'aurais pas. De cette façon, même s'il fouille mon esprit, il ne pourra rien trouver.

Tout resta silencieux un moment puis Lily descendit Harry de sa chaise haute et le déposa par terre. Il alla vers James et lui tendit les bras. Son père le contempla un moment.

- T'aime Papa !

James prit l'enfant et le serra fort dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily.

- Sirius, si Voldemort te capture et te torture pour que ça ne donne rien, il va te tuer.

- S'il me capture, que je lui donne des informations ou non, il me tuera.

- Tu crois que ça me rassure ?

- James, intervint Remus, je te conseille de suivre le plan de Sirius. Ses implications personnels ne concerne que lui.

- Tu veux le tuer Remus ou quoi, cria soudain James.

- Non, mais j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader depuis qu'il m'en a vaguement parlé. Il ne m'avait pas dit que ce serait Peter.

Sirius remarqua un éclair de douleur chez Peter qui se leva.

- Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller.

Et il salua tout le monde avant de transplaner.

- Parfait, dit Sirius en sortant un parchemin de sa poche. Ce que je vais vous dire maintenant ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce. Même Peter ne doit pas savoir, il pourrait le sortir à n'importe qui, ce qui serait pire que de vendre James et Lily à Voldemort.

Tous se regardèrent perplexe puis se tournèrent vers le parchemin de Sirius.

- James m'a prêté un livre où on traitait l'étincelle de vie de Merlin sur un chapitre. Seulement il n'y avait pas assez d'informations, alors je suis allé à Poudlard et, j'ai découvert que l'étincelle de vie, préservait la vie. Elle protège de l'Avada Kedavra et tout autre sort ou potion qui peut tuer.

- C'est chouette ça, lâcha James.

- Non, hibou.

- C'était pas drôle ça Lily.

- Remus, tas-toi et écoutes. Nous allons tous partir avec Dumbledore en Russie. A Nyukhogory précisément parce que c'est là-bas que se trouve l'étincelle de vie.

- On part quand, demanda Lily.

- Dès que Peter sera le Gardien du Secret.

- Mais si on part, il n'y a pas d'intérêt…

- La raison officieuse est l'étincelle de vie, la raison officielle est vacances en Australie.

- Dumbledore est d'accord ?

- Dumbledore n'est pas au courant encore, Remus.

- Alors Peter ne vient pas, observa James avec nostalgie.

- Non, lui ne craint rien, il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire. J'irais le chercher demain pour en faire le Gardien du Secret.

- Moi, ajouta Remus, je vais vous laisser et aller chercher Dumbledore, nous arriverons demain.

- Sirius, Remus…Merci.

- Oh, tu sais, je te devais un hébergement…

- Et moi, malheureusement, la vie de Rogue.

Ils se sourirent puis Remus transplana.

- Comment peut-on s'en prendre à un enfant, dit James au bout de dix minutes.

- Comment peut-on simplement s'en prendre à quelqu'un.

Sirius et James se tournèrent vers Lily. James se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Depuis que le petit était né, Lily avait une peur bleue que quelque chose arrive à son fils. Maintenant, elle était terrorisé à l'idée de le perdre. James, depuis que Dumbledore était partit, n'avait pas prit le temps de s'occuper de l'inquiétude de Lily. Il s'inquiétait lui-même pour tous les gens qu'il connaissait. Sa famille était son centre d'intérêt, d'inquiétude et de peur numéro 1.

Sirius s'approcha d'eux et posa une main sur l'épaule de James.

- Je vous promet que je le sauverai !

Il quitta ensuite la pièce et trouva Harry qui essayait de monter l'escalier. Il porta son filleul jusqu'à l'étage puis le reposa. Harry s'accrocha à sa main et marcha avec Sirius jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce dernier y trouva le lit bleu à barreaux, le vif d'or voletait près de la commode et l'armoire au fond, perpendiculaire à la fenêtre.

- James ! Sirius et Harry, ils sont où ?

- Ah, non ! Qu'il ne me refasse pas le coup !

James et Lily, après avoir fouillé le rez-de-chaussée, montèrent et trouvèrent le grand homme brun allongé par terre. L'enfant dormait à moitié sur lui. Un éclat doré fit s'éveiller les réflexes de l'attrapeur, il posa son regard sur son fils puis s'approcha. James découvrit la balle ailée dans la main gauche de Harry.

- Regardes Lily ! Il a attrapé le vif d'or !

- James, ça doit être le hasard, le refroidit Lily.

Bien que James sache que Lily avait parfaitement raison, il se complaisait à penser que ce n'était pas la balle qui avait volée vers l'enfant.

Sirius se retourna sur le dos et Harry referma sa main libre sur la veste de son parrain. Lily hocha la tête et prit l'enfant pour le mettre dans son lit. Sirius se mit à grogner puis à bouger dans tous les sens. D'un coup, il se redressa et, le souffle coupé, Sirius cria:

- Harry…

Sirius regarda autour de lui d'un air affolé, se leva et se pencha sur le lit avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

- Il est là, ouf !

- Tu croyais qu'il était partit où ? Tu sais, il ne se serrait pas envolé !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre,murmura Sirius.

James poussa Sirius et Lily en dehors de la chambre, il ferma les volets d'un coup de baguette puis ferma la porte.

Vers cinq heures le lendemain, Sirius revint avec Peter. Il laissa ensuite James et Lily dans la maison alors qu'il promenait Harry sa poussette et déambulait dans les rues jusqu'à ce que Remus le rejoigne et lui annonce que Dumbledore serait présent dans deux heures.

- Tu crois que c'est bon, Remus ?

- Je sais pas Sirius. Tu sais où habite James ?

- Bah oui, il habite ici, on est à Godric's Hollow.

- Son adresse exacte , s'il te plaît ?

- C'est facile…

- Vas-y !

- Bah, euh…c'est…euh… fit le très loquace Sirius.

- Je crois que ça y est alors.

- On retrouve la maison comment ?

- Viens, on va attendre que Peter vienne nous chercher.

Peter vint les chercher dix minutes après et leur annonça où se trouvait James et Lily, il dit à Harry où l'enfant habitait. Il virent la maison apparaître du tournant de la rue parallèle. Harry applaudit le tour de magie et ils rentrèrent.

Bien que inquiet, Sirius savait que Peter ne livrerait le secret qu'au mois d'octobre. Il devait pourtant faire en sorte de retarder, jusque là, la décision de les vendre, ce fût pour cette raison qu'il dit à Peter avant qu'il ne les quitte:

- Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours !

Dumbledore était enfin arrivé et James avait du mal à faire avalé sa purée à Harry. James lui donna une cuillère et Sirius, qui était derrière son ancien camarade de dortoir, dit:

- Fais la moto Harry, tu sais, comme la mienne, celle qui vole !

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire Quidditch, James fut moucheté de purée. Sirius éclata de son rire habituel qui ressemblait à un aboiement et s'éloigna vers Lily avant de subir la « terrible vengeance du Maraudeur ».


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapitre 12: Nyukhogory

Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé,que Harry fût couché, Dumbledore, Lily, James, Remus et Sirius se rassemblèrent autour d'une tasse de thé et commencèrent à discuter du voyage.

- Mais on va où exactement, demanda Lily.

- En Russie, à Nyukhogory pour être exact.

- C'est où, répéta la jeune femme.

- C'est un village perdu à cent kilomètres de tout. Le pire étant qu'il faudra être très prudent car c'est un village moldu.

- On fait quoi, une fois là-bas, questionna Remus.

- On cherche l'étincelle de vie, le truc que Merlin a inventé et qui protège d'une mort magiquement provoquée ! Ça risque de tous nous sauver.

Comme Sirius remarqua le regard de Dumbledore, le vieux sorcier posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Tu sais exactement où elle se trouve ?

- Non, je sais juste que l'entrée est piégée à l'aide de la magie. Il y a trois ou quatre sorts.

- Plus une devinette.

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu es toujours médisant comme ça Remus ?

- Parce que c'est une cachette de Merlin alors il y aura forcement une devinette.

- On en aura pour combien de temps, interrogea James.

- Je ne sais pas. On pourrait en avoir pour deux jours comme pour deux semaines.

- Tu as un plan pour que ce soit le plus court possible,demanda Lily.

- On va travailler sur les peurs de la population locale. Merlin est intelligent, mais les sort anti-moldu n'existaient pas à son époque alors elle est connue et doit faire peur.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Dumbledore.

- Je propose quelque chose, ajouta Remus. Quand nous y serons, nous allons devoir avoir une bonne raison d'être ensemble !

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Vas-y Moony, colmate les fuites de mon plan génial !

- Et bien je propose que James et Lily restent comme ils sont avec Harry, que Albus se présente , comme le père de James et Sirius, et moi comme un ami de la famille.

- Tu as cas être mon frère Moony, dit Sirius.

Le jeune lycan sourit. Il vit James acquiescer. Alors c'était décidé ce serait un voyage familial.

- Quand partons nous questionna Albus.

- Demain aux aurores c'est pour ça que vous dormirez tous là, prévint James. Sirius, cette fois, il faudra déplier le canapé-lit, tu dormiras avec Remus. Albus, vous serez dans la chambre d'ami.

- Vous avez une chambre d'ami et Sirius dors dans le canapé, fit Remus sceptique.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a toujours préféré le canapé, répondit Lily.

- C'est sûrement parce qu'il est un animagus chien.

- C'est un problème ?

- Ce soir, mon ami,c'est toi qui monte la garde.

- Euh oui, mais j'ai une question moi, fit Remus en levant la main.

- J'ai déjà pensé à la pleine lune, dit Sirius. On t'emmènera, James et moi,dans une des grottes et on y passera la nuit. Ca m'embêterait de devoir passé la pleine lune là-bas, pourtant.

- Nous n'avons donc que quinze jours, affirma James.

Lily se leva et monta dans la chambre de Harry où elle commençait à faire sa valise. Les hommes étaient toujours dans la cuisine.

- On devrait aller dormir, avoua sagement Albus.

Les autres acquiescèrent et chacun gagna son lit.

- James, tu dors ?

- Non, j'y arrive pas, y a un truc qui m'embête.

- Moi aussi. On fait comment si on est obligé de rester là-bas pendant la pleine lune. Moi, je suis un animagus aussi James, mais Harry…il est trop petit.

- Lily…tu te souviens de la mission que tu as fait en solo ?

- Oui.

- C'était à la pleine lune, Sirius était en mission et c'était mon tour…

- James ! Tu as emmené Harry, cria Lily.

- Oui, mais il est toujours vivant et humain. Remus n'a même pas essayé de le mordre.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça,gronda Lily en se levant. Mais tu es inconscient ! Pourquoi ? Merlin ! Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il a fallu que ce soit avec _toi_ que je fonde ma famille ?

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe, demanda Remus en entrant suivit par Sirius.

- James a emmené Harry dans la maison de Remus une nuit de pleine lune, expliqua Lily d'un ton trop calme qui ne cachait pas sa colère.

- Non, mais ça va pas James ! Tu as conduit…Harry Potter !…chez Remus un soir de pleine lune !

- Bah, calme toi Sirius, il a rien eu, pourquoi Est-ce que vous en faites toute une bièraubeurre ?

- James, ce n'est pas comme si c'était Bellatrix; c'est…Harry Potter nom de Dieu !

- Quel est le rapport, interrogea Remus.

- Vous n'avez pas comme dans l'idée que si Voldemort essaye de tuer Harry, il ne réussira pas ?

Lily s'approcha de Sirius et le regarda dans les yeux.

- De quoi parles-tu Sirius ?

- La prophétie dit bien que Voldemort devra le marquer comme son égal. Donc, avant de le tuer, il faudra bien le marquer.

- Mais c'est pas bête du tout, dit James.

- Non, seulement c'est pas bête, mais en plus c'Est-ce qui va ar…

Sirius s'arrêta avant de connaître la gaffe de sa vie qui pourrait tout faire rater.

- Ce qui va quoi, questionna James pratiquement au nez à nez avec Sirius.

- L'étincelle, c'Est-ce qui va le garder en vie, se rattrapa maladroitement le Maraudeur qui ne savait pas (ou presque pas ) mentir.

- James Potter, je te jure que tu as de la chance qu'il soit encore humain !

- Écoute Lily, tout à l'heure, j'ai parlé de ce qui va se passer avec Remus. Mais toi et Harry vous restez au village et vous serez avec Albus !

- Tiens, mais c'est beaucoup moins foireux tout d'un coup !

- Oh Remus ça va !

- Je te l'avais dit James. Il ne fallait pas l'amener et encore moins en parler à la maman qui n'était pas au courant.

- Bon, excusez moi, mais je suis crevé puisque le problème a l'air réglé et que Remus va enfin pouvoir dormir, je vais me coucher !

- Bonne nuit, Sirius, d'ailleurs, Remus et James vont venir avec toi !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien compris, je ne veux pas de toi ici cette nuit !

James essaya de rétorquer, mais Lily l'avait déjà mit dehors avant de fermer la porte avec un sort alors que James n'avait pas sa baguette.

- Lily, ouvre moi ! Tu peux pas me jeter en dehors de notre chambre. Lily !

James descendit finalement avec Sirius et Remus. Ils se serrèrent et dormirent tous les trois dans le canapé.

Sirius ouvrit difficilement les yeux et découvrit James.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?

- On part dans une heure.

- Hein ? Une heure ? Et tu me lèves tout de suite ?

- Ordre de Lily, si tu veux la contrarier,c'est pas la journée, lèves toi ! Pour l'instant, elle n'a été gentille qu'avec Harry et Albus.

- C'est de ta faute, qu'Est-ce qui t'as pris de lui dire que Harry était chez

Moony ce sir-là ?

James fit une grimace et partit vers la cuisine et Sirius se retourna et s'endormit.

- Alors ?

- Euh…il a dit qu'il avait le temps et…

- Que quelqu'un aille lever cet homme ou j'y vais grogna Lily.

Remus se leva et James et Albus poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Le lycanthrope se dirigea vers l'évier et remplit une bouteille d'eau qu'il refroidit d'un coup de baguette. Il laissa la porte ouverte et les trois adultes restant se mirent sur le pas de la porte. Remus se posta devant le lit.

- Sirius, debout !

- Remus…gémit le brun en virant le drap ce qui découvrit son torse et montra son caleçon ( précision: superbement bien foutu ). Lâches-moi.

- Si tu ne te lèves pas Sirius…

- Quoi ?

Remus lui versa la bouteille d'eau glacée sur la tête et tout le corps de l'animagus qui se leva d'un coup haletant.

- Tu es malade,c'est gelé !

- C'est l'heure, dit Remus.

- La vengeance du Sirius sera terrible, menaça le concerné.

- J'en suis sûr, dit Remus sans être plus affecté que ça.

Sirius se changea en Padfoot et lança un aboiement avant de courser le loup-garou jusqu'à la cuisine. Remus et Sirius courraient autour de la table

- Attention au petit, cria Lily en allant vers la chaise haute mais elle se ravisa rapidement et sortit sa baguette avant de lancer un accio sur son fils, seulement, elle fût bousculée par Remus. Le sort s'interrompit ce fait. Harry tomba et Sirius la rattrapa par la couche. Le chien se coucha, l'enfant entre les pattes puis se retransforma en grand homme brun (et sexy). Il vérifia qu'Harry n'avait rien puis le tendit à James et plaqua Remus contre le frigo.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il aurait pu être blessé ?

- Je suis désolé Sirius, mais c'est de ta faute,c'est toi qui m'a coursé.

Lily s'interposa et les gifla tous les deux avant d'arracher l'enfant des bras de on père pour le prendre avec elle.

- Ca va mon bébé ?

- Merci Sirius.

- De rien James, murmura-t-il en se massant la joue avant de se tourner vers Remus. Désolé Moony.

Les trois Maraudeurs se jetèrent un coup d'œil puis éclatèrent de rire.

Sirius donnait la main à Harry et attendait les autres avec Albus.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Il faudrait y aller maintenant, lança Sirius.

Après cinq minutes, Sirius réussit enfin à rassembler James, Lily et Remus. Visiblement,Lily en voulait toujours à Sirius et Remus, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle ressentait pour son époux.

- On va être obligé de transplaner dans la forêt qui borde le village, les informa Sirius.

Tous acquiescèrent puis transplantèrent alors que le descendant de Phinéas Nigellus activait le porto loin qu'il avait dans sa main libre, l'autre étant occupée à porter Harry.

Ils étaient dans une sombre forêt de pins. Il trouva les autres à travers la forte brume assez rapidement mais avait du mal à marcher à cause de l'épais brouillard qui flottait à quelques centimètres du sol et qui ne les laissait même pas voir leurs chaussures.

Remus prit ensuite les devant et les conduisit à un village aux larges rues de terre battue,aux maisons à colombages sans étages et tout était gris, sombre, froid et dur comme le métal à travers la brume nordique. Quelques grosses gouttes éparses tombaient sur la boues. Le ciel était gris et nuageux. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les rues, les gens rentraient chez eux et fermaient volets et portes sur leur passage. Ils finirent pourtant par trouver l'auberge lugubre et sombre qui se trouvait au bout d'un vieux sentier battu.

- Sirius, c'est sombre.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça Lily, confia le Maraudeur sans remuer les lèvres.

- Vous avez vu, les força à remarquer Remus, il n'y a pas d'enfant.

Lily eut un rictus apeuré et se rapprocha de James pour lui prendre la main. Harry resserra son étreinte autour du cou de Sirius et gémit de peur, le pouce dans la bouche. Après avoir prit le courage d'Albus à deux mains, ils entrèrent dans l'auberge.

Sirius se dirigea avec les autre vers le comptoir.

- Bonjour Monsieur, on voudrait deux chambres de trois s'il vous plaît.

- Suivez moi, demanda leur hôte en prenant deux clé sur le mur.

C'était un vieil homme édenté qui ne portait pas aussi bien que le professeur Dumbledore, il était courbé par le poids des années passées et ses cheveux étaient grisonnant mais une calvitie occupait le haut de son crâne, ses doigt semblaient atteints par l'arthrite car il avait du mal à manipuler les clés dans les serrures.

Les chambres étaient l'une à côté de l'autre et ils se réunirent dans la seconde, celle de James et Lily où Remus, Sirius et Harry, s'assirent sur le lit et que Albus prenait place sur une chaise.

- On fait quoi maintenant, demanda Remus.

Sirius s'allongea sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il rêvassait. Le lieu, dans son sinistre, lui rappelait l'obscure de son âme, quand il était jeune, chez ses parents et à Azkaban ou en fuite.

- On pourrait commencer à aller poser des questions au maître d'hôtel, proposa James.

- J'appelle pas ça un hôtel, riposta Sirius, on se croirait chez mes parents ou à Azkaban ! C'est triste et il se passe rien.

- Tu vas voir si il va rien se passer !

Sirius observa Remus et le soupçonna de savoir quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

- Avec Merlin, on est pas sortit du nid de dragon.

Les hommes descendirent et Lily resta dans sa chambre avec Harry. Elle commença à lui raconter une histoire après s'être assurée de bien avoir sa baguette.

Albus, James, Sirius et Remus s'assirent à une table.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est prudent de laisser Lily et Harry seul là-haut ?

- James, Lily est une sorcière, une grande fille et elle était très bonne élève à Poudlard alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le réconforta Remus avec une petite tape amicale dans le dos.

- N'empêche que j'ai pas confiance !

Ils se turent à l'arrivé du serveur et commandèrent, quand il revint, ils lui demandèrent de s'asseoir pour leur conseiller des coins à voir.

Le serveur avait été chercher une carte des alentours du village et l'avait étalée sur la table. Il leur expliqua qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre à certains endroits car ils étaient trop dangereux, il leur conseilla quelques promenades et allait les quitter quand Albus l'arrêta.

- Et ici, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- N'y allez pas, la vallée est maudite.

Remus poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- Voyons,ça n'existe pas les malédictions !

- Les loup-garou non plus, pourtant…

Remus ne trouva rien à redire, mais il se demandait pourquoi cet homme avait choisit de parler de loup-garou.

Le serveur sortit un crayon quatre couleurs et fit huit croix rouges sur la carte avant d'en ajouter quatre noires, deux bleues et dix vertes.

- Gardez-là. Le vert veut dire qu'il n'y a aucun danger, le bleu qu'il faut vous méfier, le noir que c'est dangereux et les rouges que personnes n'en est jamais revenu.

- Avez-vous remarqué, demanda Albus au trois autres.

- Oui, expliqua James en pointant une ligne bleue et fine. Les huit croix rouges se trouvent dans la vallée du même fleuve et la huitième est à la source.

- Ce doit être ça, murmura Sirius. Une des épreuves pour accéder à l'étincelle doit être un puzzle dont une ou plusieurs pièces se trouvent dans ces grottes.

- On va peut-être commencer par là, proposa Remus en montrant la plus proche des cavités.

- En faites, ce serait pas mal si on partait en camping, avoua James.

- Pardon,firent les trois autres.

- Oui au lieu de revenir à chaque fois,on fait la mission d'une traite.


	13. Chapter 13

-1

Chapitre 13: Les pièces du puzzle de Merlin

James avait eu raison des autres et les hommes se relèraient la nuit en faisant des gardes. Donc, ils étaient joyeusement partit (NDA: c'est ironique !) pour aller chercher les pièces du puzzle. Comme l'avait suggéré Remus, ils commencèrent par la grotte la plus proche. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes, près à passer à l'attaque. Rien, ne se présentait à eux.

- Bah, c'est pas si dangereux que ça, remarqua James en ramassant la pierre de cristal jaune qui se trouvait sur le piédestal devant lui.

- Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt, lui conseillèrent Remus et Lily.

James secoua la tête d'un air insouciant et puis mit la pierre dans son sac. Il amorça un pas vers les autres en remettant son sac sur son dos puis releva la tête et stoppa tous ses gestes.

- Quoi,fit Sirius.

- Je ne voudrais alarmer personne, mais une bête au tiers humain, lion et scorpion dans cet ordre ne serait pas une manticcore ?

Les autres se reculèrent doucement et fixèrent la créature. Elle était gigantesque avec sa queue de scorpion qui pouvait tuer n'importe lequel d'entre eux d'un coup. Ses pattes étaient armées de griffes redoutables et acérées alors qu'elle entamait une douce mélodie. La musique s'élevait d'une bouche aux lèvres charnues et pleines. Ses yeux violets contrastaient avec ses cheveux bruns et son petit nez passait inaperçut.

Lily courut, Harry dans les bras, derrière James avec un cri. Albus la rejoignit calmement, lentement, sans mouvements brusques. Sirius et Remus se mirent de part et d'autre de James. Se sentant seuls, ils continuèrent.

- Tu es au courant que sa peau est aussi résistante sinon plus que celle d'un dragon,murmura Remus à James.

- Oui, on va la stupéfixer à trois.

- A trois, demanda Sirius. A trois comme Remus toi et moi, ou à trois un deux trois ?

- Les deux ! Un deux…trois !

- STUPEFIX !

Si la créature avait reculé, ça aurait au moins servit, qu'ils utilisent leur puissance, mais là…

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je sais pas Sirius ! Tu as une idée Remus ?

- Tirez lui dans la bouche, fit Albus d'un air amusé en donnant un bonbon au citron à Harry.

L'enfant le jeta avec un « Berk ! » qui déçu le vieux sorcier.

- Alors on recommence…

Avec un timing qui n'était dû qu'à leur entente, leur compréhension des deux autres et de toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient faites ensemble, James courut vers la créature qui essaya de l'atteindre avec un coup de queue. James lui donna un coup de pied dans la patte après avoir évité la queue au venin mortelle. La manticore ouvrit la bouche, mais son cri se perdit dans sa gorge, bloqué par les sortilèges qu'avaient lancé Sirius et Remus en simultané.

- Bon, on sort et vite, cria James en boitillant.

Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire et sortirent avant les autres mais furent obligé de s'arrêter tellement ils se moquaient de James.

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Non, sans rire Lily, tu as vu ça comment !

James s'assit et Lily fourra Harry dans les bras de Dumbledore puis elle se pencha sur son mari et lui fît enlever sa chaussure. Son gros orteil avait triplé de volume et était bleu-violet.

Les rires de Sirius et Remus redoublèrent quand ils virent l'état du pied de leur ami. Quand Lily jeta un sort de soin, elle se retenait de rire.

- Oh Merlin que ça fait mal !

- Comme ça tu vas pouvoir marcher.

- Et c'est ainsi que James Potter faillit se faire amputer de l'orteil, il donna un coup de pied, clama Sirius.

James fit la moue et passa devant ses camarades et Lily sans leur prêter attention. Il démêla son adorable fils de la barbe de l'honorable directeur de Poudlard, qui pourrait rivaliser avec celle de Merlin lui-même, puis il prit les devant pour le chemin jusqu'à la grotte suivante.

Sirius remercia intérieurement Merlin de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de faire des Scroutt à pétards et suivit James en souriant.

Harry s'était endormit dans les bras de son père quand, dix kilomètres plus tard,avec plusieurs arrêts pour attendre Dumbledore, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Remus sortit sa carte.

- Je peux poser une question ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne transplane pas plutôt ?

- Lily, si nous transplanons, l'un de nous est obligé d'utiliser un portoloin avec Harry donc nous serons immédiatement repéré par le Ministère de la Magie Russe.

- Merci Remus.

- De rien. On sera normalement demain à la prochaine grotte et on devrait pouvoir en faire deux dans la journée.

- Albus, vous avez du mal, remarqua Sirius. Ce que je vous propose, c'est que vous transplaniez ici !

Sirius posa un doigt sur la carte.

- A la huitième caverne,vous saurez vous débrouiller et il ne nous faudra que trois jours pour vous rejoindre.

Dumbledore acquiesça se leva en s'appuyant sa main gauche sur son genou puis disparu dans un claquement sourd.

Ils ne se couchèrent pas tard et Lily avait eu du mal à faire manger Harry car elle avait réveillé.

Ils repartirent le lendemain matin difficilement et ils reprirent leur marche, avançant inlassablement. Ils arrivèrent avant midi à la deuxième caverne.

Précautionneusement, Harry et Remus en retrait, Lily, James et Sirius pénétrèrent dans la grotte toutes baguettes dehors. Ils découvrirent cent mètres plus loin, un nid de paille où reposaient des six œufs.

- Mais c'est de l'argent, s'écria Lily.

Remus fit un pas en arrière avec une grimace de dégoût, l'argent pur le brûlait. Il se cogna dans quelque chose et se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec une créature sombre, à plumes, avec d'immenses ailes, ça faisait au moins quatre mètres. Remus réalisa que la créature ressemblait à quelque chose qui s'approchait beaucoup du serpent. _Beurk, un serpent à plumes de quatre mètres de haut et avec deux pattes. Mais c'est que ça à des crochets en plus ce truc ! _pensa Remus.

- Euh…elle est là !

- Quoi ?

- La grosse bête…

Sirius, James et Lily firent volte face.

- Merlin ! Mais qu'Est-ce que c'est ?

- Euh, je crois que c'est une occamy, James.

- Tu peux me dire comment ça se fait que le sache et pas moi, Lily, gronda James alors que la créature faisait un pas vers eux.

- Tu as pas lu les pages en plus dans le livre de Soins aux Créatures magiques en cinquième année ?

- Ah ! Et comment on s'en débarrasse ?

- Attends, je cherche.

- Lily…ça se rapproche.

Harry se mit à pleurer, alors que l'occamy avançait doucement, lentement, de dodelinant de la tête mais le regard fixé sur eux.

- Déjà, on dégage du nid.

- Mais faut prendre le truc violet avant, protesta Sirius.

- Ouais,bah, on fera ça de loin, dit James en traînant le rebelle Black, lui faisant éviter un coup de pattes.

- Accio !

Remus tendit la pierre violette à James qui la mit avec la jaune.

- D'abord, on se fera pas manger, on est trop nombreux et trop gros. Le seul qui soit de taille,c'est…

- Harry, risqua James nerveusement.

Lily hocha la tête. James n'était pas vraiment content, Remus était coincé entre la bête et sa progéniture avec Harry. Sirius réfléchissait.

- C'est quand même gros comme bête. On a qu'à passer entre les pattes.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. James cherchait à récupérer Harry alors Sirius créa un hologramme magique de l'enfant, seul, qui tendait les bras vers la créature. James sauta par-dessus la patte qui l'encombrait et prit l'enfant que Remus lui tendait. L'occamy essayait désespérément de mordre l'hologramme qui disparu soudainement. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Remus. Sirius se transforma en chien, Lily en renard et Remus en loup. James les précéda et courut dehors en veillant à ce que s'ils étaient attaqués, ce serait lui et non son fils qui serait touché.

Une fois dehors, James se laissa tomber par terre pour reprendre son souffle. Il prit quand même garde à ce que Harry ne s'éloigne pas trop. Un renard aussi roux que Lily se coucha, le souffle court, près de l'enfant.

- Où est Remus, demanda Sirius une fois retransformé.

James releva la tête et Lily se retransforma.

- Restes là avec Harry, ordonna James à sa femme.

Il retourna avec Sirius dans la grotte. Remus était coincé dans un coin et se faisait attaqué par une tête hérissée de crochets venimeux, il fit un bond sur la gauche pour l'éviter une nouvelle fois et aperçut Sirius et James vers l'entrée. Remus pria Merlin quand il vit James lever sa baguette. Un éclair blanc frappa les œufs qui s'envolèrent à hauteur des crochets de l'occamy. Quand elle commença à brasser l'air de ses grandes ailes en se rapprochant du nid, James fit encore monter les œufs ce qui força la femelle à faire de même. Cela permit au pauvre Remus de sortir. Seulement, dans son empressement de voir la lumière du jour, il n'attendit pas assez longtemps et quand il passa sous la créature sous sa forme animagus, il sentit ne douleur aiguë quand une des griffe entra dans la chair de son bras. Il se retransforma en homme, se releva et courut vers ses amis une main sur sa plaie. Dehors, il se tourna vers Lily et Harry pour voir qu'ils allaient bien. James et Sirius se mirent côte à côte et l'un leva sa main alors que l'autre le courage de toucher la blessure.

- Aïe ! Laissez, dans deux heures, il n'y aura plus rien.

Ils gagnèrent ensuite la troisième caverne et Remus était guéri quand ils arrivèrent.

- Sale bête, grogna-t-il en enlevant le morceau de tissu qui avait protégé la plaie.

Ils observèrent l'entrée de la cavité. Ils se décidèrent à entrer puis parcoururent un chemin sans bruit.

- On est pas tous seul,affirma Remus.

- J'ai entendu.

- Moi aussi.

Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et avec un lumos, éclairèrent légèrement la galerie puis continuèrent à progresser. Soudain quatre pleines lunes vinrent émettre une faible lueur pâle et argentée. Quatre corps s'étalaient par terre, ils changeaient tous en même temps. Il y eu d'abord James, Lily, Remus puis le Harry de l'époque à Sirius, puis son Remus…

Une dizaine de Voldemort surgirent près de Lily et James alors qu'un Harry tout seul était par terre et appelait Lily, James, Sirius et Remus qui ne venaient pas. En voyant ceci, l'enfant se mit à pleurer.

- RIDDICULUS ! Firent-ils.

Aussitôt les corps à terre se transformèrent en Sévérus Rogue,les Voldemort se prirent dans leurs capes et cassèrent leurs baguettes magiques en tombant. Les lunes devinrent des ballons qui tombèrent au sol, crevés. Le Harry resta pourtant seul mais il se transforma en Voldemort quand Lily s'en approcha. Elle lui lança le sort et l'épouvantard disparu.

- Ce coup-ci, elle est bleue foncée, dit Remus en la tendant à James.

Ils cheminèrent jusqu'à la grotte suivante et ils se demandèrent ce que Merlin avait encore enfermé là-dedans pour leur faire rebrousser chemin.

- Bon, on y va, proposa Remus après une contemplation de cinq minutes de l'entrée.

Et ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre. Il y faisait plus noir que dans les autres encore.

- C'était pas un bruit de sabot, ça ?

- Si Sirius.

- Lumos Extrium.

Une intense clarté s'étendit dans la caverne et dévoila la créature qui ressemblait à un lion. Seulement…un lion avec des sabots, un poils blanc et un tout petit corps de chèvre comparé à la tête et à la queue…

- C'est pas du Vert Gallois commun ?

- Non, James, ça c'est du Noir des Hébrides, rectifia Sirius.

…d'un dragon.

- Combien de chimère ont été tuées depuis que les sorciers en ont rencontrées ?

- Une seule Remus.

- Merci, Lily, mais ça ne me rasure pas du tout.

La tête rugit et la chimère les chargea à la façon d'un taureau. Ils se dispersèrent.

- Au moins, elle est toute seule, leur cria James.

Elle fouetta l'air de sa queue vers Lily et Remus alors qu'elle allait vers James, Sirius et Harry.

- Vilain chat ! Michante bébête !

- Ca se tue comment, demanda Sirius à Lily.

- Je sais pas, cria-t-elle en évitant un nouveau coup.

- Je suis sûr qu'au corps à corps en Padfoot, je peux l'avoir.

- Non, mais tu es malade !

- Moi ? Non, pourquoi ?

Sirius se baissa car la créature se retournait pour attaquer Remus comme il venait de crier. Lily et Remus furent séparés par cette tentative de la chimère d'avoir les cinq intrus. Elle se détourna de Remus, lui n'avait pas une fine sueur froide qui coulait sur sa nuque, il ne tremblait pas. La chimère se tourna vers Lily qui était seule, Remus rejoignit Sirius, James et Harry. Ils fixèrent la chimère et James la vit bander ses muscles pour attaquer Lily. Lily…

- Non, Merlin, pas ça, hurla le Maraudeur à s'en casser la voix.

James pleurait. Sa voix se répercutait en échos dans la vaste salle et il savait que Lily était morte. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas le croire, Sirius et Remus le retenaient par les bras et son fils… son fils, il était à ses pieds. Quand James arrêta de lutter, Sirius prit l'enfant dans ses bras et s'approcha de la créature qui s'était figée au hurlement de James avant de prendre une couleur grise et terne. Ils s'en approchèrent et Sirius frappa sur son dos comme à une porte.

- Elle a été transformée en pierre !

- Man, appela Harry.

James contourna la chimère et découvrit avec soulagement, Lily, qui était recroquevillée sur elle-même, assise le long du mur, elle tremblait et sa baguette à la main, fixait le vide. Ses genoux étaient ramené sur sa poitrine et une de ses mains se crispait nerveusement sur sa jambes. James alla doucement vers Lily, près comme il l'était à présent, il voyait des larmes couler sur ses joues, les pupilles de ses yeux dilatées par la peur, elle était immobile. Elle hurla quand James posa une main sur elle et il reçut un puissant extrio. Remus et Sirius allèrent chercher la pierre bleue ciel et ils déposèrent Harry près de ses parents alors que James ne pouvait toujours pas approcher Lily. L'enfant rampa jusqu'à sa mère sous les pattes de la chimère et posa une petite main innocente sur sa jambe. Lily cligna des yeux et sembla enfin voir son fils. Elle tendit les bras vers lui et le prit contre elle pour s'assurer qu'elle vivait toujours. James s'approcha et s'assit juste à côté de Lily avant de passer un bras autour d'elle. Et la jeune femme posa la tête sur l'épaule de l'ancien attrapeur de Gryffondor.

Au bout d'une heure de patience, ils réussirent à faire bouger Lily. En fin d'après-midi, Lily s'était plus ou moins remise de sa mésaventure avec la chimère.

- Tu es prête Lily, où tu préfère nous attendre ici, demanda doucement James.

- Je viens.

Ils pénétrèrent une fois de plus dans l'une des cachette de Merlin. Ils progressaient lentement et prudemment pour enfin arriver dans une salle bien plus vaste que les précédentes, un lac occupait le centre de la pièce. Sa surface n'était troublé que par l'échos de leurs pas et un pont le traversait sur toute sa longueur. Ils s'engagèrent sur le précaire chemin de bois. Une ouverture au plafond laissait filtrer un peu de lumière.

- Qu'Est-ce qui va encore me tomber dessus, se plaignit Remus.

Ils continuèrent à avancer et des remous apparurent à la surface l'eau tranquille.

- Ce coup-ci, il va nous faire bouillir, promit Sirius.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, de grosses bulles apparurent. Seulement, ce fut un cheval beige à la crinière de jonc qui se montra. Ils étaient tous attirés par lui, il avait quelque chose d'envoûtant qui donnait envie de visiter le fond des océans sur son dos. Lily, sur le dévolue de la créature avait été posé à cause de sa sensibilité, de sa fragilité et de sa peur que ça recommence, s'avança vers l'étalon et s'assit sur le rebord du pont alors que la créature magique s'approchait. Elle se laissa glisser sur son dos et de toutes façons, quels risques y avait-il à monter à cheval ? Des tas de gens le faisait. James ne voulait pas que Lily monte sur le cheval, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, en plus,il avait l'envie jalouse d'être à sa place.

Dès que la créature féerique s'éloigna un peu, son attraction sur les trois hommes et l'enfant se dissipa.

- C'est un Kelpy, cria Sirius.

James, Remus et lui se couchèrent sur le pont afin de rattraper Lily, mais trop tard, le monstre s'était déjà éloigné. James n'hésita pas un instant et sauta, suivit de Remus. Sirius ayant été trop lent, fut désigné d'office pour garder Harry. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'assit sur ses jambes en tailleur. Il essuya les larmes sur ses joues et regarda Lily plonger dans le lac sur le dos du Kelpy, et James et Remus qui nageaient vers eux, en perdant du terrain. James arriva là où le Kelpy avait plongé, il prit une grande inspiration et le suivit, Remus fit de même. En les voyant, Sirius appela James mais le nom de son ami ne fit que raisonner à la surface du lac souterrain. James nageait d'une brasse puissante et était plus agile que Remus dans l'eau. Il rattrapa le Kelpy avant Remus et prit la main que Lily tendait vers lui, l'attraction étant inefficace sous l'eau. Elle se débattait et allait manquer d'air. James lui saisit un poignet qu'il abandonna à Remus quand il arriva pour prendre l'autre main de sa femme. Le Kelpy n'entendait pas de laisser s'échapper Lily et se retourna pour mordre Remus. James tendit sa baguette et l'ébouillanta à l'aide d'un tourbillon d'eau brûlante. La créature, occupée par sa souffrance laissa Lily suivre James et Remus. A deux mètres de la surface, sa nage fût moins assuré et elle coulait plus qu'elle ne remontait, elle manquait d'air, James la traîna jusqu'à la surface et Sirius remonta Lily sur le pont quand il pût saisir la jeune femme. Remus était remonter sur le pont déjà et aida James à faire de même. Le jeune mari ne prit pas le temps de souffler et se pencha immédiatement sur sa femme. Il insuffla un peu d'air dans les poumons de Lily et attendit qu'ils se vident pour recommencer. Il continua inlassablement pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Allez Lily, respire,s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

Et il recommençait. Remus posa une main sur l'épaule de James en fixant Lily, pâle comme la mort.

- James, c'est finit, arrête.

James repoussa violemment Remus et recommença encore. Sirius essaya de la repousser du corps de la jeune femme, mais quand James commença à se débattre, Ils entendirent un faible gémissement suivit d'une toux.

- Lily !

Elle avait ouvert les yeux et James la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu cherches vraiment les ennuis aujourd'hui !

Lily passa ses bras autour du coup de James et se blottit contre lui alors que Sirius leur lançait des sorts de séchage. Harry se mit à pleurer comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'oublie, il avait peur d'être seul. Les épouvantards revinrent à l'esprit de chacun et Sirius poussa l'enfant vers ses parents avant de prendre Lily dans ses bras.

- Faudra y faire attention au retour, remarque Padfoot.

C'était un peu le signe que le temps, même s'il n'était pas compté, était contre eux. Il fallait repartir. Ils trouvèrent sans mal la pierre orange qui rejoignit les autres dans le sac de James. Sur le chemin du retour vers la sortie, Harry s'endormit dans les bras de Lily et son sommeil s'agita quand ils passèrent le pont. Ils marchèrent encore sur un kilomètres avant de s'arrêter et de décider de camper. Lily donna Harry à Remus et traînait les pieds, la tête sur l'épaule de James. Devant l'état de léthargie qui avait gagner ses compagnons, Sirius décida de prendre le premier quart.

Ils s'éveillèrent très tard ce matin-là et durent partirent en catastrophe.

Quand ils ressortirent de la sixième grotte avec une pierre verte, ils étaient scandalisés.

- Non, mais il se fout de nous là Merlin ?

- On a risqué nos vies dans cinq trous à rats et là, rien !

- James, Remus, vous avez tout à fait raison mais calmez-vous, demanda Lily.

- Moi, je suis d'accord avec eux, il a de la chance qu'aucun retourneur de temps ne nous ramène à la préhistoire, parce que j'irais m'occuper de son cas, moi, au Merlin tout puissant !

- Ben, je t'accompagne le jour où tu trouve, lâcha Remus amère.

- Moi aussi.

- On va bientôt retrouver le professeur Dumbledore.

- Ce soir normalement.

- Je vais vous dire un truc, ajouta Sirius, c'est pas trop tôt.

- Non, c'est trop tard.

Les trois adultes regardèrent James rire, puis Harry accompagna son père.

- En fait, c'est pas drôle tu sais, avoua Remus tristement, d'un ton presque compatissant, et de pitié, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami avant de prendre Harry et de rejoindre Sirius et Lily qui les devançaient en trouvant ça navrant.

- Bah si, c'est marrant, répondit James en faisant un arrêt.

Il courut un peu pour les rejoindre.

- Rendez-vous compte quand même qu'on a affronté une manticore, une occamy, les épouvantards et je ne me rappelle plus le reste… et il n'y avait rien ce coup-ci !

- Mais oui, James, on sait, c'est de l'abus !

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, Moony !

- Et si c'est moi Prongsy ?

- Lily, au secours !

Innocemment ( enfin aussi innocent que peut l'être un Maraudeur disons ) Remus tendit la jambe, patienta jusqu'à ce que James passe, et lui et Sirius s'écroulèrent de rire quant ils le virent s'étaler par terre de tout son long. James fit semblant bouder un bon moment.

- Sirius, Remus, il n'y en a pas un de vous deux qui voudrait échanger son sac avec le mien, ça commence à faire lourd, demanda James cinq kilomètres plus loin.

- Je vais le prendre, affirma Sirius en tendant son sac à Remus.

Il aida James à enlever le sien et à le mettre sur son dos. Remus tendit ensuite le sac de Sirius à James qui repartit beaucoup plus léger. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à la grotte suivante qu'ils atteignirent plus tôt que les autres.

- Peut-être qu'il n'y aura rien cette fois encore, dit James.

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de Merlin, ajouta Remus, ce serait une bonne manière de nous faire baisser notre garde, une technique excellente pour nous rassurer pour mieux nous attaquer ensuite.

- Maudit soit Merlin !

- Sirius, tu es fou ou quoi ?

Le Maraudeur haussa les épaules et dépassa Lily en tendant la main à Harry. Ce dernier se détourna et prit celle de son père qui tira la langue à Sirius. Sirius passa devant et les autres le suivirent à l'intérieur. Ils traversèrent la galerie principale en avançant prudemment à la faible et tremblotante lueur des baguettes. Harry s'arrêta et lâcha la main de son père avant de ramasser une pierre et de la lancer plus loin.

- Harry, gronda James !

Un essaim de chauves - souris les survola alors qu'ils s'accroupissaient. Ils ne se relevèrent pas tout de suite, mais Remus repéra une lumière au bout du couloir humide.

- C'est là.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle plutôt circulaire où la lumière tombait sur un piédestal ou reposait une pierre de cristal rouge semblable aux autres.

James lâcha la main de son fils et saisit la pierre avant de faire signe à Sirius de s'approcher. Quand son ami lui tourna le dos à quelques centimètres de lui, James la glissa dans le sac de Sirius.

- Où est Harry ?

- Je croyais qu'il était avec toi Lily, répliqua James.

Ils cherchèrent l'enfant et ne le trouvèrent que quand ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, il était seul, debout, dans la galerie qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'aller.

- Harry, l'appela Remus.

Le petit tourna la tête vers lui puis avança vers la créature qui venait de sortir de l'ombre d'un coin, elle caquetait de façon aiguë. La bête faisait environ un mètre, le visage pointu et la peau sombre,ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrangement rougeâtre qui rappela aux adultes les yeux de Voldemort que chacun avaient croisé.

- Merlin,qu'Est-ce que c'est ? Fit Sirius.

- Un Erkling, répondit James.

Les deux compères se jetèrent un coup d'œil et marchèrent ( en cadence pour le style ) de façon déterminée vers la créature et l'enfant. James saisit Harry alors que Sirius s'occupait de l'Erking.

- Sourdinam !

- Allez, on y va, cria James en assurant Harry d'une main dans le dos. On plie bagages !

Ils sortirent et se laissèrent un temps de récupération avant de repartir.

- Comment tu as sût qu'il fallait utiliser un sourdinam ?

- Lily, bien que je n'ai pas terminé le livre de Soin aux créatures magiques en cinquième année, je l'ai fait en sixième !

La jeune femme hocha la tête et prit Harry dans ses bras avant d'emboîter le pas de Remus.

Dumbledore hésitait entre aller faire de la reconnaissance dans la caverne et continuer inlassablement à attendre. Il ne savait même pas s'ils avaient tous survécus. Il savait que les premiers à tomber seraient soit Lily et James en protégeant Harry, soit Remus et Sirius pour protéger les trois autres.

« Y aller…ne pas y aller…y aller…ne pas y aller… »

Telles étaient, depuis trois jours, les pensées de l'humble directeur d Poudlard Albus Dumbledore.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'on va faire avec des pierres de couleurs ?

- Je sais pas Remus, qu'Est-ce que vous en pensez, James, Lily ?

- Bof, on verra quand on y sera !

- Écoutez le et arrêtez de vous posez des questions, avancez et taisez vous, ça évitera que vous disiez n'importe quoi !

- Non, mis tu entends ça Moony ? Quel déshonneur ! Elle ose donner des ordres aux Maraudeurs !

- Et le prince des Maraudeurs n'y redit rien Pady.

- Messieurs les Maraudeurs, je suis fier de vous présenter votre princesse, la grande Lily Potter !

- Il faut vraiment qu'on te trouve un pseudo, Lily,firent Remus et Sirius.

Pendant que les Maraudeurs partaient dans une discussion enflammée à propos du surnom de Lily, celle-ci, tendit Harry à James et écoutait leurs bêtises d'une oreille bienveillante. Elle préférait que des âneries innocentes entre dans le cerveau de son fils plutôt que les propagandes de Voldemort.

Ils mirent la journée pour rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore

- Bonsoir Albus !

- Ca va ? Alors, qu'avez-vous trouver dans les autres cavernes ?

- Ca va, James et Sirius ont faillit se faire couper la tête par une manticore, dit Lily.

- Lily a manquer de peu de se faire dévorer par une chimère et par un Kelpy, répliqua James.

- Harry a presque servit de dîner à un Erkling, grogna Sirius et une occamy a prit Remus pour son petit déjeuner !

- On a été assaillit par des épouvantards aussi, ajouta James.

- A part ça tout va pour le mieux, conclut Remus.

- Non,on a trouver des pierres comme la jaune à chaque fois d'une couleur différente.

- On y va, demanda le directeur en désignant la caverne.

- Désolé, prenez les devants et je vous rejoint demain,quand mes pieds seront reposés, affirma James.

- Je comprends, vous avez beaucoup marché.

A peine couchés James, Lily, Remus, Sirius et Harry s'endormirent. Le vieux directeur recouvrit le petit et décida de monter la garde.

Remus qui s'éveilla le premier prit le sac de James et observa les pierres de couleurs qui s'y trouvaient. Il réfléchit à leur utilité, ce qu'il pourrait bien en faire.


	14. Chapter 14

-1

Chapitre 14: L'antre de Merlin

Vers dix heures, ils pénétrèrent dans la cavité d'où la rivière de la vallée qu'ils avaient remontée prenait sa source. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une pièce sombre. Sirius surveillaient les arrières et Remus était en avant-garde.

- Y a des trous dans le mur d'en face, observa Remus.

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est, interrogea James en désignant deux pierres.

La salle était rectangulaire et sur le mur en face de l'entré, se trouvait, à hauteur du torse de Remus une série de sept trous dans la paroi, ces trous étaient encadrés par deux pierres dont celle de gauche émettait une lumière rouge, intense alors que celle de droite diffusait doucement une lueur violette.

- C'est chaud, affirma Lily en approchant sa main de la pierre rouge sans pour autant la toucher.

Sirius,qui passait près d'elle, allait poser le bout des doigts à la surface du cristal mais Lily l'en empêcha.

- Tu vas te brûler.

- Ca brûle pas la lumière.

- C'est pas de la lumière, ce sont des infrarouges.

Sirius haussa les épaules, pour lui, ça n'avait aucun sens.

- En revanche, je pense que la lumière violette émet des ultraviolets uniquement. C'Est-ce qu'il y a dans la lumière du Soleil et c'Est-ce qui ne nous fait bronzer.

- Mais tu prends des coups de soleil toi, mon amour.

- James, tais-toi !

- Je suppose que les sept pierres vont dans les sept trous qui sont au milieu des pierres rouge et violette, exposa Remus.

- Dans quel ordre Est-ce que nous devons les mettre, demanda Sirius en donnant deux pierres à James, à Remus, une à Lily, et deux pour lui.

- Il faut peut-être les mettre dans l'ordre où nous les avons trouvées, proposa Remus.

- Non ! Ce serait trop simple non ?

- Je suis d'accord avec Sirius, mais en plus j'ai étudié ce que ma sœur faisait dans son école moldue, je trouvais qu'on en savait jamais assez. Il y avait quelque chose sur le visible et l'invisible, expliqua Lily.

- Le visible et l'invisible, s'écrièrent les hommes surpris.

Lily hocha la tête, Sirius la dépassa et attrapa Harry par la main avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Voyons voir, dit Remus en se postant devant le mur. Le visible ?

Il observa un moment les pierres dans ses mains puis celles au mur.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! En étude des moldus aux ASPICs, on a eu une questions sur le chauffage aux infrarouges, les infrarouges sont détectables uniquement parce qu'ils dégagent de la chaleur ! Ils sont invisibles. Et Lily a dit que les ultraviolets étaient dans la lumière du Soleil ! La lumière du Soleil est blanche, ou transparente donc ils sont invisibles !

- Son cours parlait aussi de fantômes.

- Des fantômes ! Répéta Remus sans comprendre.

- Des spectres ! La reprit Dumbledore.

- Ca, c'est ce qui est visible ou invisible. Nous avons dans les mains, les couleurs du spectre visible de la lumière ! Il faut les classer…

- Comme dans un arc en ciel, acheva Lily.

Remus hocha la tête.

- Un dégradé parfait du rouge au violet, ajouta-t-il pour les autres.

- Vous pouviez pas le dire, firent James et Sirius qui n'avaient rien suivit ni comprit.

Remus déposa au sol une pierre rouge, Sirius ajouta la orange, Lily la jaune avant que Remus ne pose la verte et James les deux bleues. Sirius acheva le dégradé par la violette. Les pierres qu'ils avaient trouvées n'émettaient pas de lumière, elles étaient opaques et ternes.

- Tu es sûr de toi, s'inquiéta James auprès de Remus.

- Non.

- Ah ! On y a alors.

Ils les mirent dans l'ordre et reculèrent un peu. Deux secondes passèrent puis l'entrée se condamna et le plafond commença à leur tomber dessus, il s'abaissait à un rythme régulier.

- Non, Remus, c'est pas ça, cria James.

- On les a pas mises dans le bon ordre.

- Quoi ? Qu'Est-ce que tu propose Sirius ?

- Il faut les enlever et les remettre dans cet ordre…

- Mais…?

- On doit les enclencher dans l'ordre où nous les avons trouvées.

- Vu comme ils sont bon…Albus, qu'est ce que vous en pensez, interrogea Lily.

- C'est une idée.

Ils retirèrent les pierres et la descente du plafond se fit plus lente bien qu'elle resta régulière.

« Bien qu'il ne s'arrête pas, c'est déjà mieux », pensa Albus.

- La jaune…la violette, annoncèrent James et Remus d'une même voix. La bleue foncée…

A chaque fois qu'ils disaient une couleur, la personne qui s'était automatiquement assigné cette couleur, mettait la pierre dans le trou.

- …bleue claire…orange…vert…rouge !

- Quelle mémoire, s'exclama Sirius en enclenchant la pierre rouge.

Le plafond cessa doucement de baisser et remonta à un rythme égal,un bruit de mécanisme se fit entendre puis une porte dérobée s'ouvrit sur une nouvelle galerie. Ils longèrent la paroi de droite puis débuchèrent sur une deuxième salle plus vaste et circulaire. Une porte de pierre se referma sur eux.

- Merlin ! Ca devient une habitude ! Se plaignit Sirius.

Une façade s'ouvrit et laissa la place à un énorme lion à la tête de femme. Le sphinx entra et se coucha devant la porte.

- L'un de vous doit répondre à une énigme pour que tout le monde passe. S'il répond correctement, vous passerez, s'il rate,il sera dévoré et je poserais une autre énigme au suivant. L'enfant ne compte pas comme une personne. Si vous ne répondez pas, vous mourrez ici,débita le sphinx

- Waouh !C'est du appris pas cœur, demanda Sirius.

Lily lui envoya un regard sévère.

- On peut avoir une minute, demanda Remus.

La créature légendaire hocha la tête. James déposa Harry par terre. Les adultes formèrent un cercle et commencèrent à discuter.

- Qui pourrait bien répondre à l'énigme ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore, répondit James à son meilleur ami.

- Moi je suis d'accord.

- Moi aussi.

- Où est Harry, questionna Lily.

Ils cherchèrent l'enfant des yeux et le trouvèrent entre les pattes du sphinx, couché sur le dos à essayé d'attraper la patte énorme qui le sphinx laissait pendre au-dessus du petit garçon. Il l'abaissait e le relevait juste à temps pour recommencer. James et Lily allaient aller récupérer leur fils quand Remus les attrapa par les bras.

- Si il avait vraiment voulu, il l'aurait déjà manger, vous ne croyez pas.

Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire et tendit à nouveau les bras vers le sphinx. Pas très rassurés James et Lily retournèrent la discussion en gardant un œil sur Harry.

Albus fût donc désigné pour résoudre l'énigme. Il s'approcha du sphinx, lui prit Harry des pattes et le tendit à sa mère. L'enfant rouspéta un moment puis se contenta de regarder la créature mythique.

- Allez-y, insista le vieux sorcier.

_Quand je couche avec mes sœurs_

_Je suis rose_

_Quand on me gratte_

_Je deviens blanc_

_Quand on le frotte_

_Je deviens noir_

_Qui suis-je ?_

Dumbledore commença à faire les cents pas en se caressant la barbe. James s'allongea sur le dos, son sac lui servant d'oreiller avant de glisser ses mains derrière sa tête. Sirius et Remus l'imitèrent. Lily vint s'asseoir entre les jambes de son mari. Harry décida de tenir compagnie à Remus. Dumbledore continuait d'aller et venir incessamment devant le sphinx qui souriait.

- Dîtes, si l'un d'entre nous trouve et pas Albus,on peut vous donner la réponse, demanda Remus.

Le sphinx hocha la tête affirmativement. Sirius se leva, s'étira et se changea en chien, il le faisait souvent pour la forme. Aussitôt, Harry se releva et alla retrouver son parrain. Sirius lui lécha les mains puis les joues et lança un joyeux aboiements. Harry se mit à courir et Sirius le coursa en veillant à ne pas le rattraper. Remus fit apparaître une balle rouge et jaune et la lança à Harry, Sirius s'interposa et ils coururent derrière la balle. Remus se prit au jeu et passa lui aussi sous sa forme animagus. Lily eut un sourire indulgent alors que James l'embrassait doucement.

- On va le sauver Lily, affirma-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on pourra un jour remercier Sirius pour ce qu'il fait.

En entendant son nom, l'animagus chien tendit l'oreille et courut vers le couple avant de leur sauter dessus. Il se retransforma et se mit sur les genoux de Lily avant de passer les bras autour du cou de la jeune femme.

- Maman, donnes moi la main, j'ai peur de Moony.

Remus tourna la tête vers eux et alla à Sirius et lui grogna dessus.

- Hé ! Mais il me grogne dessus ce véracrasse !

Sirius reprit sa forme de chien et courut après Remus qui préféra ne pas traîner. Ils allèrent vers le sphinx qui se releva. Ils se disputèrent autour d'une patte qui la créature finit par lever. Ils jouèrent comme de jeune chiots pendant une heure. Ils se laissèrent ensuite tomber l'un près de l'autre et se retransformèrent. Ils respirèrent bruyamment pendant un bon moment et ils s'endormirent sur place. Lily se leva, chercha dans le sac à Remus et en sortit une couverture. James sortit celle de Sirius et ils couvrirent leurs amis. Harry s'étaient aussi endormit et James consulta sa montre.

- Pas vraiment étonnant, il est dix heures du soir.

Lily attrapa James par la manche, le poussa sur le sac à dos et se coucha près de lui. Dumbledore qui faisait toujours les cents pas, alla vers Sirius et Remus et leur prit Harry qu'il coucha entre James et Lily. Dumbledore ne dormit pas de la nuit et plancha sur son énigme. Même le sphinx dormait.

- Papa,cria Harry en s'accrochant à l'homme concerné.

James bougea et Harry continua à pleurer. Sirius rampa silencieusement jusqu'à l'enfant et le prit des couvertures avant de lui faire un câlin puis berça doucement le petit garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

- Harry, tu veux dormir avec moi ?

- Rius…tigué…ichant nu…( Traduction du bébé par l'auteur: Sirius je suis fatigué, il y a un méchant qui est venu.)

Harry se colla un peu plus contre lui, son t-shirt dans la main et il suçait le pouce de cette main. Le Maraudeur recula et s'allongea sur les jambes de Remus. Il se rendormit rapidement mais avant, il pu voir Albus continuer à caresser sa barbe.

Sirius fut réveillé par un mouvement près de lui, une petite main venait de se poser sur son torse.

- Man…faim.

- Chut, laisses dormir Sirius.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit vaguement Lily emmener Harry. Il se retourna, attrapa une jambe à Remus et s'en servit comme oreiller, il se rendormit.

- Sirius, lâches-moi ! Allez debout…mon gros pépère.

- Remus, gronda Sirius en sautant sur son camarade comme s'il allait l'égorger. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- C'est bon, ok ! C'est juste que Albus a terminé. Il a trouvé.

- C'était quoi ?

( NDA: comme je ne suis pas un méchant auteur sadique, je ne ferais pas en sorte que Remus réponde « Je ne sais pas je dormais. »)

- Allumette.

- Hein ?

- Des allumettes Sirius, intervint Lily. Des petits morceaux de bois qui s'enflamment.

- Ah.

Il se leva, s'étira et rangea ses affaires au plus vite afin de ne pas trop faire attendre les autres. Ils reprirent leur route et continuèrent à avancer avec prudence. Ils passèrent de nombreux virages avant d'en déterminer le bout par une lueur.

- Ce doit être l'étincelle, prévint Sirius. Je vais voir.

Il les quitta et au bout de vingt minutes, ils entendirent un cri. Ils se précipitèrent pour voir ce qui restait de Sirius. Ils le découvrirent…en train de danser autour d'une espèce de feu qui semblait formé de points de lumière

- On l'a trouvée !

Sirius sauta au cou de James et Lily et les embrassa.

- Du calme Sirius !

Cet ordre le refroidit légèrement et le jeune homme se tourna vers Albus.

- Comment Est-ce que ça fonctionne ?

- Il faut attraper une boule de lumière et la manger. Harry doit être le premier, avertit Sirius.

James attrapa une des lueurs de la taille d'un vers luisant et la donna à Harry.

- Manges mon bébé.

Harry lui sourit, mit l'étincelle de vie dans sa bouche et l'avala tout rond.

- Miam, colat !

- Quoi,fit Remus.

- Il…il a dit chocolat, affirma Lily.

- J'aurais préféré citron.

- Allez-y Albus, l'incita Sirius.

Dumbledore en mangea une, puis James et Lily suivit de Remus. Ce fut enfin le tour de Sirius, il la voyait dans sa main, briller. Il la mit dans sa bouche, l'avala et vit les autres devenir violet, il regarda ses mains et constata qu'elles étaient de la même couleur. Chacun reprit ensuite ses couleurs naturelles.

- Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda Albus.

- Le schéma a été complété, maintenant, ça va marcher. Seulement, si l'un d'entre nous est un jour touché par un Avada Kedavra, il connaîtra un coma d'une semaine. Seul Harry, s'il est touché par le sort de mort lancé par Voldemort, ne tombera pas dans le coma comme ce sera l'accomplissement de la prophétie…

- Lily,tu vas être contente, la prévint Remus. Maintenant, on peut transplaner !

James fit un portoloin qu'il prit avec Harry alors que les autres transplanaient chez Remus..

- Je suis content que ce soir finit, avoua Dumbledore. Je vais regagner Poudlard.

Il ne put transplaner car un hibou déposa une lettre à ses pieds. Il la décacheta et la lut.

- C'est une lettre de l'Ordre, c'est pour dire que Voldemort était au courant qu'on était en Australie normalement, et il nous a chercher.

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore transplana;

- Tu peux peut-être tout nous expliquer maintenant Sirius ?

- Tu sais Prongs, je pense que tu le sauras avant le deux novembre.

Tout comme Dumbledore, il transplana,mais ne se rendit pas chez lui, il gagna l'appartement de Peter.

- Salut Sirius, vous êtes déjà de retour ?

- Oui, et j'ai appris que Voldemort nous aurait chercher toute la semaine. Je me demande comment il a bien pu savoir que nous étions partit ?

Peter blêmit mais ne dit rien

- Tu sais, ajouta Sirius en s'asseyant. Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi Peter, comme ça,tu ne craindras rien. Voldemort ne pourra rien contre toi.

- M…merci Sirius, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en danger à cause de moi.

- Je vais peut-être t'apprendre quelque chose Peter, mais après tout peut-être pas. Je trouverais le traître, et s'il ne meurt pas de ma main, ce sera de celle de Voldemort. On ne peux pas être dans deux camps. Une gaffe arrive si vite.

- Pour…pourquoi Est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

- Au cas où l'idée te viendrais de préférer ta vie à celle de James et Lily. Et n'oublies pas,j'ai toujours un espion qui a un œil sur toi, Peter.

Sur ce, Sirius rentra chez lui et posa son sac sur le canapé. Il n'avait besoin que d'une chose, une seule. Une douche. Il se déshabilla en semant ses vêtements du salon à la salle de bain.

Peter resta un instant le souffle coupé puis transplana chez James et Lily après avoir réfléchit.

- Il est devenu complètement fou Sirius ?

- Peter, calme toi, assieds-toi, lui dit Lily.

Le maraudeur ( si on peut appeler _ça_ comme ça) s'exécuta.

- Il m'a menacé. Il croit que je vous ai vendu à Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Il y a forcement un traître, ajouta James. Voldemort n'a pas su ça en devinant que nous étions à l'étranger. Et ce n'est pas Harry, il ne parle pas. Lily et moi ne sommes pas assez stupide pour aller nous vendre nous-même et Albus, Sirius et Remus étaient avec nous.

- Tu crois que ça vient du Ministère ?

- C'est possible Lily. Je crois, Peter, que Sirius ne t'a pas menacé, mais avertit. Et je fais de même.

Peter sourit et acquiesça

- Merlin que ça fait du bien une douche !

Sirius entra dans le salon, habillé de noir, et une serviette bleue à la main avec laquelle il se séchait les cheveux.

Harry alla vers lui et lui réclama du chocolat.

- Viens,je vais t'emmener chez Honeyduckes Harry.

- Ah non Sirius,tu vas encore lui donner plein de truc, on en a encore de la dernière fois, rouspéta Lily.

Sirius haussa les épaules et sortit une barre du meilleur chocolat de chez Honeyduckes de sa poche, enleva le papier et la donna à Harry.

Il s'assit ensuite à côté de James et ils parlèrent du fait que même si Sirius était un Gryffondor dans l'âme, on sentait poindre en lui les dédales obscures des Serpentard.

- Je crois que je n'y peux rien, affirma Sirius. Je suis un Black. Et bien que j'ai toujours été fier de ien porter mon nom de famille, j'ai renier ses membres avec une véhémence exceptionnelle.

- Ca, c'est vrai, mais tu restes notre Sirius national dans toutes les situations.


	15. Chapter 15

-1

Chapitre 15: L'attente

Remus apparu dans le salon et Lily hurla intérieurement sur Merlin pour avoir réunit les quatre Maraudeurs dans son salon. Seulement, la tête de Remus n'était pas particulièrement joyeuse.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a, interrogea Peter.

- Caradoc…Caradoc Dearborn a disparu.

Sirius se leva, lança sa serviette sur le canapé le sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

- Où tu vas,lui demanda James.

- Il faut le chercher.

- Je t'accompagne, le prévint Remus.

- Moi aussi.

- Oh non James, gronda Lily. Si on a prit un Gardien du Secret,c'est parce que nous ne voulons pas que Voldemort nous trouve alors que toit, tu sors !

- Lily, tu ne tiendras pas James Potter entre les quatre murs de cette maison, lui dit James. Je ne peux pas rester enfermé.

Il transplana avec les autres et Lily resta seule avec Peter et Harry.

Sirius avait mit Peter en garde,c'était pour que l'idée de trahir lui vienne, mais qu'il est trop peur de le faire pour aller tout répété à Voldemort tout de suite. Ils étaient maintenant en juillet et ils n'avait toujours pas retrouver Caradoc, Sirius se rappelait à présent qu'il n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Vint ensuite l'anniversaire de Harry. Mais il fallait encore patienter trois mois.

Patienter, pensa Sirius un jour d'août assit dans son salon, il en a de belles Gryffondor, patienter !Un, ça n'a jamais été une de mes spécialité, deux, cette histoire d'attente me tue et trois, s'il n'y a pas de l'action dans une semaine, je me pends ! Non,finalement, je ne peux pas leur faire ça, parce que Peter sera peut-être influencé et alors ça l'empêchera de trahir et toute cette histoire n'avancera pas. Cinq heures, il était loin d'être à l'heure où Voldemort voudrait tuer James, Lily et Harry. Il se leva et transplana chez James comme prévu.

- Salut mon vieux ! Tu nous gardes Harry ?

- Si tu veux James pourquoi ?

- On a une mission avec Gidéon et Fabian.

- Ah, c'est chouette, ils sont sympa les jumeaux.

- Assieds toit Sirius. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Ouais…mais j'en ai marre, il se passe rien, je m'ennuie ! Viens dormir à la maison avec Remus, on s'éclatera !

- Tu n'as qu'à trouver Servillo, il t'éclatait bien à Poudlard.

- Ouais, mais c'était Poudlard !

- Il va falloir que tu cases Harry chez mes beaux-parents pendant la pleine lune si on est pas rentré.

- Et tes parents à toi ?

- Ils sont en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Dis James, tu n'as pas peur pour vos familles, à toi et Lily ?

- Si, sa grande tante est morte avant-hier, Voldemort décime nos deux familles. Tu sais, mes parents ne se cacheront pas, ils me l'ont dit. Ils doivent être les prochains sur la liste.

- Lily m'a dit que ses parents voyaient souvent les tiens.

- Oui, au fait, tu es invités chez mes parents dimanche midi.

- Chouette,j'ai toujours adoré Matt et Océania !Alors j'emmènerais Harry chez les parents de Lily et ensuite je vais chez tes parents, après je m'occupe de Remus. Voilà mon programme de dimanche, fit joyeusement Sirius.

Lily arriva avec Harry et son sac.

- Rius, fit Harry en tentant de courir vers le concerné.

Sirius lui dit bonjour, salua Lily et resta un moment encore.

Lily était partie en mission avec James et les jumeaux depuis au moins quinze jours. Sirius avait récupéré Harry et Remus passait du temps à la maison. Ils jouaient tous les trois. Ce jour-là Snape apparu dans le salon de Sirius, ils étaient en train de faire une tour de cubes.

- Black, Lupin…

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fous chez moi exactement ?

- Missant, dit Harry alors que ses yeux s'embuaient sous le regard noir.

- Arrêtes ! Ordonna Remus en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Dumbledore vous attends à l'école, lâcha le Mangemort en fixant Sirius.

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause de Potter.

- Man…Papa…

- Plus vif que son père, conclut le Serpentard en transplanant.

Les deux Gryffondor de fixèrent incrédule puis allèrent vers la cheminée pour gagner Poudlard.

- Bonjour Albus !

- Bonjour les enfants, répondit-il d'un air paternel et grave.

- Cou tonton, lança Harry en secouant la main vers le vieux sorti ce jouer.

Sirius se souvint de ce qui s'était produit ce jour-là…Il ne voulait pas revoir James, ni Lily. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Dumbledore allait leur dire.

- Asseyez vous…

Ils s'exécutèrent mais étaient sensiblement nerveux.

- Lily et James sont rentrés de mission hier soir. Enfin, James a ramené Lily. On attends qu'ils se réveillent pour savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Fabian et Gidéon.

- Ils sont à l'infirmerie,demanda Remus.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et les devança. Malgré les années, les Maraudeurs étaient encore dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et tous les élèves qui les croisèrent se retournaient sur le passage de Remus, Sirius, Harry et Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Messieurs Lupin et Black.

- Bonjour Pompom.

- Ils sont là, mais j'espère que le petit passera moins de temps que vous à l'infirmerie.

- Je suis, navré de ruiner tous vos espoirs, affirma Sirius en se penchant sur James.

Remus déposa Harry sur le lit. L'enfant s'assit près de son père et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux.

- Papa, dodo ?

- Oui, Harry, papa fait dodo…

Devant le ton attristé de Remus, Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Pour dissiper les questions et rassurer Harry, Sirius passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers le lit de Lily. Il savait que James se réveillerait dans une heure environ et que Lily mettrait beaucoup plus de temps. Il savait que James allait s'en vouloir de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, il savait que Harry allait rêver d'elle toutes les nuits. Il savait que Peter allait arrivé.

James s'éveilla et bien qu'encore malade, il exigea de voir Lily. Remus le conduisit d'un regard vers le lit voisin. James s'était levé, avait parcourut les cinq mètres qui le séparaient de sa femme d'un pas chancelant et avait poussé un soupir de soulagement en voyant que sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, au rythme de sa respiration.

- Dans combien de temps va-t-elle se réveiller,demanda le Maraudeur.

- Personne ne peut le dire.

Si Remus savait à quel point il se trompait…Sirius savait ! Il se faisait cette réflexion quand Peter entra.

- Comment ça va, fit-il d'entrer.

- Elle dort, affirmèrent Sirius et Remus.

Peter embrassa Harry et Lily avant de serrer la main à chacun de ses amis. James conduisit Harry sur le lit de sa mère. Elle était bandée à la tête et au poignet gauche.

- Oh ! Bobo…affirma le jeune Potter.

James sourit faiblement.

Il était deux heures du matin, ils étaient le cinq août.

- …et nous avons attaqué Voldemort, avoua James. J'affrontais Voldemort avec Lily pendant que Fabian et Gidéon s'occupaient des Mangemorts. Ils étaient une trentaine…

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de James alors qu'il continuait son récit. Il fixait Harry qui dormait dans son lit d'infirmerie alors qu'il tenait la main de Lily.

- …il y avait des éclairs qui fusaient de tous les côtés. Les jumeaux continuaient à faire les idiots. Ils ont toujours eu une bonne humeur inéligible ! Un Avada Kedavra l'a touchée, un de Voldemort ! Fabian et Gidéon ont subit le même sort. Ils sont morts en héros. Je n'ai prit qu'un éclair violet. Sortilège inconnu. Avant que Voldemort ait pu me faire quoique ce soit, je me suis réveillé et j'ai fait un portoloin en emportant Lily….Si tu savais ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire avant !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, le consola Sirius. L'étincelle de vie la réveillera dans environ une semaine…Ne dis à personne James, qu'elle a été touchée par le sortilège de mort, ok ?

Le Maraudeur hocha la tête. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux et James avait besoin de parler alors que Sirius l'avait toujours écouté. Il avait débité l'histoire. Sirius l'avait à présent plongé dans l'étreinte rassurante de ses bras. James avait peur, peur que malgré l'étincelle de vie Lily ne meurt et les abandonne lui et Harry.

Lily s'éveilla la semaine suivante. On enterra les corps des jumeaux Fabian et Gidéon Prewett dès qu'on les eut retrouvés. Sur les stèles de marbre funéraire était gravé:

_A Fabian et Gidéon Prewett_

_Pour la liberté et l'Ordre du Phénix_

_Morts en héros le 4 août 1980_

Le silence et la routine du quotidien qui les mèneraient au trente et un octobre 1980 mettait Sirius dans un état d'exaspération et d'impatience qui dépassait l'imagination. Pourtant, comme passait septembre et le début du mois d'octobre, il s'inquiétait, et si Peter ne trahissait pas, il aurait l'air fin, tiens ! Il se retrouverait bloqué dans cet univers alternatif. Il décida donc d'aller trouver Peter.

- Coucou Sirius !

- Bonjour Wormtail.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Voyons, nous savons tous les deux que tu es un traître.

- P…pardon ? De quoi Est-ce que tu parles ?

- De la Marque des Ténèbres qui se trouve sur ton bras gauche. Comment as-tu pu faire ça Peter ? Comment as-tu pu trahir notre cercle ? Notre sang Peter ?…Ca ne veut donc rien dire pour toi ?

- Voyons Sirius, tu…tu te sens bien ?

- Je le sais depuis le premier jour. Tes disparitions, rapports à Voldemort. Sensibilité du bras gauche et au soleil, Marque des Ténèbres ! C'est vrai que la montrer à James et Lily aurait fait tâche dans ton plan. Parce que ce que vous avez dit, avec Voldemort,c'est bon allez Peter, donne moi James et Harry Potter et je te laisse Lily,c'est ça ? Tu es amoureux de Lily depuis le premier jour. C'est comme ça que tu es devenu un Mangemort, on t'a proposé Lily _Potter_, la femme de _mon_ meilleur ami et ma meilleure amie.

- Sirius…

- N'essaie pas de te défiler ! Je le sais. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu faisais avec nous Peter ? En fait,tu aimes juste être auprès des plus fort et avoir ce que tu veux sans te fatigué. On était les plus forts et les plus célèbres à Poudlard…Et on était craint même par certain… Comme Voldemort ! Tu voues un culte à tout ce qui fait peur ou quoi ?

- Ne…ne dis pas…pas n'importe quoi !

- Si je dis n'importe quoi, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu transpire à gouttes tellement grosses que tu pourrais inonder ton appartement ?

Sirius garda un regard furieux avec une lueur de folie.

- Quand je le jugerais nécessaire…J'irais trouver James, Remus et Lily. Ensuite, on te tuera en semble… Bonne nuit Peter.

Sirius transplana. Peter se laissa tomber à terre et se mit à pleurer. Il trouva enfin la solution, il devait donner James et Lily pour bénéficier de la protection du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ainsi conserver la vie. Seulement…leurs sangs…ça signifiait quelque chose pour Peter qu'il se pouvait pas encore se résoudre à trahir, c'était encore trop tôt.


	16. Chapter 16

-1Chapitre 16: Le jour J, le soir S, le moment M, l'heure H…

Peter avait peur. Peur que Sirius le dise à James et Lily, peur de mourir. Ils étaient le trente et un octobre au matin. Il était maintenant décidé, il transplana. Peter passa les portes à doubles battants, presque en rampant et s'inclina devant le Lord Noir avant d'embrasser le bas de sa robe.

- Bonjour Wormtail.

- Bonjour maître. Je suis venu vous dire où sont James et Lily Potter.

- Comment le saurais-tu, c'est Sirius Black qui est le Gardien du Secret.

- Non, maître, c'est moi.

- Et pourquoi Est-ce que James Potter aurait fait d'un sorcier aussi pitoyable que toit son Gardien du Secret alors que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin sont à sa disposition ?

- Je crois qu'ils pensent que c'est Remus le traître. Seulement, Sirius sait très bien que c'est moi. Il m'a menacé, maître.

- Black, dit Voldemort de sa voix froide et d'un ton méprisant. Lucius !

Le jeune Lucius Malefoy entra et s'inclina avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui demande d'aller chez Sirius avec Sévérus afin de tuer le dernier héritier des Black.

- Va tuer Black, il a menacé un de mes Mangemorts !Prends Sévérus avec toi.

Quand il fut partit, Voldemort reporta son attention sur Peter.

- Alors, où sont-ils ? J'ai déjà des plans. Si tu veux, tu pourras venir. En faite,je ne compte pas tuer les Potter, seulement leur fils. Eux, c'est toi qui va les tourmenter pour me distraire.

- Mais maître, James ne se laissera pas faire,il va essayer de sauver Lily et Harry.

- Alors tuons les, fit Vous-Savez-Qui sur le ton de la conversation comme s'il proposait un café à son esclave.

- Et Lily maître ?

- Je ferais ce que je pourrais pour te récompenser.

Peter s'inclina avant d'ajouter/

- Remus va me tuer mon Seigneur.

- Voyons, Lupin mourra avant d'avoir touché le moindre de mes Mangemorts.

- Très bien maître. Alors, ils sont 4,rue de Poudlard à Godric's Hollow,maître.

- 4, rue de Poudlard à Godric's Hollow ? Ils se moquent de qui ?

- Je vous demande pardon maître ?

- 4, le nombre des fondateurs de Poudlard, rue de Poudlard, comme l'école de magie et Godric's Hollow, Godric Gryffondor,le fondateur de leur maison à Poudlard.

- Vous habitez bien 13, 13th friday street à Dark Lord's Hollow.

( Traduction de la rue du SDT (ou Seigneur des Ténèbres): 13, rue du vendredi 13 à Seigneur des Ténèbres Hollow)

- Nous irons ce soir, à minuit, comme ça, ça appuiera les légendes de Halloween. En plus, j'adore Halloween.

- Sévérus, le maître veut que nous allions tuer Sirius Black, annonça Lucius.

Sévérus leva les yeux vers le Mangemort puis se leva.

- Tu ne devais pas rester avec ton fils cet après-midi ?

- Si,mais le maître…

- Ecoute, va avec Drago et je m'occupe de Black d'accord ? Je déteste Halloween et je n'ai personne à voir,alors vas-y, je règle le problème et ça me détendra de le voir mourir.

Lucius hocha la tête puis transplana au Manoir Malefoy où l'attendait Drago.

- Cou pa, lança un petit garçon dont les cheveux étaient tellement blond qu'ils paraissaient blancs.

Ses yeux étaient du même gris orage et ténèbre que ceux de son père.

Lucius embrassa son fils avant de le prendre contre lui.

- Tu vois,j'ai tenu ma promesse ! Tu pourras remercier Parrain de s'occuper de Black.

Remus et Sirius étaient assis par terre devant la table basse qui se trouvait dans le salon de Sirius. Ils faisaient une bataille explosive que Sirius venait de gagner.

- Je t'ai battu !

-Mais moi je t'ai battu aux échecs mon cher Sirius.

- T'as pas eu de mal, je ne sais pas faire bouger les pions. James m'a apprit n'importe quoi !

- En même temps, un sorcier qui ne sait pas jouer aux échecs version sorcier, ça fait peur !

Les Maraudeurs étant des gamins dans l'âme,Sirius tira la langue à Remus avant de finir s bièraubeurre. Un claquement, bruit caractéristique du transplanage les gît se retourner pour voir Sévérus Snape devant la porte du salon. Il entra et s'assit.

- Mais je t'en pris Snape, fais comme chez toi, répliqua Sirius.

- Ecoutes moi bien Black, je suis censé te tuer sur le champ alors profite !

- Bah viens, je t'attends.

- Je ne voudrais pas faire s'envoler l'innocence de Lupin !

Les deux Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire. Remus ? Innocent…Quelle blague ? C'était vraiment trop drôle.

Ils se calmèrent peu à peu et Sévérus reprit la parole.

- Je ne tuerais pas !

- Et pourquoi, interrogea Sirius en réprimant un fou rire.

- Pour ne pas heurter mon innocence, répliqua Remus.

Sirius explosa et ne pouvait plus regarder Sévérus sans rire.

- Parce que, répondit-il en fixant Remus.

- Si ça te gêne vraiment que je sois présent, je peux sortir, proposa le lycan.

- Non, je ne tuerais pas Black.

- Et pourquoi, je te pris Snivelly ?

- Sirius, rouspéta Remus.

- Je travaille pour l'Ordre du Phénix, avoua Snape. Je ne vais pas te tuer alors que tu travailles aussi pour Dumbledore.

- Tu as tords, Sévérus, je travaille pour la liberté, comme Fabian et Gidéon Prewett.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais dire que tu es mort alors fais-toi oublier le temps que Tu-Sais-Qui tombe.

- D'accord, je serais aussi sage qu'un toutou.

- Et ne te fous pas de moi Black,ou je pourrais me faire un plaisir d'obéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Bah vas-y !

- Sirius ça suffit ! Va chez James, ordonna Remus. Et pitié, ne prends aucun risque.

L'animagus poussa un soupir et transplana.

( NDA: pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivit, Sirius n'est pas suicidaire, il a prit de l'étincelle de vie,donc, il est pratiquement immortel. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.)

- Coucou Sirius, fit Lily en tendant une sucette orange.

Il se détourna et se pencha sur l'enfant qui jouait à terre pour l'embrasser.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Voldemort a ordonné de me faire tuer.

- Hein, s'écria James en entrant.

- Snape est venu me le dire, c'est qui en a été chargé.

- Ca c'est insultant, objecta James.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Un seul Mangemort,pour me tuer, moi ! Tu parles que c'est insultant !

- Joyeux Halloween quand même mon Pady.

- Toi aussi James.

Il se demanda ce qu'il était bon de faire, il avait tellement changé les choses à présent…il pourrait tout avouer à James et Lily, mais cela changerait encore beaucoup de choses.

- Ca va aller ?

- Moony m'a demandé de me faire oublier. Je…

- Tu veux être le toutou de la famille le temps que ça se tasse, proposa James.

Sirius hocha la tête tristement puis se métamorphosa en animagus. Il poussa un bâillement puis se coucha au sol avec un regard bienveillant sur Lily et Harry.

Quand la nuit tomba, Sirius fut soudain prit d'une impulsion et hurla à la mort.

- Bah,qu'Est-ce qui te prends, interrogea Lily.

Sirius tira sur la manche de Harry et l'enfant comprit qu'il fallait le suivre. Il se leva et suivit le chien noir jusqu'à sa chambre. Sirius redescendit l'escalier sous sa forme humaine.

- Sirius,qu'Est-ce qui se passe, questionna James.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Bah,dix heures, pourquoi ?

- Harry joue dans sa chambre, je vais chez Peter, surveilles toutes les fenêtres,ordonna l'animagus avant de transplaner.

Il chercher Peter dans l'appartement et ne le trouva pas. Il s'assit mais ne tenait plus en place, il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

Minuit et demi, James et Lily devaient être dans le coma. Il transplana de nouveau à Godric's Hollow et trouva la maison effondrée, il entendait Harry pleurer, la moto était encore dans l'allée comme depuis une semaine. Il alla prendre l'enfant et l'enveloppa d'une couverture après avoir vérifié que James et Lily respiraient bien.

Harry saignait un peu mais ça s'arrangerait, Voldemort avait bien été détruit donc Hagrid ,ne devait plus tarder.

Chapitre 17: Rencontre avec un point commun.

- Bonjour Monsieur Black.

- Bonjour Seigneur Gryffondor.

- Bien, alors vous avec réussit Sirius. Je ne vous cacherais pas que je suis extrêmement fier de vous. Merci de les avoir sauvé.

- Hé, intervint une voix froide. C'est peut-être parce que je te dois cinquante Gallions que tu es fier de lui.

- Vous avez …parié…cinquante Gallions sur ma réussite…avec Salazar Serpentard.

- Oui, gronda Serpentard. Et dire que tu ne seras même pas dans ma maison !

- Alors Sirius, James et Lily vont survivre et cette histoire va fusionner avec ton passé,je vais te jeter un sort pour que tout ce qui va se passer après cet évènement avec ton autre toi te revienne en mémoire.

- C'est ça, aide le à s'en sortir, on te dira rien !

- Oh, Salazar, ça va, tais toi !

- C'est quoi cette histoire de l'autre moi ?

- Et bien, je ne vais pas te faire retourner en 1980 et te faire revivre tout ce que tu as déjà vécu…

- Mais tout à changé !

- Et tu auras tes souvenirs, comme si tu les avaient vécu. Tous ce qui s'est passé de ton côté du voile,comme la mort de James et Lily, ton séjour à Azkaban, tout ça va disparaître de ta mémoire.

- Bon, et je retourne quand de mon côté du voile ?

- Tout de suite, tu seras le dix sept juin 1995.

- Comment ça va se passer ?

- Tu retomberas de l'autre côté du voile comme si tu étais simplement passé à travers.

- Et pourquoi je suis passé à travers cette fois ?

- Tu t'es battu contre ta cousine Bellatrix qui t'a stupéfixée. Voldemort,enfin McNair, Lord je ne sais plus quoi, a fait croire à Harry que ses parents étaient torturés.

- Donc, c'est le même principe qu'avec moi, sauf que c'est James et Lily.

- Oui, et vous allez avoir un choc.

- Pourquoi,il y a quelqu'un qu'est mort ?

- Non, vous avez battu Voldemort et Pettigrow est en prison.

- Bah tout va bien alors ! Jetez moi ce sort et renvoyez moi tout de suite là-bas.

Gryffondor acquiesça et puis lui lança le sort après avoir sortit sa baguette magique. Sirius reçu un éclair de lumière rouge et or. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, James, Lily, Remus et Sévérus étaient penché sur lui.

- Où je suis ?

- Au département des mystères, lui répondit gentiment Sévérus.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es gentil toi d'abord, questionna Sirius

Il fut soudain assaillit par les souvenirs de son autre lui.

- Bah, parce que je suis avec Remus, Sirius.

- Où est Harry ?

- Il est partit tuer Bellatrix, présuma James.

Oh, non, tout recommençait….Mais ils avaient gagné !

- On a battu Voldemort ?

- Oui, le rassura Remus. McNair a prit sa place.

FIN


	17. NDA

_Ici Sirius Orion Black, le seul, le grand et l'unique !_

_Je vous propose de faire une suite à cette fic ! Qui est ok ? J'ai déjà des idées ! Vous avez le droit d'en avoir ! Et de me les dire surtout, pour avoir une rédaction et une qualité de fic Optimale ! Tiens, ça me rappelle mes notes quand j'étais au collège !_

_Faites moi part de votre opinion par une pitite reviews...hein ?_

_Je publierais sûrement les premiers chapitres avant la rentrée, je sais, c'est court !_

_Si vous souhaitez une suite à une autre fic, demandez ! Lol_

_SOB_

_Je suis bon hein ? Le meilleur non !_


End file.
